Mi Sapo Azul
by SandyAgron
Summary: Rachel Berry siempre habia sonado con su principe azul. uno como el de los cuentos de hadas que sus padres le leian al dormir, un principe guapo y talentoso pero con Quinn Fabray descubrio que no todas las historias de amor tienen un principe azul algunas veces te enamoras de quien menos lo imaginas. G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic, este sera g!p asi que si no les gusta o les ofende, no lean.

Lean y comenten.

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi Sapo Azul

"Estas 100% segura?" la rubia pregunta llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

"Quinn si no lo estuviera no te hubiera dicho nada" dijo la morena con la cabeza baja.

"No, no puede ser" dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza.

"lo..siento.." susurro la morena.

"por que? Por que? Por que a mi?" la rubia dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"A mi? y yo que? Tu crees que esto es facil para mi" exclamo la morena molesta.

"Lo siento Rach pero… es que.. estoy… en shock" la rubia dijo arrodillandose enfrente de Rachel, quien estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

"Yo tambien estoy en shock..pero te necesito Quinn.." Rachel dijo fijando su mirada con la de Quinn, lagrimas recorrian sus rostros.

"Aqui estoy ok, contigo,no voy a dejarte sola. Te lo prometo" la chica de ojos color avellana dijo tomando las manos de Rachel.

"Lo prometes?" con voz baja Rachel pregunto.

"Te lo juro. No los voy abandonar" Quinn dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus manos. Rachel sintio derretirse con la accion de la rubia.

La rubia la envolvio con sus brazos y Rachel perdio la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Lloro, y lloro en el pecho de la joven Fabray mientras esta le susurraba que todo estaria bien y depositaba besos en la cabeza de la joven.

Los minutos pasaron, en el cuarto de la diva solo habia silencio. Las chicas sentian que ya se les habian acabado las lagrimas. Estaban recostadas en la cama de Rachel. Rachel tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, quien recorria su mano izquierda en el cabello de Berry. A pesar de la situacion en las que se encontraban, Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de estar en los brazos de su amiga, esos brazos que le brindaban seguridad. Rachel cerro los ojos y hundio su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn, aspirando el aroma de su amada. Tener a Quinn tan cerca le provocaba muchas cosas en el cuerpo de la diva. Imagenes de una Quinn desnuda amandala vinieron a su mente y sintio la humedad acumulandose en su centro. La pequena diva recorrio sus manos a los lados de la rubia. Escucho un pequeno gemido salir de los labios de la chica Fabray. Rachel sonrio para si misma, al menos aun tenia efecto en el cuerpo de amiga. Una mano de Rachel comenzo acariciar el abdomen de su amante.

"Rach…" Quinn susurro cerrando los ojos, perdiendose en las caricias de su estrella.

Rachel deposito pequenos besos en el cuello de Quinn. Su mano continuo su camino hacia el sur y sintio la prueba de la excitacion de la rubia. Ahi en el regazo de la rubia se podia ver un bulto, el culpable de su situacion. Con un dedo Rachel recorrio lo largo del "pequeno amigo" de la rubia, que era para nada pequeno.

"ohh baby..." Quinn gimio.

Rachel se sento a horcadas en el regazo de Quinn.

"Joder Rach…." Quinn exclamo cuando el centro de su amiga con derechos rozo su amiguito.

Rachel miro a la rubia con ojos entrecerrados por la pasion. Ahi estaba su rubia con las mejjillas rojas (podia ver lagrimas secas en ellas), su pecho subia y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiracion. Quinn puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena. En cuestion de segundos sus manos habian pasado la barrera de la playera de la morena y acariciaba la piel de su chica. Rachel gimio al sentir las manos calidas de su amada en su cuerpo.

"Quinn…" suspiro cuando Quinn la tomo del cuello y la jalo hacia ella.

Quinn la beso apasionadamente, creia que tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que tendria a la diva de esta forma. Su pequena diva jamas le perdonaria el que le echara a perder su vida. Por su culpa los planes de la aspirante a Broadway cambiarian.

Los ojos chocolatoso de Rachel se fijaron en los ojos de Quinn. Rachel amaba los ojos de Quinn verdes con pigmentos de dorado o dorados con pigmento de verde. No importaba aun asi los amaba..Rachel amaba todo de Quinn, su sonrisa, su nariz, su barba semi-partida, sus labios…

"Rach donde estas?" Quinn dijo acariciando su cara.

Rachel sabia que era hora de decirle la verdad a Quinn, no podia seguir ocultandoselo a Quinn. Ella tenia derecho a saber. Ya le habia dicho parte de la verdad, podria decirle la verdad completa.

"Quinn tenemos que hablar" la morena dijo bajandose del regazo de Quinn.

La rubia maldijo por dentro, "si estaban tan bien" la futbolista penso.

"Que pasa?" pregunto la rubia.

"hay algo que no te he dicho" la morena dijo evitando la mirada de su amada.

Miles de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Quinn, que tal si Rachel no quiere estar con ella, que tal que…..La cara de Quinn perdio todo calor, sintio como si alquien le estuviera apretando el corazon. No, no podia ser. Ella asumio que el bebe era de ella, por que mas Rachel se lo hubiera contado? Claro por que era una de sus mejores amigas y necesitaba su apoyo. Pero ella estupidamente penso que se lo contaba por que ese bebe que crecia dentro de Rachel era de ella. A Quinn le dolia mas pensar que Rachel estuviera embarazada de alguien mas, que pensar en la desilusion sus padres sentirian al saber que les fallo.

"Quien es el…padre?" Quinn susurro.

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada se escucho en el cuarto.

"COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME, CUANDO TU HAS SIDO….." Rachel se detuvo Quinn no tenia derecho a saber, no, no despues de dudar de ella. Quinn Fabray jamas sabria que ella fue su primera vez and la unica persona con la que habia tenido sexo.

"Perdon, perdon..pero es que te pusiste toda seria..y…"

"Y lo primero que se te vino a la mentee s que el bebe es de alguien mas" Rachel le reprocho.

"Lo siento, lo siento.. pero que quieres que piense… tenia que asegurarme..." Si las miradas mataran Quinn estaria seis pies bajo tierra.

"largate!" Rachel dijo senalando la puerta

"Rach" Quinn suplico.

"Largate y no vuelvas, no te necesito. Yo sola me hare cargo de mi BEBE. Te lo dije por que pense que tenias derecho a saber pero no esperaba nada de ti"

"Rach por favor"

"VETE" la morena dijo empujando a Quinn hacia la puerta.

"Rachel lo siento, lo siento" Quinn suplico tomando de las manos a Rachel. "perdoname estrellita. No quise dudar de ti..pero tu nunca me dijiste que era mio…y..tu..anduviste con otras personas…y ..soy una idiota" dijo bajando la cabeza.

Rachel se relajo un poco, ella sabia que su mentira se vendria en su contra. Quinn no sabia que los "amantes" de Rachel eran pura mentira.

"es tuyo."

Quinn lucho contra la sonrisa que amanezaba con aparecer en su rostro. La vida le volvio al cuerpo. Rachel estaba embarazada con su bebe…RACHEL ESTA EMBARAZADA..Quinn sintio que le movieron el piso. Su cabeza le daba mil vueltas, iba hacer madre. Oh my God..

"Quinn estas bien" La diva pregunto cuando vio a su casi novia palida.

"si, si" Quinn camino hacia la cama y se sento.

"estas segura?" Rachel pregunto sentandose al lado de Quinn " perdon no quise lastimarte" le dijo acarisiando la mejilla roja de la rubia.

"me lo merecia" dijo Quinn con su sonrisa de lado.

"si pero no debi pegarte…ahora me duele.. la mano" dijo riendose.

"mira yo pense que estabas preocupada por mi" una sonriente Quinn dijo, tomo la mano de Rachel y la beso.

"Quinn..yo.. yo..creo que…" Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Rachel.

Quinn la miro con tanta dulzura que Rachel temio le pudiera dar diabetes.

"Quinn..yo..yo te quiero.."

"yo tambien te quiero" Quinn dijo con una mega sonrisa.

"no Quinn, yo te..amo" Rachel confeso mirandola.

Ooohh mierda penso Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas! Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios. Esta historia es g!p y tendra un poco de Fichel, St. berry, Quitt, y tal vez otras parejas, pero es Faberry. Al final nuestras chicas terminaran juntas, por que asi tiene que ser. Estos dos capitulos son en tiempo presente, pero los siguentes seran sobre el pasado, como se conocieron y llegaron a este punto.

Dejen comentarios y sugerencias.

Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ryan M. Si fueran mios Finn se hubiera dado un balazo en la cabeza. Que idiota limpia el arma cargada? Y ese es el lider y heroe de Glee!

**Capitulo 2**

**Lo que no se quiere…**

Quinn cerro los ojos con fuerza no queria ver a Rachel, no queria leer en los ojos de su amiga la verdad. Le aterraba aceptar los sentimientos de la joven. No podia ser, esto no debia estar pasando. Cuando decidieron tener una relacion de amigas con derecho se prometieron que esto no pasaria. Es mas fue Rachel quien al estilo "A walk to Remember" le hizo jurar que no se enamoraria de ella. Y ahora no solo dice estar enamorada pero tambien embarazada. Quinn sintio marearse. Rachel esta embarazada! Que es lo que hara. Sus padres la mataran, claro luego que Puck la castre.

"Lo siento Quinn" Rachel susurro.

Quinn abrio los ojos y dirijio la mirada hacia Rachel. La pequena diva se veia tan cansada, derrotada.Y le partio el corazon a Quinn. Le dolio en el alma ver a su estrella apagada. Agacho la cabeza la joven rubia. Era su culpa que Rachel estuviera asi, ella le destrozo la vida. Ella acabo con sus suenos. Que es lo que harian. Se quedarian con el bebe? Lo darian en adopcion?

"Rachel yo.."

"tranquila Quinn, no tienes que decirme nada"

"pero Rachel yo.. .."

"en unos dias me hare cargo del problema. Solo pense que debias saberlo" interumpio Rachel.

No queria escuchar palabras de amor por parte de la rubia. Rachel sabia que todo era puramente sexual entre las dos, al menos para Quinn. Si Quinn la queria pero como una amiga. Ella siempre le tendio la mano desde el momento que llego a McKinley. Quinn es una persona muy noble, Rachel lo sabe muy bien, sabe que Quinn es capaz de mentir para no lastimarla. Quinn es capaz de decirle que la ama y prometerle amor eterno y hasta matrimonio con tal de no verla llorar o por que piense que es lo correcto. Y Rachel no quiere eso, ella no quiere atrapar a Quinn en un matrimonio sin amor. No, Quinn no lo merece, no merece vivir el mismo infierno dos veces. Los padres de Quinn se casaron por el mismo motivo, un embarazo no deseado. Russell y Judy tuvieron que decirle adios a sus suenos para formar una familia. Al final terminaron resintiendo uno al otro atras quedo el amor que un dia sintieron. Rachel no quiere condenar a Quinn a ser una Lima loser, no, Quinn tiene un futuro brillante. Rachel no permitira que desperdicie su futuro por ella, por un error de ella. Por que la ama con todo su corazon la dejaba ir. En sus planes no estaba decirle que la amaba pero en un momento de debilidad lo hizo.

"Quieres decir? piensas …?" pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

"Si es lo mejor" susurro.

"Hay otras alternativas" le dijo Quinn con mirada suplicante.

Si el enterarse que iba a ser madre fue un shock grande, pero se trataba de su bebe. Un bebe que ella y Rachel habian formado. No podia desacerse de el asi como si nada. El bebe no tenia la culpa de sus errors. Podian darlo en adopcion o..hasta formar una familia. Una ligera sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Quinn cuando a su mente vino una imagen de Rachel cargando a un bebe, un bebe con cabello castano y ojos color chocolate.

"Si? Como cuales? Darlo en adopcion? y que al final nos odie como yo odio a mi madre?" pregunto molesta la joven diva.

"Rach, nosotros podemos.."

"No Quinn, como vamos hacernos cargo de un bebe?"

"Sera dificil pero se que vamos a poder" dijo tomando las manos de la morena "si estamos juntas lo lograremos, por favor Rach al menos piensalo" suplico la joven Fabray.

"Ya esta decidido" dijo Rachel segura y Quinn solto sus manos. "Es lo mejor para ti, para mi y para el" Rachel tomo con su manos el rostro de su amada "por favor Quinn, necesito tu apoyo" dijo mirando a los ojos.

"Rach solo piensalo un poco mas" suplico la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

"para que?"

"por favor!"

"Dime Quinn deseas tener un bebe a esta edad?" Pregunto Rachel, repitiendo en su cabeza_ di que no, por favor._ sabia que si Quinn decia si, no podia continuar con sus planes.

"No, pero..pero es mi hijo y…podemos darle una familia, no sera facil pero…"

"una familia como la tuya?" dijo Rachel en forma de burla. Quinn se separo inmediatamente de Rachel y la miraba con enojo. Su familia es uno de sus puntos debiles.

"entiende Quinn al final terminariamos resintiendolo"

"Yo no" dijo Quinn segura."

"no? te aseguro que eso dijo Russell pero al final.."

"Yo no soy el!" grito la rubia. Gancho al higado! Si habia algo que molestara a Quinn era ser comparada con su padre.

"eso dices ahora pero en unos anos.."

"Basta, tu sabes que el nunca me quiso por que soy una freak" dijo Quinn con los punos apretados.

Rachel cerro los ojos y penso por unos segundos los que iba a decir. Si lo decia lastimaria profundamente a la rubia, pero la dejaria en libertad. Libertad para que cumpliera cada uno de sus suenos lejos de esta ciudad. Su relacion no tenia futuro por un lado Quinn, no la amaba y sus suenos las llevaba en direcciones opuestas. Quinn tenia planeado aplicar en la universidad de Berkeley, CA, y el sueno de Rachel, era Broadway, New York. Como funcionaria su relacion, si vivirian en lados opuesto del pais? Sumale a eso un bebe. No, su relacion estaba destinada a fracasar.

"y si el bebe nace como tu?" susurro Rachel con la cabeza baja, no queria ver el dolor en el rostro de su amaba, por que se disculparia en un instante.

Quinn sintio que le faltaba aire. No lo podia creer, ella penso que Rachel la aceptaba cual tal era.

"Lo amaria igual" dijo Quinn con voz entrecortada.

Rachel no pudo mas. "Quinn lo siento"

Quinn se rio sin ganas "Eres igual a ellos, pero sabes que es lo peor" le pregunto con lagrimas, Rachel nego con la cabeza "que por un momento pense que eras diferente, pense que…" nego con la cabeza. "Tienes razon, es lo mejor, ojala ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo"

"Quinn" Rachel intento acercarse a Quinn pero esta la detuvo con su mano.

"avisame que dia lo haras" dijo la rubia cuando abandonaba la habitacion.

Rachel se derrumbo en el suelo, las lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia. No queria renunciar a su bebe y menos a Quinn pero era lo mejor. Se lo repetia una y otra vez.

Por su parte Quinn salia coriendo de la casa de los Berry derrotada, tambien con lagrimas en los ojos. Una vez enfrente de su auto comenzo a patear la llanta de este. Otra vez no era suficiente. Si ella fuera normal todo seria diferente. Si ella fuera normal Rachel no estaria embarazada.

Y lo peor de todo que no podia odiar a Rachel. Quien iba querer estar embarazada a los 17 y de una chica.

"por que? Por que?" dijo entre sollozo.

Y asi pasaron la noche las dos chicas llorando amargamente, anorando el ayer. Aquel ayer cuando sus unicas preocupaciones eran ganar competencias y encontrar su principe azul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, aqui esta el tercer capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia. Veo que la mayoria quieren saber que va a pasar con el bebe. Tenia pensado escribir sobre el pasado y despues volver al presente. Pero como veo que quieren saber si Rachel abortara o no, he pensado hacer los capitulos mixteados, presente y pasado. Diganme que opinan. **

**Volvio the Queen ! Dianna ya esta grabando. Ni modo voy a tener que ver Glee solo para apoyar a Di. **

**Lean y comenten.**

**Capitulo 3**

**El principio…**

Rachel entro a su cuarto, corrio hacia la cama y se tiro en ella. Las lagrimas que tanto contuvo durante la cena con sus padres, ahora frotaban libremente. Aun no les decia nada sobre su embarazo. Tenia mucho miedo a la reaccion de estos. Sus padres la amaban, de eso no habia duda, pero Rachel tambien sabia que la noticia los lastimaria. Ellos tenian tantos planes para ella. Ella era su maximo orgullo y temia decepcionarlos. No solo estaba embarazada a los 17 anos, estaba embarazada de Quinn, su amiga, con quien no tenia una relacion amorosa. Que pensarian sus padres? Ademas no podia decirles que era de Quinn por que ese era el secreto de Quinn.

"Soy una idiota" la joven grito en su almohada.

En sus planes no estaba quedar embarazada a tan corta edad. Sus planes eran graduarse con honores , entrar a NYADA, y conquistar Broadway. Es mas en sus planes, la joven diva se enamoraba de su costar, de su _leading man. _Ella no habia cuestionado su sexualidad antes de Quinn. Rachel habia salido solo con chicos antes de su adorada rubia. Habia tenido pocos novios pero ella siempre habia envisionado a un hombre a su lado, un principe azul, como en los cuentos de hadas que sus padres le leian al dormir. Pero tal y como le decian sus padres, el amor es el amor sin importar la condicion. Se enamoro de la joven Fabray y se olvido de todas sus reglas como la de que perderia su virginidad hasta los 25 anos.

Su primer hijo debia llegar a este mundo despues haber ganado su primer Tony, no ahora cuando ni siquiera a terminado la preparatoria.

Rachel miro alrededor de su cuarto, su mirada se poso sobre los posters de Funny Girl y Wicked; si decidia tener este bebe, tendria que decirle adios a su sueno al menos por un tiempo. Su vista se poso en una foto que tenia en su tocador. Era una foto con vocal adrenalina, su antiguo club, cuando habian ganado Nacionales. Recordo ese dia, todos estaban tan felices, sus padres super orgullosos de ella. En la foto Jessie, su ahora ex, la abrazaba. Rachel deseo volver atras, volver a esa epoca cuando todo era mas facil. Cuando Jessie era el novio perfecto, cuando su club ganaba todos los premios y ella no era una perdedora. Cuando no amaba a Quinn con locura

Como termino en esta situacion?

Rachel recordo el dia que comenzo todo.

Agosto 24 del 2011

Rachel caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de McKinley. Era su primer dia de clases y la morena no queria llegar tarde. La puntualidad era algo muy importante para la joven por eso hoy se habia despertado mas temprano que usualmente pero Leroy, su papa, se habia perdido en el camino. Rachel y su familia se habian mudado a Lima unas semanas atras. Su papi Hiram era el nuevo director del hospital general de Lima.

Rachel se encontraba nerviosa. Esta nueva escuela era muy diferente a Carmel. El personal en McKinley no era muy amigable. Esa impresion se llevo cuando estuvo en la oficina del director. La persona que la habia atendido su porto grosera con ella, ni el saludo le regreso.

_Ya no estas en Carmel _Rachel se repitio. En Carmel todos la amaban, bueno no todos algunos companeros la envidiaban pero el personal la adoraba.

Rachel trataba de leer el mapa que le habian dado cuando escucho ese ringtone tan familiar.

"Hola Blaine!"

"como estas Rae? Nerviosa? "

"Un poco. Este lugar es..diferente" dijo cuando vio un joven con un Mohawk mirandola de pies a cabeza. El chico le gino el ojo y se fue del brazo de una porrista.

"Te vendra bien un cambio Rae" dijo su mejor amigo.

"No se, extrano Carmel sobre todo Jessie" dijo la morena.

Blaine rodo los ojos, una reaccion que siempre provocaba el nombre de Jessie. Blaine no era un fan de St James. El joven Warblers esperaba con ansia el dia que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta quien era realmente Jessie St. James.

"Estoy seguro que el tambien te extrana" dijo Anderson con sarcasmo.

"Me hace mucho falta" dijo la chica con un suspiro mientras caminaba; con una mano sostenia sus libros y con la otra el mapa , mientras sostenia el celular con su hombro izquierdo.

_Soy una experta en multitask _penso la morena cuando choco con algo duro.

"AHH" grito una voz.

"Oh dios mio, perdoname por favor" decia Rachel apenada cuando vio que la joven con la que habia chocado estaba empapada en café. La joven jalo su playera mojada hacia al frente. Rachel pudo ver el abdomen marcado de la joven. Se lamio los labios pensando; _esta chica si que hace ejercicio._

"Estas bien?" le pregunto Rachel tratando de limpiar el café del abdomen de la chica con la manga de su sueter.

"estoy bien gracias" dijo la joven dando un paso hacia atras.

"Lo siento, venia distraida y no te vi" dijo Rachel agachandose a recoger sus cosas. La extrana joven se agacho tambien a ayudarle. Sus manos se rozaron cuando ambas trataban de agarrar el celular de Rachel. Rachel sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Rachel vio los ojos mas hermosos, verdes con tintes dorados. La joven le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

"Espero que no se haya danado" dijo la joven dandole el celular.

Rachel solo la miro. Esa joven era la chica mas bella que Rachel habia visto en su vida. Su cabello rubio se veia tan suave que Rachel sintio ganas de pasar sus manos en el.

"Estas bien?" pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

"uhh..si" dijo Rachel sonrojada.

"segura?" pregunto la rubia dandole sus libros.

"si, gracias" dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras tomaba los libros. "disculpame por.." dijo senalando la playera mojada de la joven.

"no te preocupes"

"Si quieres puedo.."

"no, no" dijo la joven negando con la cabeza "todo esta bien….?"

"Rachel, me llamo Rachel Berry. Soy nueva en McKinley" dijo sacudiendo la mano de la joven.

"Lo se, nunca te habia visto por aqui. Yo.." dijo la bella rubia con una sonrisa.

"FABRAY!" grito un joven rubio. Rachel noto que la boca del joven era mas grande de lo normal.

"Yo.." dijo Rachel cuando sono la campana.

"cual es tu primer clase?" pregunto la rubia cuando vio el mapa. Ese mapa que le habian dado el primer dia de clases por experiencia sabia que no servia para nada.

"Biologia" le dijo Berry.

"El salon esta en el segundo piso. La primera puerta a la derecha"

"gracias" dijo Rachel con su brillante sonrisa.

"FABRAYYY" grito el chico otra vez.

"YA VOY SAM" grito la rubia. "fue un gusto conocerte Rachel Berry"

Rachel asintio.

"Rachel mi mano" Rachel se dio cuenta que todavia tenia la mano de la rubia entre su mano. La solto sonrojada.

"Fabray!" grito Sam.

"ugh! Sam!" dijo Fabray corriendo hacia Sam.

Rachel vio como Fabray le daba un punetazo en el brazo al chico rubio mientras se perdian entre un mar de estudiantes. La diva recordo que la joven no le habia dicho su nombre. En eso la segunda campana sono y Rachel corrio a clase.

**Guest:** voy hacer los capitulos mixteados un poco del presente y pasado. Que opinas?

**AlicePark:** Quinn y Russell nada que ver. Yo tambien odio finchel, no te preocupes solo habra un poco de ellos, y un poco de St James. Quinn y Britt tendran un corto romance.

**Achele forever along:** un mini Quinn o mini Rach. Estas dos tendrian unos bebes tan bellos.

**Dianna0012:** yo creo que es una decision muy personal. Como tu dices en un caso como violacion lo justifico pero… Tambien veo como hay ninos que sufren mucho por que les tocan unos padres que no se merecen ese titulo. Yo personalmente no lo haria.

**Cynthia.338**: Rachel esta confundida y con mucho miedo a perder sus suenos, su familia y a Quinn.

**Blue-Red Moon**: Si voy a explicar como llegaron a este momento poco a poco.

**Jellyfishcorner**: gracias!

**Mik:** gracias por el consejo!

: que piensas de este?

**Littlelealamb**: si el primer cap fue un poco confuso.

**eclair rozen:** gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, ando inspirada por que Dianna regreso, los spoilers dicen que tendra algunos duetos, me muero por escuchar su dulce voz y si es un dueto faberry mejor. Se les hacen cortos los capitulos? Si quieren que los haga mas largos, puedo hacerlos pero tardare mas en actualizar.

Gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 4**

Rachel caminaba por el estacionamiento de la preparatoria cuando vio a Quinn. La imagen de Quinn le provoco un dolor en el pecho, la joven se veia terrible. Caminaba con la cabeza baja y vestia con pantalones deportivos y una sudadera grande. Esta Quinn no se parecia en nada a la Quinn alegre, llena de energia, parecia un zombie igual que Rachel. Ellas no habian hablado desde el viernes, dos largos dias sin cruzar una sola palabra. Rachel extranaba mucho a la rubia, nunca habian pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar, ni cuando lo de Brittana.

Quinn le habia dicho que le llamara pero nunca lo hizo. Que le podia decir? Hey Quinn ya encontre la clinica donde voy abortar tu bebe.

Rachel respiro con fuerza, no queria derrumbarse en la escuela. Pero el saber que este bebe era parte de Quinn y que no podia, no debia, quedarselo, le dolia mucho.

Quinn sintio la mirada de Rachel y voltio, la miro suplicante.

_UGH_! Penso Rachel. Quinn no estaba haciendo las cosas faciles, solo estaba complicando mas las cosas, con esa cara cachorro reganado. No era justo! Rachel tenia ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos y besarla.

El celular de la diva sono rompiendo en momento entre las jovenes amantes.

"Hola" dijo Rachel sin ganas.

"Rachel encontre el lugar. Ya te hice una cita para el miercoles"

"El miercoles?"

"Entre mas pronto soluciones tu dilemma mejor"

"pero mis papas van a sospechar"

"yo me encargo de ellos, no te preocupes"

"esta bien"

"Rachel, todo saldra bien ok"

"si, claro, solo voy abortar, no es gran cosa" dijo ironica.

"Rachel, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte"

"lo se, lo siento, yo te llamo despues….gracias" susurro la ultima parte antes de colgar. Quien se iba imaginar que esta persona la ayudaria? _Me lo debe_ penso la diva.

Rachel sacaba de su casillero su comida cuando una voz familiar llamo su atencion.

"Que le hiciste a Quinn?"

"dejame en paz. No estoy de humor" no lo estaba, habia dormido casi nada estos ultimos dias.

"No, esta que me digas que le hiciste"

"nada" respondio la diva. Si Quinn quiere que sepa, ella se lo dira.

La rubia furiosa dio un golpe al casillero al lado del de Rachel.

"Desde que Quinn regreso de tu casa a estado toda deprimida. No tengo idea que paso entre ustedes pero te advierto si la lastimas te las veras conmigo"

"que dulce" rio sin gana Rachel "como si te importara"

"me importa y me importa mucho. Ya estas advertida" dijo la rubia alejandose. La morena rodo los ojos. Como si fuera la primera vez que la idiota esta la amenazara. Si la primera vez no la asusto menos esta.

25 de Agosto del 2011

Otro nuevo dia en McKinley high para Rachel. Rachel se sentia menos nerviosa que el dia anterior, por que ahora al menos ya tenia amigos. Los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones se acercaron a ella para invitarla a unirse al glee club pero Rachel los rechazo. No podia unirse a ellos, seria como traicionar adrenalina vocal y Jessie. No podia hacerle eso a sus amigos y a su novio. Aunque su amor por la musica era muy grande. Blaine le dijo que si Jessie la amaba aceptaria que se uniera a New Directions. Sus padres tambien le dijeron que aceptara por que acudiria McKinley por dos anos y no iba a soportar tanto tiempo sin cantar en publico.

Le preguntaria a Artie si su invitacion seguia en pie.

"Hola Rachel" saludo su nuevo amigo Kurt.

"Hola Kurt. Como estas?" le pregunto Rachel mientras sacaba de su casillero los libros necesarios.

"Bien" dijo el chico sin ganas "lista para otro dia en McKinley Hell"

"No es tan malo"

"No sabes lo que dices" dijo el joven.

Rachel sonrio al joven divo. Ayer cuando lo conocio en su clase de Biologia el chico le cayo muy bien. Le recordaba a Blaine y no puedo evitar hacer planes. En esa cabezilla suya los presentaba y ellos se enamoraban a primera vista. Harian una pareja muy linda y el dia de su boda agradecerian a Rachel.

"Hey Judia sexy" dijo Noah con una sonrisa coqueta. Noah, el chico del Mohawk. Lo conocio en su ultima clase y se porto muy amable con ella hasta la llevo a su casa. El chico es muy coqueto e intento besarla, Rachel le respondio con una cachetada. Mas tarde el joven aparecio en la puerta de su casa para disculparse. Ella le aclaro que tenia novio al cual amaba y no estaba interesada en nadie mas. Resulto, que Noah era su vecino y judio al igual que ella.

"Hola Noah" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mi propuesta sigue en pie sexy. Si quieres un ride el puckasuarus, solo dime" dijo Puck acercandose a Rachel.

"Gracias Noah" dijo Rachel amablemente.

"EWW!" dijo Kurt.

"PUCK" girto una porrista morena, muy guapa.

"Que quieres Satan?" le dijo el joven molesto.

"que estas haciendo?" dijo la joven enojada.

"calmate Santana solo estamos platicando" dijo Puck levantanto las manos.

"que me ven losers?" les dijo Santana.

Kurt levanto las manos y jalo a Rachel cuando esta iba a contestarle a Santana.

"te veo despues mi princesa judia" se despidio Puck jalando a una celosa Santana.

"bye Noah" dijo Rachel "que?" pregunto cuando vio la cara de Kurt.

"Deseas morir?" le pregunto el joven de ojos azules.

"Que?"

"Por que coquteas con Puckerman?"

"ah Noah! Solo es amigo. Se te olvida que tengo novio?"

"no a mi no, pero a Puckerman si"

"Noah es inofensivo"

"Puck si pero Santana no"

"La chica esa?"

"aha, es de Lima adjacentes.. el lugar mas peligroso de aqui" agrego Kurt cuando vio la cara confundida de Rachel "dicen que guarda cuchillas en su cabello"

"por favor" dijo Rachel incredula.

"es muy peligrosa es una perra puede hacer tu vida un infierno"

"y por que lo haria?"

"Puckerman es su novio o algo asi"

" No estoy interesada en Noah. No pasara nada entre nosotros el tiene novia y yo tengo novio" Rachel se pregunto por que Noah omitio esa informacion ayer.

"Eso nunca a detenido a Puck. Solo mantente alejada de el" le aconsejo Kurt mientras caminaban.

"pero Noah es me cae bien ademas es mi vecino. Ayer me llevo a casa"

"Rachel que parte de Santana tiene el poder tu destruir tu vida no entendiste"

"no exageres…" Rachel que se quedo sin palabras cuando entro al salon y vio a la rubia de ojos de avellana. La joven vestia un uniforme de porristas (a diferencia de ayer que andaba en jeans y playera). Al lado de ella estaba un joven atractivo. _Claro que tiene novio_ penso Rachel.

"OH no,no,no" dijo Kurt parandose en frente de Rachel "ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en Finn. Si Santana es mala, la perra en cargo Fabray es lo que le sigue"

"son novios?" pregunto Rachel.

"lamentablemente si, desde hace un ano" le dijo Kurt triste mientras se sentaban.

Fabray y el Finn ese los voltearon a ver. Rachel movio la mano a forma de saludo. No podia ser tan mala como decia Kurt. El dia anterior fue amable con ella apesar de que le rego el café caliente. Finn sonrio de lado y Fabray la miro con coraje.

"que haces? Estas loca?" susurro Kurt

Rachel vio como los novios discutian. La rubia volvio a mirarla de forma despectiva. La diva sintio algo extrano cuando vio esa mirada dura. Una mirada que ayer la vio con ternura.

"Con Fabray no se juega es la reina de McKinley" le dijo Kurt.

El professor entro y empezo su clase.

Rachel se sintio triste por que por una extrana razon algo le decia que ella y la rubia podian ser muy buenas amigas.

Mas tarde Rachel caminaba en el pasillo con Kurt y Tina cuando sintio algo frio y pegajoso en la cara.

"Bienvenida a McKinley" dijo con voz burlona un joven alto.

"David eres un bruto" le grito Kurt. El chico se rio y siguio caminando con sus amigos.

"Rachel estas bien?" le pregunto Tina.

"yo…" Rachel estaba impactada nunca en su vida le habia pasado algo igual. Sintio lagrimas en los ojos. Por que le harian algo asi ni siguera conocia a ese David.

"toma Rach" dijo Kurt sacando de la mochila un toalla. Rachel lo miro confundida "digamos que los granizados y yo somos buenos amigos" le dijo Kurt.

"Te queda bien el morado" dijo una burlona Santana.

"si man hands se te ve bien" dijo la Hermosa rubia de ojos verdes. Santana y otra rubia soltaron una carcajadas. "esto es para que sepas cual es tu lugar, loser" le dijo con desprecio la rubia.

"y tu quien te crees que eres?" le grito enojada Rachel.

"yo soy tu peor pesadilla enana" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maligna.

Rachel apreto los punos; quien se creia esta hija….

Olviden lo dijo ayer esta no es la chica mas Hermosa del mundo, es la mas despreciable.

"Vamonos , no perdamos el tiempo con esta cosa" dijo Santana.

"se van arrepentir. Esto no se quedara asi" dijo enojada Rachel. Tina la tomo de los hombros para evitar que la diva se fuera encima de la rubia.

"claro que no se quedara asi. Si no te lavas la cara pronto se hara mas pegajoso, si quieres yo te ayu.."

"B" interrumpio Santana a la rubia de ojos azules.

"Mira RaPaul mantente entre los tuyos" dijo la malvada rubia senalando a Kurt y a Tina. "por que si no esto sera nada comparado a lo que te espera"

"si no que? Vas a mandar mas idiotas a que me avienten granizados por que tu no tienes el valor de hacerlo tu misma" dijo Rachel arrempujandola. Se escucho "ohs" de los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor de ellos. Rachel ni cuenta se dio cuando estos se acercarron.

"Esto es guerra Berry" le grito la rubia.

"Quieres Guerra pues la tendras" le grito Rachel al trio cuando se alejaban.

"Rachel no se si eres muy valiente o muy idiota" dijo Tina.

"Rachel fue un gusto conocerte" dijo Kurt alejandose de ella. A Kurt le agradaba la morena pero no queria estar en la lista negra de la Unholy Trinity, si David y los demas le hacian la vida de cuadritos, no queria imaginar que le harian esas brujas.

"Kurt espera.." lo llamo Berry.

"esta salvando su pellejo" le dijo Tina.

"tu tambien me vas abandonar" le pregunto Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"claro que no" dijo Tina

"Gracias"

"te abandonara despues de que te ayude a quitarte el granizado"

_Estoy jodida_ lloro Rachel.

**Siguiente capitulo**

"escuchaste lo que paso?"

"si que valiente, no?"

"mas bien suicida. Le declaro la guerra a la HBIC"

"Sam.."

"pobrecita no tendra amigos por lo que le queda en McKinley"

"te equivocas"

"Pues el glee club ya no le habla"

"gallinas"

"quien va querer ser sus amigos?"

"nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pay back bitch!" dijo aventando el granizado.

Polux: gracias! Que bueno que te guste.

Dianna0012: es un poco cliché que conozcas a tu otra mitad en una accidente pero si pasa, a mi me paso.

Haru B.B: G!p Quinn. Quinn tiene.. aparato reproductor masculino. G!p faberry historias son muy comunes, y quiese probar hacienda una.

Biankita87: tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Annalemos: gracias!

Pao Vargas: tienes toda la razon, un hijo es una bendicion, puede complicar tu vida si llega en un momento inesperado pero no es imposible salir adelante. Creo que es una motivacion mas para salir adelante. Ahorita las dos estan es shock y como tu dices necesitan sentarse hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capitulo! Gracias por seguir el fic y comentar.

Que piensan de los rumores sobre Quinntana? A mi me gusta la amistad de ellas pero me molesta que Ryan haya prometido Faberry heaven y ahora nos dara Kitty y Quinn. Por que Quinn, quien a cambiado, queria ser la mentora de Kitty, quien se a portado mal con Britt la amiga de Quinn? A veces siento que Ryan nos trata como si fueramos tontos.

G!p Quinn Fabray.

Les tengo una pequena sorpresa sobre la capitana de las porristas, si alguien adivina pongo otro capitulo hoy en la noche.

**Capitulo 5**

Rachel estaba en la gradas de la cancha de futbol, esperado que Quinn terminara su entrenamiento. Ya habia tomado una decision y queria hacersela saber a la rubia. Quinn por su parte andaba toda distraida desde aquel dia en casa de Rachel, por poco y le contaba todo a su mama pero se detuvo. No sabia cuales eran los planes de la morena, por un lado tenia la illusion de que Rachel pensaria mejor las cosas, por eso le estaba dando espacio, no queria presionarla. Era el cuerpo de Rachel el que albergaria a su bebe y por lo tanto tenia que respetar su decision, cualquiera que esta fuera. Pero eso no evitaba que le doliera el abortar su bebe. En el fin de semana, varias veces se encontro afuera de la casa de los Berry, dispuesta a decirles la verdad y a suplicarles que convecieran a Rachel que tener el bebe era lo mejor. No podia ser egoista por mas que quisiera formar una familia con su estrellita no podia obligarla.

Como siempre Quinn fue la ultima en abandonar el campo de juego. Al menos aun tenia su pasion por el futbol aunque no andaba en su mejor momento. Coach le habia gritado como nunca antes. Ella, la estrella del equipo femenino de soccer de McKinley habia fallado tantos goles hoy, fallo uno sin portera. Pero lo unico en su mente era Rachel, no podia dejar de pensar en ella y en el dano que le causo.

"Hey" saludo Quinn sentandose a lado de Rachel.

"Hola Quinn"

Rachel observo a Quinn quien todavia esta en su uniforme de entrenamiento, toda sudada con el cabello alborotado, para la diva es la imagen mas sexy; le recuerda a sus noches de pasion, ese hormigueo vuelve a su estomago. Lo morena siente deseos de tomar a la rubia ahi mismo, en ese lugar. A Rachel le gustaria culpar a los hormonas pero desde antes de quedar embarazada la rubia la prendia sin siguera intentarlo.

Se quedaron calladas unos segundos.

"como estas?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"mal" contestaron las dos.

"Rachel yo.."

"lo siento Quinn" dijo Rachel interrumpiendola "no debia compararte con tu papa y no debia haber dicho lo que dije sobre.."

"te refieres a tener miedo que el bebe herede mi condicion?" Rachel asintio bajando la cabeza avergonzada. "no te disculpes, es normal que te asuste, a mi tambien me da miedo".

"pero esa no es la razon.."

"de que vas abortar?" pregunto Quinn; Rachel asintio con la cabeza. "entonces lo vas hacer?" le pregunto la rubia con miedo.

"si, es lo mejor…"

"NO! lo mejor para quien? Para ti? Para mi? crees que vamos a poder vivir sabiendo que le negamos la oportunidad de vivir a nuestro hijo" dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada

"Quinn entiende"

"no, entiende tu te conozco y se que no podras dormir en las noches pensando en el. Yo se que tienes miedo, yo tambien tengo miedo. Se que las cosas cambiaran pero no tienen que cambiar para mal. Dame una oportunidad y te voy a demostrar que valemos la pena" le suplico la rubia.

"mi decision no tiene nada que ver con mi amor por ti"

"Rachel yo te a…"

"No te atrevas Quinn. Ves? Esto es lo que no quiero, obligarte a decir algo que no sientes"

"y tu como sabes lo que siento?" pregunta enojada la rubia.

"si lo sientes, por no lo dijiste antes?"

"oh! Entonces cuando tu lo dices, yo lo debo de creer pero cuando yo te lo quiero decir tu no quieres aceptarlo" cuestiona la chica Fabray arqueando la ceja.

"Quinn por favor! No hagas esto mas dificil, por favor!" dijo la morena rompiendo en llanto.

"Rachel" la llamo Quinn tomando su rostro entre sus manos "mira por favor"

"no puedo"

"por que?"

"por que si lo hago no lo_ hare"_ Si Rachel miraba esos ojos que tanto amaba comenzaria a imaginarse a su bebe con eso ojos. Ella no queria darle un rostro a su bebe por que le seria mas dificil abortar.

"Entonces no lo hagas. Quien dice que tienes que hacerlo? Si tienes dudas no lo hagas, yo estare contigo, no seremos los primeros padres adolescentes. Yo se que seriamos los mejores, especialmente tu Rach, tu serias la mejor madre del mundo" dijo Quinn con una cara ilusionada "te prometo que nada les faltaria, es mas tu no tendrias que renunciar a Broadway, los tres nos iriamos a NY"

"y Berkeley?"

"puedo encontrar otra escuela"

"pero Quinn, es tu sueno"

"era mi meta pero la metas se pueden modificar. Mi sueno es tener una familia, una verdadera familia, yo quiero ese sueno contigo Rach" dijo Quinn besandola suavemente.

"y de que viviriamos Quinn?"

"yo puedo trabajar"

"eres una adolescente, de que puedes trabajar? No ganarias lo suficiente para manter un bebe y menos a una familia y la escuela?"

"tu dejalo en mis manos" una convencida Quinn afirmo.

"no Quinn, no podemos traer a nuestro bebe a sufrir"

"confia en mi, por favor! Se que te han fallado pero yo no la hare, dejame probarte que yo no soy ellos, yo no soy Russell"

Rachel rio sin ganas por supuesto que Quinn, no era como ellos. Ella no era Jessie, o Finn, o sus _amigos _de Carmel, o Shelby y sobre todo Quinn no era nada como su padre. Lo unico que compartian era el apellido. Pero aun asi Quinn buscaba la aceptacion de su familia, los poderosos Fabray. Su embarazo seria una mancha para el intachable nombre de los super religiosos Fabray.

"y tu familia?"

"ellos tendran que aceptar.." Rachel miro a Quinn con una cara de estas hablando en serio. Si claro, Russel aceptaria con los brazos abiertos a la hija de los judios maricones, es mas facil que se congele el infierno. Quinn agacho la mirada, la diva tenia razon, Russell no lo aceptaria, es mas seguro que la correra a patadas de su casa y Judy hara cualquier cosa que el diga. Por ese lado la rubia sabe que esta frita.

"y en la escuela que diremos? Estas dispuesta a rebelar tu secreto? o diremos que me acoste con otro y quede embarazada?"

"yo…si.. eso lo podemos resolver llegado el momento"

Rachel nego con la cabeza, si Kurt fue victima de tantas bromas pesadas y burlas, por ser gay. Que no podian hacerle esos ignorantes a Quinn? Esos idiotas podian hacerle dano a la rubia.

Rachel se paro con conviccion limpiandose las lagrimas. "Quinn, yo estoy aqui para informarte que este miercoles osea manana tengo una cita para llevar a cabo el procedimiento para interumpir mi embarazo"

"joder Rachel" dijo Quinn sintiendo nauseas "lo dices como si fuera.." Quinn se lleva las manos a la cabeza desesperada.

"como quieres que lo diga? Lo diga de la manera que lo diga es el mismo resultado. Este es la direccion del lugar por si quieres ir" le dice la morena extendiendole una hoja de papel.

"tus padres saben?" Rachel niega con la cabeza. "quien ira contigo?"

"me gustaria que fueras pero entiendo que va encontra de tus principios morales. No te preocupes alguien de mi entera confianza estara conmigo"

"Blaine?" Otra respuesta negativa "Quien Rach? Jessie?"

"eso no importa, solo queria decirtelo, si cambias de opinion puedes acompanarme, si no, yo te informare de los resultados"

"estas segura?"

"completamente Quinn"

"lo siento no puedo apoyarte, quiero hacerlo pero no puedo" dice Quinn parandose "si cambias de opinion aqui estare… para ustedes" Rachel siente como si alguien le apretara el corazon, se para y deja el papel en la banca cerca de la mano de Quinn, esta no lo toma.

"Adios Quinn" susurra antes de marcharse.

Quinn se sienta en la banca derrotada, toma el papel entre sus manos y lo aprieta con fuerza, tratando de sacar toda su fustracion. Lagrimas rodan en su rostro, ella sabe que Rachel tiene razon, para ellas seria mas dificl criar este bebe, todos querian saber quien es el padre. El temor mas grande de Quinn era que descubrieran su secreto y volver a vivir en infierno que vivio en su antigua ciudad, las burlas, los bromas, el desprecio con la que la trataron cuando descubrieron su secreto. Desde que se mudaron a Lima un par de anos atras, Quinn se prometio que seria mas cuidadosa y que no revelaria su secreto por nada del mundo. Sin embargo por su bebe, por Rachel estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Tenia miedo? Claro que tenia pero por su _familia_ estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo. Lagrimas amargas rodaron en sus ojos, el bebe todavia no era ni siquiera un bebe y ella ya lo consideraba su familia, su hijo. Quinn se pregunto como era posible amar a alguien que ni siquiera conocia. _por que es parte de Rachel_ le dijo su conciencia.

Quinn sentia que al rechazar al bebe Rachel la estaba rechazando a ella tambien, tal cual lo habian hecho todos especialmente Russell.

Quinn penso en su padre, aquel hombre que cuando nina siempre admiro y busco su aprobacion, pero siempre se quedo corta, nunca termino de agradarlo, menos cuando su amiguito hizo acto de presencia. Russell se moriria del coraje si se enteraba que embarazo a la hija de esos _pecadores _pero eso no le importaba , Quinn estaba dispuesta a enfretar a su familia por Rachel. Al fin y al cabo no seria la primera vez que peleara con un Fabray por la joven judia.

25 de Agosto del 2011

"escuchaste lo que paso?"

"si que valiente, no?"

"mas bien suicida. Le declaro la guerra a la HBIC"

"Sam.."

"pobrecita no tendra amigos por lo que le queda en McKinley"

"te equivocas"

"Pues el glee club ya no le habla"

"gallinas"

"quien va querer ser sus amigos?"

"nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa.

**Masha-Agron**: habra muy poquito Finchel y Quitt y St. Berry casi nada, no te preocupes Faberry terminaran juntas.

**Littlelealamb:** en el siguiente capitulo sabran el por que de la actitud de Quinn.

**Zilm:** todas quieren un que el bebe tenga los ojos de Quinn, una mini Quinn suena bien.

**Biankita87**: Rachel sera un poco mas valiente que la Rach del show. Con el caracter que tiene Rachel en el show, nunca entendi por que Rachel permite que los demas la hagan sentir menos en especial Finn, que supuestamente la ama, la trata con la punta del pie y ella sigue "enamorada de el".

**Annalemos:** gracias!

**Dianna0012**: a mi tambien. Me gusta el romance.

**Pao Vargas:** disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios especialmente los tuyos, parece que leyeras mi mente, has acertado en muchas cosas. Ya sabras de que hablo en los proximos capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que les prometi que si alguien adivinaba las sorpresa que les tenia, yo actualizaria hoy. Alguien aqui a estado poniendo atencion (lol) y adivino, asi que aqui esta el update. La mala es que manana por la noche me voy a LA y regreso hasta el lunes. No voy a poder escribir en estos dias, asi que actualizare hasta el lunes por la noche o martes.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Lean y comenten.

Glee ni sus personajes, me pertenece, lamentablemente le pertenece a Ryan Murphy.

G!p Quinn Fabray.

Capitulo 6

"Estas bien?" pregunto el conductor del auto.

Rachel no contesto nada solo suspiro y continuo mirando por la ventana, hoy era el dia que perderia a su bebe.

"Estas tomando la decision correcta" le aseguro la otra persona.

"Te arrepientes? alguna vez te arrepentiste de dejarme?" le pregunta la diva.

"No" dijo segura "Rachel nuestra situacion es diferente, yo solo preste mi vientre para que tu nacieras"

"pero aun asi soy tu hija y.." se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la joven "ni siquiera quisiste formar parte de mi vida"

"yo no queria ser madre, solo necesitaba el dinero, ademas tus padres te dieron todo el amor del mundo" afirmo Shelby.

Rachel se pregunto si ella seria igual de fria que esta mujer. Ella era su madre biologica, que tal si heredaba su frialdad. Que tal que si al igual que Shelby, no podia amar a sus hijos? Era lo mejor no tener al bebe.

"me suplico que no lo hiciera"

"umm"

"Quin… el papa de mi bebe, me suplico que no abortara" dijo recordando el dia anterior cuando Quinn fue a su casa y con lagrimas en los ojos le pedio que no lo hiciera.

"no es su decision" le dijo su antigua coach.

"es su hijo" dijo la morena.

"si de verdad le importara estaria aqui contigo" dijo molesta Shelby, aun no podia creer que Rachel hubiera sido tan tonta para embarazarse. Shelby sabia que Rachel tenia un futuro brillante por delante y no permitiria que un jovencito calenturiento se lo arruinara.

"Hasta consiguio trabajo" dijo Rachel con una pequena sonrisa. Quinn realmente queria este bebe.

"Un trabajo donde ganara el salario minimo?" pregunto Shelby "ademas trabajando tiempo parcial no podra manter a un bebe"

"yo pense que cuando le diera la noticia lo rechazaria"

"Rachel escuchame" dijo Shelby parando en un alto "es muy dulce que tu novio quiera al bebe y desee tenerlo pero tienes que ser realista, de ilusiones no van a vivir. Tienes que ser realista, un bebe este momento solo te complicara la vida"

"pero.."

"no dejes que te presione, esta es tu decision, es tu cuerpo. Que tal que un par de meses tu novio cambia de opinion y no quiera nada contigo y el bebe?"

"ell..el no es asi"

"Rachel cuando vea lo dificil que es criar a un bebe todo puede cambiar, si de verdad te amara estaria contigo ahora cuando lo necesitas"

"ell..el" se corigio "por su religion no esta deacuerdo con el aborto"

"pero si cree en sexo premarital" comento molesta Shelby "que hipocrita" dijo entre dientes.

Rachel cerro los ojos, no queria discutir con Shelby, ella no conocia a Quinn como ella. El resto del camino la diva se mantuvo callada. El camino era largo (aproximadamente 2 horas) no queria oir a Shelby hablar mal de Quinn, preferia mantenerse callada que pelear con su _madre_.

Era un soleado viernes por la tarde, sus padres pensaban que pasaria el fin de semana con Blaine, Shelby habia encontrado esta clinica a unas millas de Lima, el doctor era amigo de esta. Los nervios de la diva crecian mas con cada vez que se acercaban a la clinica, ellas habian estado aqui el miercoles pero solo le habian realizado unos analisis y le dieron otra cita para este dia.

Rachel apreto con fueza los ojos y deseo que la rubia estuviera aqui con ella, al lado de Quinn se sentia segura. Desde que llego a McKinley, la rubia se convirtio en su caballero de armadura brillante, una pequena sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al recordar el dia que _conocio_ a Quinn.

26 de Agosto del 2011

La joven diva esperaba en la fila su turno para agarrar su comida, la morena estaba furiosa. Su dia habia empezado mal, con una llamada de Jessie, para variar habian discutido, ultimamente parecia que era todo lo que hacian. Rachel le comento su deseo de unirse a Nuevas Direcciones y Jessie se habia burlado de los jovenes llamandolos perdedores y diciendo que ni siquiera Rachel podia ayudarlos, que si se unia a ellos seria una perdedora igual que ellos. A Rachel le molesto la manera despectiva que Jessie se referia a sus amigos, buenos companeros, le recordaba a una rubia malcreada. Que les daba derecho a sentirse mas que los demas? Los jovenes del Glee club la abandonaron el dia anterior pero despues se disculparon y explicaron su miedo. Kurt fue a visitarla a su casa y le platico como habia sido victima de tantas bromas pesadas de parte del equipo de futbool Americano y no queria agregar a la unholity trinity a su lista de agresores. La lider de estas no se tentaba el corazon para destruir a sus enemigos o ese era el rumor que corria en el instituto. Cuando llegaba a la preparatoria fue recibida con una granizado, estaba vez estaba preparada, llevaba su kit para granizados. Rachel penso que reportar los ataques al director era una buena idea, asi que fue a su oficina; todo iba bien, Figgins prometio hacerse cargo pero su actitud cambio cuando le dijo el nombre de su agresora, nada mas menciono el apellido Fabray y el director le cambio la cara, dijo que no podia hacer acusasiones sin pruebas y practicamente la corrio de la oficina. A esto sumale los nombres que Santana y las otras porristas la llamaban cada vez que la veian. Ella no entendia cual era el problema, Kurt decia que tenian miedo que les fuera a robar los novios, pero ella no estaba interesada ni en Noah ni en Finn.

La diva hizo una cara de asco cuando vio la comida de hoy, se prometio que apartir de manana traeria su propia comida. Tomo una agua y un poco de lo que parecia ensalada cuando sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro, voltio y vio a una rubia sonriente.

"Hola Rachel!" dijo la rubia.

La diva la miro con una cara de pocos amigos y continuo su camino, no tenia tiempo para sus juegos. La rubia la tomo del brazo y la morena la miro con coraje.

"Disculpa" dijo la rubia soltandola "solo queria invitarte a comer conmigo y Sam" senalo al rubio de la boca grande.

Rachel sintio su sangre calentarse por el coraje que tenia. La rubia se habia encargado de dejarla sin amigos y ahora venia a burlarse de ella, invitandola a comer con ella. Que estaria planeando? De verdad creia que era tan tonta como para caer en sus trampas.

"dejame en paz" gruno la pequena morena.

"pero.."

Rachel la dejo con la palabra en la boca, camino en la cafeteria buscando una mesa donde comer, vio a los chicos del Glee club pero no se acerco a ellos, no queria perjudicarlos. Miro a su alrededor y vio a la rubia moviendo su mano, haciendole senas. Rachel se pregunto a que se debia el cambio de actitud de la rubia, unas veces era grosera y fria y otras toda sonrisas. La diva se dio cuenta que la rubia solo estaba acompanada por el tal Sam y sonrio, eso era, la rubia tenia miedo, como sus amigas no estaban con ella era presa facil.

Rachel camino con paso firme a la mesa de la rubia, Kurt noto algo raro en ella y se levanto rapidamente a seguirla.

"Rachel" la llamo Kurt.

La diva no le puso atencion, llego a la mesa de la rubia, quien para variar le sonrio.

"que bueno que cambiaste de…" la rubia no pudo terminar por que Rachel tomo el granizado que estaba en la mesa y se lo arrojo en la cara.

"Payback bitch!" dijo triunfante la morena.

"Rachel!" grito Kurt. Sam la miraba sorprendido.

"Que no te gusta estar de otro lado?" pergunto la diva a Fabray quien abria y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo pero no le salian palabras.

"te comieron la lengua? No eres tan valiente sin tus achichingles" le dijo Rachel. Todos en la cafeteria las observaban sorprendidos. La nueva le habia aventado un granizado a Quinn Fabray, Rachel no se dio cuenta pero habia un grupo de chicas querian matarla con la mirada, eran las seguidoras de la mas joven de los Fabray.

"Toma Q" Sam dijo dandole servilletas a Quinn para limpiarse la cara.

"esuchame Fabray no te tengo miedo" declaro Rachel con la manos en la cintura.

"pues deberias" dijo una voz detras de ella.

La diva volteo y se quedo helada. No era posible, frente a ella se encontraba la rubia vestida de porrista, con Santana y la otra rubia a su lado.

"Quinnie" grito la rubia de ojos azules"estas bien?" le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a limpar su cara.

"estoy bien Britt" dijo la otra rubia de ojos avellana.

"que paso aqui?" pregunto la malvada rubia.

"pero.." pregunto Rachel mirando de una rubia a otra.

"gemelas" le susurro Kurt. La diva rodo los ojos, claro que ya se habia dado cuenta de ese pequeno detalle pero por que nadie se lo dijo antes.

"Quinn?" pregunto la lider de las porristas. Miro la mano de Rachel que aun tenia el vaso del granizado, no era necesario ser muy inteligente para sumar dos y dos.

"Ahh! Quinnie recibio su primer slushi" dijo riendose Santana.

"Callate S" le grita la gemela mala.

"que no es mi culpa que la hobit haya tenido suficientes ovarios para atacar a una Fabray" dijo en tono de burla la latina.

"es cierto eso Q?" le grito su gemela.

"calmate Charlie, solo fue un accidente"

"yo no queria..me equivoque, lo siento" dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"no sabes en la que te metiste enana" Charlie amenazo a Rachel dandole un empujon.

"que esta pasado?" pregunto Coach Sylvester.

"la hobit le avento un granizado a Q" respondio Santana.

"es cierto coach la cosa esta ataco a mi hermana"

"hiciste eso tapon de alberca?" pregunto Sue.

"si pero.. fue una equivocacion.. yo queria aventarselo a ella" se defendio Rachel. Kurt solo se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

"ah querias atacar a mi capitana" grito Sue escandalizada.

"yo..yo" tartamudeo la diva.

"acompaname" Sue dijo jalandola del brazo.

"coach, espere" grito Quinn tratando de alcanzarlas.

"no te metas" le dijo Charlie a su gemela.

Charlie y Santana salieron detras de su coach.

"pobrecita Rachel, a mi me cae bien per la odian, la tratan muy mala y la pobre no tiene amigos que la protejan" dijo Brittany.

"Seguro y la castigan por hacer algo que nadie se a atrevido hacer aqui, defenderse de los ataques de los populares" Kurt agrego molesto.

Quinn se paro decidida, sabia que era injusto que castigaran a Rachel, su hermana habia ordenado ataques en contra de la joven de ojos color marrones sin ninguna razon. Camino con paso seguro a la oficina de Figgins, cuando llego Sue exigia un castigo ejemplar para la joven. Santana y Charlie reian en el marco de la puerta abierta.

"senor Figgins puedo entrar?" pregunto Quinn, su hermana la miro enojada.

"ahorita no, estoy ocupado" dijo Figgins sin prestarle atencion.

"Rachel es inocente" afirmo Quinn. Rachel la miro sorprendida.

"que quiere decir con eso Fabray?" pregunto Figgins.

"ella no me ataco fue.."

"un accidente? Por favor Quinn el granizado no llego a tu cara por accidente, ella te queria atacar, mas bien a mi" dijo Charlie acercandose a su hermana, tratando de intimidarla.

"Rachel si me avento el granizado" Quinn afirmo y las porristas sonrieron triunfantes. "por que yo se lo pedi"

"que estas diciendo? Ves Figgins el slushi ya le afecto el cerebro, exigo que la cuelgues" dijo Sue, Rachel grito asustada.

"Rachel y yo estamos haciendo una investigacion sobre bullying en las escuelas, los efectos de este, las reacciones de los estudiantes y del personal, cierto Rach?"

"si, si, claro Quinn aqui presente me dijo que los granizados son una fuente frecuente de intimidacion en esta escuela, nosotras queriamos ver que reaccion obteniamos si yo atacaba a Quinn delante de todos, verdad Quinn?" Quinn asintio con la cabeza "ya ven como en muchas escuelas los estudiantes reportan estos incidentes pero las autoridades no los toman en serio" dijo Rachel mirando al director.

"mmm" Figgins tosio "que bueno que nuestra escuela no es una de esas, pero la proxima vez deben avisarme de sus experimentos"

"para que clase es?" pregunto Charlie, con una ceja elevada.

"la de ingles C, todavia no escoges el tema de tu investigacion?" pregunto Quinn "a papa no le gustara eso C" agrego la rubia con una sonrisa. Charlie fulmino con la mirada a su hermana menor.

"todo esta aclarado, asi que pueden retirarse, ah y no olviden poner en su investigacion mi oportuna intevencion" dijo Figgins sacando a todos de la oficina.

"oportuna intervencion" dijo la diva entre dientes.

"Fabray, Lopez, a mi oficina" ordeno Sue "esta vez te salvaste Berry pero te tengo en la mira" amenazo Sue alejandose con sus porristas.

"maravilloso otro enemigo mas" dijo con sarcasmo Rachel.

"nah, Sue ladra pero no muerde" le dijo Quinn, quien estaba atras de Rach, muy cerca de ella, la morena podia sentir la respiracion de la rubia en su cuello. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

"gracias.. por todo" dijo timidamente la morena.

"no fue nada" dijo la rubia con una pequena sonrisa.

"nada? Me salvaste de la horca"

"no seas melodramatica Sue no te hubiera horcado" dijo Q y la diva respiro aliviada "tal vez decollado o descuartizado.." bromeo la rubia.

"que mala eres" dijo Rachel dandole un golpe en el brazo.

"Rachel Berry, que agresiva eres" dijo Quinn haciendo una moca de dolor, que provoco una risa en la diva. "que bonita eres cuando sonries" dijo sin pensar la rubia. Las chicas se sonrojaron. "me gustaria platicar contigo pero..tengo que ir a lavarme..y.. te veo despues ok" dijo rapidamente Quinn.

"me dejas ayudarte, por favor ?" pregunto la joven Berry " tengo mi kit para granizados en mi casillero te lo puedo prestar"

"kit para granizados?" cuestiono Quinn con una risita.

"que? Mujer aprevenida vale por dos, senorita Fabray" dijo Rachel dando con la punta de su dedo un golpezito en la punta de la nariz de Quinn. Quinn tenia la nariz mas perfecta del mundo, segun Rachel Berry.

"eres…otra cosa Berry"

"te molesta?" pregunto Rachel tomando el brazo de la rubia.

"no, me agrada, me agrada mucho" dijo la rubia caminando del brazo de Rachel Berry.

Ese fue el dia que Rachel Berry conocio oficialmente a Quinn Fabray e iniciaron una bonita amistad que mas tarde se convirtio en amor.

**JusCurious:** No, no estas confundida, hay dos Fabray. Pense que nadie se daria cuenta de la diferencia. Bien hecho!

**Éclair Rozen**: gracias! Que bueno que te gusta. Que opinas de tener dos Fabray?

**AlicePark: **la capitana es Charlotte Fabray. Es que a mi me gusta la Quinn malvada y la Quinn dulce. Asi que dije por que tengo que elegir cuando puedo escribir sobre las dos.

**Elizabeth: **gracias! Los estos hacienda mixteados por que todas quieren saber que pasara con el fababy

**Leesun.n**: confiemos en la fuerza del amor.

** : **no les di pistas en si, pero cuando hablaba de la HBIC solo mencionaba su apellido, nunca su nombre. La actitud de la HBIC era fria mientras la otra Fabray era mas amable, Quinn juega soccer no es porrista, pero entiendo la confusion por que unas partes son en presente y otras pasado. Se pudo interpreter como que Quinn era asi antes de conocer a Rachel. Te gusto la sorpresa?

**Cynthia.338:** tengo una idea como quiero llevar el fic pero ahorita siento dudas por que creo que si sigo lo que habia planeado, me mataran, lol. Seguire escribiendo haber que se me sale. Tengo un mapa en la cabeza como me gustaria desarrollar la historia pero cuando me siento a escribir a veces me salen otras cosas, todo depende de mi estado de animo. No creo que Quinntana sea "PR" mas bien no creo que Rivergron sea "PR" (a diferencia de Monchale). Di y Naya son muy amigas, desde que empezaron Glee. Naya lo dijo en una entrevista ellas dos se hicieron amigas primero. hay un video en youtube donde le preguntan a Dianna en que se parece a Quinn, ella responde que en que es amiga de Naya y senala a Naya quien esta entre el publico. Esto fue cuando ellos apenas iniciaban y Naya no era parte de los estelares. La amistad entre ellas es real pero no tienen tanta quimica como Lea y Dianna o Naya y HeMo. Yo creo que Ryan vio que son muy amigas y quiere sacar porvecho, esta tratando de desviar la atencion hacia Quinntana. Sabe que Faberry ya es igual o mas popular que Finchel y cree que puede convertir a la faberritanas en Quinntanas . Que siga sonando!

**Pao Vargas: **no seras mi alter ego? Jaja es que pareciera que leyeras mi mente, tus comentarios son tan acertados. Ya sabras de lo hablo en el siguiente capitulo. 

**Dianna0012: **si es dificil la situacion en la que se encuentran las chicas, pero confia en Rach. Si habra un poco de Quitt, a mi me gusta. HeMo dijo que si Britt se quedaba soltera ella queria que se liara con Quinn y Di dijo que no le molestaria besar a HeMo, y los bailecitos de estas dos durante la ultima gira, me inspiraron. Por ahora solo habra menciones de St Berry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! Ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo. Espero y les guste no tuve mucho tiempo para trabajar en el, apenas regrese hoy. Molesta de encontrarme con que Ryan no solo mintió sobre faberry pero ahora nos sale con que Quinn tiene nuevo novio, no solo novio pero un novio malo, después de todo lo que a pasado Quinn, nos sale con esta pendejada. Si Finn que la engano cuando estaba embaraza (y el pensaba que era su bebe) y Puck prácticamente abuso de ella, son los chicos buenos de la historia, imagínense como sera el nuevo novio malo. No tiene sentido que después de lo que a pasado y el crecimiento que a tenido Quinn se meta en una relación como esa. Ugh! Odio a Ryan, con razón Dianna corrió a Francia. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir el fic!**

**Glee ni sus personaje me pertenece.**

**G!P Quinn.**

**Capitulo**** 7**

"Rachel" Shelby la llamo "Rachel" la pequena diva estaba perdida en su mundo, recordando los momentos felices a lado de Quinn. Shelby sintio pena por ella, es verdad que no se arrepentia de a verla dejado pero se sentia mal por ella. Rachel tenia todo para cumplir su sueno de ser una super estrella. Shelby la conocio cuando Rachel ingreso a Carmel, inmediatamente vio el talento de la joven y se prometio ayudarla. Rachel se convirtio en su protegida, Shelby se veia en ella, y penso que a diferencia de ella, Rachel la haria en grande en Broadway, claro con su ayuda. A Shelby le molesto cuando los Berry's sacaron a Rachel de Carmel, un instituto privado, para meterla en McKinley, una escuela publica, sin embargo no dijo nada por que no tenia ningun derecho; Rachel no era su hija.

_Si Rachel no se hubiera movido esto no hubiera pasado, al menos en Carmel tenia a Jessie controlado _penso Shelby. A Shelby le sorprendio cuando Rachel le pidio un consejo, y claro su respuesta fue tienes que abortar, le hizo ver a la joven todas la cosas que perderia si continuaba con ese embarazo. Shelby sabia que Rachel tenia dudas por eso consiguio la cita mas pronto posible, para que la joven no se arrepintiera. Rachel podia vivir sabiendo que aborto su bebe pero no podria vivir sabiendo que perdio Broadway. Habia una sola cosa de la que se arrepentia Shelby Corcoran eso era no a ver triunfado en el teatro musical pero Rachel lo lograria, no dejaria que un perdedor y el bebe de este la detuvieran ademas no era ni siquiera un bebe, Rachel podria tener mas en un futuro.

"Rachel ya llegamos" dijo moviendo a la pequena morena que seguia con los ojos cerrados. "vamos" dijo saliendo de auto "Rachel se hace tarde" la regano golpeando la ventana donde la cabeza de la joven estaba recargada. Rachel miro sin ganas a su madre, la mujer que alguna vez admiro. En autopiloto la diva abrio la puerta y se bajo del auto. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya no queria pensar, cada vez que lo hacia dudaba mas y mas. Quinn, su hijo y Dios tenian que perdonarla por que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero lo correcto para quien?

"vamos" dijo Shelby tomando el brazo de la joven, ella podia leer las dudas en los ojos de su hija pero no permitiria que cometiera otro error, su embarazo era un error que tenia una solucion facil. Cuando iban entrando la clinica, Rachel paro y miro hacia el estacionamiento, deseando ver a Quinn, en esos momentos Rachel no queria otra cosa mas que estar con Quinn, sentirse segura en sus brazos, la dulce voz de la rubia susurrandole que todo estaria bien. Shelby sintio miedo cuando vio dudar a la morena. "estas haciendo lo correcto, ese joven no te amaba, te abandono cuando mas lo necesitas, si preguntas eso no es amor"

"y tu que sabes del amor?" le contesto la joven molesta. Entro a la clinica enojada, maldiciendo a Shelby, maldiciendo a Quinn, por su culpa estaba embarazada y ni siquiera estaba aqui, para sostener su mano. Shelby tenia razon la abandono, tal vez penso mejor las cosas y se dio cuenta que le convenia que abortara, asi no tendria un hijo y ni tendria que soportarla. Rachel apreto con fuerza los ojos y un par de lagrimas rodaron es sus mejillas. Ella sabia que las cosas no eran asi, Quinn amaba a este bebe, pero le era mas facil pensar que no, necesitaba tanto a la rubia.

"no puede derrumbarte, tu eres Rachel Berry" dijo Shleby apretando sus hombros "en unos minutos todo habra terminado" dijo dandole un pequeno beso en la frente. Shelby la dejo y fue a la recepcion a informar a la enfermera de su llegada. Rachel miro a sus alrededores, esperando ver la rubia.

_Por que si dice amarme no esta aqui? Por que no viene a detenerme? No que lucharia por nosotros? _Penso Rachel. La joven tomo una silla que le permitia ver hacia el estacionamiento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Quinn corriendo por la puerta de cristal, pero los minutos pasaban y Quinn no llegaba.

"En unos minutos nos atenderan" le dijo Shelby sentandose frente a ella.

Rachel solo asintio para hacerle saber a Shelby que la habia escuchado. Miro a su alrededor no habian muchas personas en la sala de espera, dos chicas, una senora, los que llamaron su atencion fue una pareja de jovenes. Se veian de un poco mas grandes que ella, la joven estaba sentada en el regazo del chico con su cabeza en el pecho de el, el acariciaba con amor el vientre de ella. Se veian tan enamorados; Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse a Quinn y a ella, lo que pudo haber sido si este bebe hubiera llegado unos anos mas tarde. Si tan solo…

"Rachel Berry" llamo la enfermera.

26 de Agosto del 2011

"De verdad lo siento" Rachel se disculpo por enesima vez, mientras ayudaba a Quinn a lavarse el cabello en el sink de bano.

Rachel habia insistido que fueran a los vestidores para que Quinn se banara pero Quinn mintio diciendo que no podia llegar tarde a su proxima clase. La verdad es que la rubia nunca usaba las duchas de los vestidores hasta que se aseguraba que no habia nadien en la escuela. No queria que alguien fuera a descubrir su secreto.

"esta bien Rachel al menos esta vez no fue café caliente" intento bromear la rubia.

"nadie me dijo que eran dos, dos Fabrays muy distintas "

"no te preocupes, no eres la primera que nos confunde hasta Finn nos confunde y eso que ya lleva un ano de novio con Charlie" la rubia le respondio. Quinn tenia sus dudas, no sabia si Finn era de verdad tan tonto o se hacia. Una vez habia intentado besarla pensando que era su hermana, lo raro es que la haya _confundido_ cuando Quinn vestia su uniforme de soccer.

"pero debi darme cuenta son tan diferentes, tu hermana, no es por ofender pero es una…"

"perra" termino Quinn con una risa. Rachel no seria la primera en expresarse asi de Charlie; Charlie era su hermana y la rubia la adoraba pero eso no le impedia ver los errores de su gemela y muchas veces habia pensado que en efecto Charlie era una perra.

"no, iba decir una persona muy fria pero…perra tambien le queda" dijo Rachel riendo mientras le daba su toalla rosita a Quinn.

"Charlie es la princesa de hielo" agrego Quinn, su hermana mayor era tan parecida a su padre.

"me alegro que tu no seas como ella" Rachel dijo con una sonrisa.

"yo tambien" contesto la rubia. Era verdad, lo que mas la asustaba era convertirse en su padre, una persona fria, dura, con aires de superioridad. En momentos Quinn le daba gracias a Dios por ser diferente, tal vez gracias a su condicion, ella no era como Russell.

"pero igual debi darme cuenta, la forma de vestir, el cabello, (Chalie siempre andaba con su ponytail mientras Quinn con el cabello suelto), la mirada.." dijo Rachel.

"la mirada?" pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

"si la mirada, tus ojos tienen mas pigmentos dorados y cuando los miro siento como si estuviera viendo los ojos de alguien que ya conozco y…" Rachel se sonrojo "los ojos de Charlie son mas verdes, creo, tal vez fue un efecto de la luz" agrego Rachel apenada.

Quinn sonrio cuando la diva agacho la cabeza.

"yo tambien siento que ya te conozco" dijo la rubia.

"en serio?" pregunto la morena emocionada.

"si, no se por que pero me das mucha confianza, tal vez fuimos amigas en otra vida"

"si yo creo que si" la diva dijo con una gran sonrisa. Quinn no pensaba que estaba loca.

"te digo una cosa Rach" pregunto Quinn. Rachel sintio un hormiguero en le estomago cuando la rubia la llamo Rach. "cuando eramos pequenas mi mama nos diferenciaba por los ojos" dijo la rubia contenta de que su nueva amiga se diera cuenta de ese pequeno detalle. Russell pudo diferenciarlas hasta que tenian 5 anos y solo por que Quinn se cayo de un columpio hiriendose la frente, quedandole una pequella cicatriz . Desde pequenas Russell fue un padre distante solo cumplia con su deber de padre, que segun el era mantenerlas.

Quinn sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, levanto los brazos para quitarse su playera arruinada. Rachel sintio que el aliento la abandonaba, ahi frente a ella estaba Quinn Fabray, sin playera, solo en sport bra; la morena podia apreciar el abdomen trabajado de la joven y sus pequenos pero redondos y firmes pechos. _ Wow! _penso Rachel. Quinn saco de su mochila un hoodie rojo y se lo puso, su bra estaba un poco mojado pero era mejor a nada.

Quinn avento su arruinada playera en la basura.

"Quinn realmente lo siento. Si quieres puedo comprarte otra" sugirio la diva.

"Rach te juro que si dices lo siento una vez mas.."

"pero es que lo siento de verdad"

"quieres hacer algo por mi?" le pregunto la rubia tomando su mochila. La diva asintio. "comprame una hamburguesa doble con mucho pero mucho tocino" dijo Quinn chupandose los labios.

"guacala" dijo Rachel "eres carnivora?"

"y a mucha honra" bromeo la rubia, amarrando su cabello mojado.

"ya sabia que no podias ser perfecta" dijo Rachel mientras abandonaban el bano.

"hey! Solo por que disfutro los manjares de la vida?" pregunto con un puchero la rubia.

"sabes cuantos animals mueren para que tu _disfrutes _tus manjares?"

"es el circulo de la vida" dijo Quinn moviendo los hombros.

"que cruel eres" la regano la pequena Berry. En eso sono la campana.

"Cruel? Cruel es que no tuvimos lunch" contesto la rubia. Rachel bajo la mirada, sintiendose culpable de que Quinn no haya comido. "es queria pasarlo contigo, para conocernos un poco mas" la rubia agrego, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos en los tirantes de su mochila.

"lo siento" dijo la diva con una voz pequena.

"Rach en que quedamos?"

"estaba bien no mas disculpas, te prometo que comprare esa hamburguesa"

"si podemos ir el fin de semana a Breadsticks" la rubia dijo.

"en serio? Me encantaria" contesto emocionada la morena. Quinn queria salir con ella! temio que despues del incidente Quinn no iba querer ser su amiga, que solo estaba siendo amable con ella, pero no, Quinn queria ser su amiga. Quinn no entendia por que sentia esa necesidad de conocer a Rachel Berry, era no era muy amiguera, era amable y educada pero preferia no tener amigos cercanos por temor a que se enteraran de su secreto y le fallaran como en el pasado lo habian hecho.

"si, intercambiamos numeros para ponernos de acuerdo, Sam puede acompanarlos, no te molesta o si?" dijo la rubia mientras caminaban a su siquiente clase, la cual compartian.

"claro que no, tu novio puede venir con nosotras" la rubia solto tremenda cargajada cuando escucho eso.

"Sam no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo" dijo la rubia. Samuel Evans era su mejor amigo, la rubia tenia muchos conocidos pero muy pocas personas que consideraba amigos Sam era uno de ellas, el y….

"perdon, es que Sam es atractivo y tu eres bonita y como siempre andan juntos pense que eran novios"

"Sam es… guapo pero no es mi tipo" afirmo la rubia.

"entonces cual es tu tipo?" pregunto la diva, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de la joven Fabray se desvio hacia una rubia porrista de ojos azules.

"ninguno" susurro la rubia.

**Siguente Capitulo**

**La joven diva cerro los ojos para evitar llorar, una mano tomo la suya y sintio un calor invadir su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazon se aceleraron..…**

charlieDi: gracias! Me alegro que lo disfrutes

khalinkaa: es cierto kurt no le dijo a cual de las dos, ni que habian dos.

Sweet: gracias!

Zilm: esperemos que si

Rosi: espero te siga gustando.

Elizabeth: jaja Quinn no es bipolar.

Achele forever along: umm… no puedo decirte si o no por que aun no decido.

Éclair Rozen: doble Fabray doble Dianna! como te podras dar cuenta me gusta un poquito Dianna Agron jaja. Si buuu Shelby.

Littlelealamb: me da gusto que estos capitulos no hayan sido confusos para ti.

Pao Vargas: trate de mantener los de las hermanas fabray, no tan obvio para hacer el fic un poquito mas interesante. Como dices tu yo amo la Quinn dulce y tierna (que a veces podemos ver en la serie) pero tambien me gusta la Quinn mala (es sexy). Creo que Ryan puedo haber hecho grandes cosas con Quinn, pudo ser la gran villana de la serie o la gran protagonista, no solo hablo de Faberry, creo que si Ryan no hubiera utilizado a Quinn como utileria, ella fuera una de las grandes favoritas. Cuando inicio la seria pense que seria algo asi como rebelde que tendria dos parejas centrales Finn-Rach y Quinn-Puck, pero no Ryan odia a Quinn. Quick pudo haber sido una epica historia de amor, el chico malo y la nina buena, pero no, se empeno en finchel que para mi no tienen quimica a diferencia de las otras parejas.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo. Estoy un poco enojada por las burradas que hace Ryan con mi Quinnie, que melodramática soy, jaja. Ya sé que solo es un personaje y no es real, pero es que siento que cada vez que sale con una jalada, es como una falta de respeto para Dianna. Como utiliza su personaje para hacer quedar bien a los otros, Di es como su comodín, la usa para ilusionar a las Quick, Fraevans, Quinntanas, y sobre todo Faberry. Dianna es una dulzura, no se merece eso. Lo bueno es que contamos con el Fandom y los fics, aquí todo es perfecto jaja. Para mi Glee termino en la tercera temporada cuando una independiente Quinn que se fue a Yale. Voy a ver el episodio de Thanksgiving solo por Dianna, para que vea Ryan que no importa lo que haga con Quinn, nosotras apoyaremos hasta el final a Di.

Les recomendó este video, cada vez que lo veo me deja con una sonrisa: Can you feel the love tonight (faberry).

Gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios.

Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

Lean y Comenten.

Capitulo 8

"Rachel Berry" llamo la enfermera.

"si" Shelby se paro como un resorte.

"el doctor Davies esta atrasado, las atenderá en unos minutos"

"pero se supone que nos estaba esperando" dijo Shelby enojada, ella había hablado personalmente con Joshua Davies y se suponía que las atenderían rápidamente para evitar que Rachel se arrepintiera.

"lo siento, el esta atendiendo otro paciente, si no pueden esperar puedo hacerles otra cita" ofreció la joven enfermera.

"NO! No gracias" dijo Shelby con una falsa sonrisa.

Rachel solo observaba la interacción entre su madre y la enfermera.

"esta bien, les avisare cuando el doctor pueda atenderlas" dijo la enfermera.

"no lo puedo creer" murmuro Shelby molesta.

Rachel apoyo su cabeza en la pared derrotada. Esperarían más tiempo y entre más tiempo pasaba ahí mas dudaba, cada minuto que pasaba perdía la esperanza que Quinn apareciera. Pero debería dejar todo en manos de la rubia? No era justo, no podía culpar a la rubia por su decisión por que al final ella tenia la ultima palabra. Pero y si se arrepentía, y Quinn ya no quisiera nada con ella, no la culparía se había portado mal con ella, le había dicho cosas que hirieron a la joven Fabray.

_Dame una señal Dios _pensó Rachel.

La diva miro a la pareja de jóvenes, quienes no paraban de decirse cosas en el oído, sus manos descansaban en el abultado vientre de la joven. Se venia tan contentos. Rachel noto un brillo especial en la mirada de la joven madre. Vio como los llamaba una enfermera. Los chicos se levantaron y la siguieron agarrados de la mano, noto como hablaban emocionados con la enfermera, tal vez vendrían a un ultrasonido. Rachel pensó en como ella nunca conocería a su bebe, descanso sus manos en su aun plano vientre, lo acaricio pidiéndole perdón.

"espero no tarden mucho, mas tarde tengo practica con Adrenalina vocal" comento Shelby como si nada mientras hojeaba una revista. La joven Berry sintió nauseas, de verdad esta mujer era tan dura. Su atormentada hija estaba frente a ella, a punto de abortar su nieto y ella estaba tan campante como si nada, como si en lugar de deshacerse de su hijo a Rachel le fueran a sacar una muela. Rachel sintió ganas de vomitar al darse cuenta que estaba actuando igual a ella.

"Rachel estas bien?" pregunto Shelby cuando vio a la pequeña diva correr al baño.

La diva abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de baño y se metió en el primer cubículo, inmediatamente comenzó a vomitar. No sabia si vomitaba por las nauseas del embarazo o por que finalmente se dio cuenta del error tan grande que estaba a punto de cometer, iba a matar a su bebe. Como pudo a ver si quiera considerado esa opción? En que estaba pensando? Ella no era Shelby Corcoran, ella jamás haría algo tan bajo, entonces por que estaba aquí? Rachel sintió lagrimas correr en su rostro, se aferro fuertemente de toilet y siguió vomitando, su cabello cubría su rostro, sintió como alguien sujetaba su cabello mientras vomitaba. Cuando al fin saco toda la vergüenza que sentía, se deslizo en el piso del baño, sin importarle que estuviera sucio. La diva apretó los ojos preparándose para lo que venia. Los segundos pasaron y nada se escucho, lo cual extraño a la morena. La ultima vez que Shelby la había encontrado en esta posición se la paso regañándola, recordándole que tonta había sido por dejarse embarazar, y como esto era solo el principio, que si se quedaba con él bebe, se pondría como una ballena, los pies se le hincharían, su cuerpo jamás seria igual, le quedarían estrías en su vientre y nadie quería contratar a una madre soltera. Rachel sintió como pasaban una toalla mojada en su cara, limpiando delicadamente su rostro. Fue entonces cuando se percato de ese aroma tan familiar, no podía ser. La joven diva apretó con mas fuerza los ojos para evitar seguir llorando, una mano tomo la suya y sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron…era ella, no la había abandonado.

"Vamos amor" dijo levantándola con delicadeza. A la rubia le había partido el corazón ver así a su estrellita, se dio cuenta que hizo lo correcto al haber venido, Rachel la necesitaba tanto como ella necesitaba a la diva. Estaba en esto juntas, sin importar que pasara hoy, estaban juntas.

"Quinn, que haces aquí?" pregunto la diva cuando Quinn la llevaba al lavamanos.

"pensaste que no vendría?" pregunto la rubia mientras abría la llave del lavamanos.

"es que..tu dijiste…"

"se lo que dije Rach pero también dije que no te abandonaría"

"gracias" dijo la morena, un gran peso había caído de sus espaldas, su decisión ahora era clara como el agua. Rachel comenzó a enjuagarse la boca con el agua para quitarse el sabor amargo.

"toma" dijo la rubia dándole un poco de enjuague vocal. Rachel la miro con una ceja elevada.

"lo tengo por que estos últimos días todo me da asco, y he vomitado varias veces" dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"estas enferma?"

"no, creo que es…algunas parejas…creo que es él bebe…me están tocando a mi los síntomas" Rachel sonrió era justo.

"no es chistoso, ayer estaba trabajando cuando de repente tuve que salir corriendo al baño en mas de una ocasión, mis compañeros piensan que soy anoréxica"

"es bulimia" la corrigió la morena.

"hasta el tocino me da asco" dijo Quinn con un puchero.

"pues me parece justo" dijo Rachel con una pequeña risa.

"vale la pena" dijo la rubia acariciando el rostro de la diva. "por ti soportaría eso y mas" dijo dándole un piquito.

"gracias Quinn por estar aquí" dijo la morena besando la mano de Quinn que aun estaba en su mejilla.

"Rach yo sé que no quieres oír lo que siento por ti y te entiendo, no tuvimos el mejor inicio, nuestra relación se fue dando sin darnos cuenta, pero mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros y nada los cambiara, por eso estoy aquí para demostrarte cuando te quiero.." Rachel quiso hablar pero la rubia la callo con un beso. "te quiero Rachel, te quiero muchísimo" La rubia deseo decir te amo, pero no era el lugar adecuado, temía que la diva pensara que solo se lo decía para evitar que abortara. "te voy demostrar con hechos la verdad de mis palabras, por favor estrellita dame una oportunidad" suplico Quinn descansando su frente con la de Rachel.

"Quinn yo te am…"

"Rachel" grito una Shelby sorprendida al encontrar a su hija tan cerca de su amiga. Las chicas se separaron con un suspiro. "nos están esperando Rachel"

"ya vamos" dijo Rachel entrelazando su mano con la de Quinn, hecho que confundió a su madre.

"no podemos perder mas tiempo" la apresuro Shelby. Una vez pasado el shock de ver a la rubia tan cerca de su hija, la coach de Vocal adrenalina se alegró al ver que alguien mas estaría con ellas, si Rachel andaba toda deprimida antes de abortar, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría después. Ella le tenía cariño a la joven pero no tenia tiempo para hacerse cargo de ella, tenía una práctica pendiente.

"Rachel espera" dijo Quinn jalando de su mano "estas segura?"

"nunca he estado mas segura" dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

"prométeme que si tienes dudas por mas pequeña que sea, me lo dirás y pararemos esto" le suplico la rubia.

"te lo prometo"

"Rachel no tenemos todo el día" le recrimino Shelby.

"Disculpe me señora, pero deje de presionarla" le contesto Quinn enojada, si no le decía lo que se merecía era por respeto a la diva.

"y tu quien te crees que eres?" le contesto la coach enojada. Quien se creía esta jovencita? Y Shelby que se había alegró de su presencia pensando que era una aliada.

"soy su novia" mintió la rubia, no eran precisamente novias pero la capitána del equipo de soccer tenia la ilusión que eso cambiaria pronto.

"su novia?" pregunto con una risa burlona Shelby "si, sabes que Rachel esta aquí para abortar el hijo de su NOVIO"

"mi HIJO" grito la rubia.

"tu hijo, por favor. Rachel quieres explicarme que significa esto?" le pregunto Shelby "no solo te dejas embarazar por un idiota ahora eres lesbiana?"

"a usted que le importa" dijo Quinn poniéndose entre madre e hija, tratando de proteger a su amada de las palabras de su madre.

"tienes razón, no me interesa" dijo Shelby mirando de forma despectiva a Quinn "vamos Rae déjate de cosas y acabemos con esto"

La rubia se voltio a mirar a la diva, ahora entendía muchas cosas; Rachel había buscado ayuda en la persona menos adecuada.

"no tienes que hacerlo" dijo Quinn.

"Por supuesto que lo hará" grito Shelby, separándolas. "mi hija no echará a perder su futuro por el bastardo de ese cobarde"

Quinn vio rojo, apretó fuertemente los puños, nunca había sentido mas ganas de golpear a alguien que en este momento.

"estoy haciendo lo mejor para mi hija" remarco Shelby.

"y yo lo mejor para mi hijo..para mi familia" dijo la rubia mirando a la diva. Rachel vio como Quinn estaba temblando por el coraje e impotencia.

"que no es tu hijo" le grito Shelby.

"BASTA!" grito Rachel, parando la discusión. "ya tome una decisión y les gusto o no la van a respetar"

Quinn sintió como si alguien le apretara el corazón y Shelby la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

"vamos Quinn" la llamo la morena cuando vio a la rubia parada en el mismo lugar. "me acompañas a cancelar esta cita?" le pregunto la morena, extendiendo la mano.

"QUE?" pregunto Shelby.

"No voy abortar Shelby, voy a tener este bebe, a mi bebe, que por cierto no es ningún bastardo" dijo acariciando su vientre "y lo voy amar muchísimo"

"pero.. estas loca?" pregunto una Shelby sorprendida.

"no, no lo estoy, estoy enamorada, enamorada de un ser maravilloso" dijo mirando a Quinn "ella y mi bebe son lo mas importante en mi vida" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero estas eran de alegría, de alivio "entiendo que no puedas comprender mi decisión, ya que nunca has experimentado lo que es amar, solo has amado a ti misma pero yo no soy así, me tomo tiempo aceptarlo pero yo no soy como tu. Gracias por tu ayuda Shelby pero de ahora en adelante no te molestare mas, tengo el amor y apoyo de mi familia" dijo la morena y Quinn la abrazo por atrás.

"te vas arrepentir toda tu vida Rachel" le dijo Shelby.

"no, me arrepiento de haber considerado matar a mi bebe, me arrepiento de haberte pedido ayuda" dijo segura Rachel.

Shelby salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Rachel se voltio en los brazos de su amada y la beso con mucha dulzura.

"perdóname" dijo besando las mejillas mojadas de la rubia.

"no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo único importante es que nos diste una oportunidad" dijo acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

"vamos a salir adelante, verdad?" pregunto la morena.

"te lo juro amor, mientras estemos juntos tu, junior y yo todo estará bien" prometió Quinn besando con pasión a su estrellita, quería con ese beso borrar todas sus dudas y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

26 de Agosto del 2011

"me pasas la sal" pregunto Judy mientras comían. Charlie le dio la sal a su madre. Era una tarde común en la casa de los Fabray, comían en _familia, _el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el movimiento de los utensilios.

"como les fue en la escuela?" pregunto Judy tratando de romper el silencio. Russell rodo los ojos para el entre mas rápido terminaran mejor, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

"Bien como siempre" respondió Charlie. "nos estamos preparando para el campeonato, Sue confía en que ganaremos otra vez"

"como debe ser" dijo Russell, sus hijas debían sobresalir en todo lo que hicieran. Los Fabray no eran perdedores.

"y tu Quinnie?" pregunto la rubia mas grande.

"normal" contesto sin muchas ganas la menor de las rubias. Quinn odiaba estas _pláticas_, no importa que dijera o hiciera Russell nunca la aprobaba entonces para que intentarlo.

"Quinnie hizo una nueva amiga, cuéntales Q" dijo Charlie con una falsa sonrisa.

"quien es Quinn?" pregunto Judy emocionada de escuchar que su hija menor tenia una amiga, a Judy no le gustaba que Quinn se cerrara tanto, sus únicos amigos eran Sam y Brittany.

"no la conoces, es nueva en McKinley" dijo Quinn deseando que su madre para con sus preguntas.

"Deberias invitarla a cenar, para que la conozcamos" dijo Judy.

"Estoy segura que Daddy le encantaría conocerla" dijo Charlie, esto llamo la atención de Russell. Quinn quería matar con su mirada a su gemela.

"quien es Quinn?" pregunto su padre.

"Rachel Berry, su papa es el nuevo director del hospital general" dijo Quinn, omitiendo la parte que el otro padre de Rachel era psicólogo.

"deberías invitarla" dijo Russell aprobando esta nueva amistad de su hija, él no era fan de Sam ya que el joven rubio provenía de una familia de bajos recursos.

Charlie miro a Quinn retándola, Quinn le suplico con la mirada que no dijera nada más increíblemente Charlie cambio la conversación.

"porque tuviste que hablar de Rachel?" pregunto Quinn entrando al cuarto de su hermana.

"pensé que ya habías aprendido a tocar" dijo Charlie sin prestarle atención a su gemela. Quinn se encogió recordando la última vez que entro sin tocar y encontró a Finn y Charlie en pleno agasajo. Quinn sintió nauseas esa era una imagen que quería borrar de su memoria.

"que pretendes?"

"nada, solo pensé que a papi le interesaría saber que tu nueva amiga es judía y que sus padres son gay" dijo Charlie mientras seguía usando su laptop.

"yo creo que le interesara mas saber lo que tu y Finn hacen cuando no esta" amenazo Quinn.

"no te atreverías" dijo Charlie dejando su laptop, Q nunca la había amenazado.

"deja a Rachel en paz"

"a ti que te importa esa enana" dijo enojada Charlie. La enana esa no solo la había retado enfrente de todos en la escuela ahora su gemela la esta defendiendo.

"es mi amiga C, déjala en paz" dijo cansada Quinn, no quería pelear con Charlie.

"y será tu amiga cuando…" dijo apuntando a la entrepierna de Quinn. Quinn negó con la cabeza, decepcionada de su hermana. Charlie se dio cuenta de su golpe bajo.

"esta bien" dijo C haciendo que Q parara en el marco de su puerta "no la atacare, siempre y cuando no me de un motivo y si San o los demás quieren atacarla no moveré un dedo, ok?"

"gracias C" Quinn dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya vete, estoy ocupada" dijo Charlie moviendo sus manos. Quinn salió contenta no había hecho mucho por la diva pero ya era algo, si Charlie paraba sus ataques el resto de los estudiantes seguirían su ejemplo. Mientras tanto Charlie planeaba de qué forma desquitarse de la diva sin que Quinn se enterara.

**charlieDi**: que bueno que te guste Quinn y Rach es super gay jaja, pero tardara un poco en aceptarlo.

**Belubel95:** si fue Q.

**Littlelealamb**: ya esta se quedara con el fabababy. Ya no tengo que temer por mi seguridad, cierto? Jajaja

**Dianna0012:** ya sé que en la serie, Quinn parece bipolar pero aquí no es y si tienes razón afortunadamente contamos con la escritura y nuestra imaginación, no necesitamos a Ryan.

**Leesun.n**: yay llego Quinnie!

**Pao Vargas: **que te pareció este? Afortunadamente Rachel se arrepintió. Yo no condeno pero tampoco apoyo el aborto. Creo que es una decisión muy personal y depende de las circunstancias, pero personalmente no lo haría, por que para mi un bebe es una bendición.

**Eclair Rozen: **pues yo solo veré el episodio cuando salga Dianna.

**MaSha-Agron**: si fue Charlie la que amenazo a Rach en el capitulo 4. Que te pareció este capitulo?


	9. Chapter 9

Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic. Gracias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Si tienen Face voten por Faberry para demostrarle a Ryan que nosotras queremos Faberry, a ver si ya se deja de cosas. Haga lo que haga nosotras apoyamos Faberry.

Glee no me pertenece.

Lean y comenten!

G!P Quinn.

**Capitulo 9**

"te quiero" dijo Quinn volviendo a besar a la diva, esta vez el beso fue lento, sus bocas se movían lentamente, disfrutándose. "te quiero" dijo la rubia besando los labios de Rachel "te quiero" esta vez beso sus mejillas "te quiero mucho" beso los ojos y la nariz de la morena. "este es el día mas feliz de mi vida" dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

"pensé que el día mas feliz de tu vida fue cuando el Barcelona gano la champions league"

"tienes razón, este es el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida" dijo Quinn bromeando

"Hey!" dijo Rachel dándole un golpe en el hombro "que clase de novia eres?"

"ah! Ahora soy tu novia?" pregunto la rubia con una ceja elevada.

"tu le dijiste a Shelby" dijo Rachel entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de la rubia "pero ya no estoy tan segura si quiero andar contigo"

"porque no?" dijo la rubia abrazando la cintura de la morena.

"no me has invitado a salir"

"Rachel Berry me harías el honor de salir conmigo?"

"ummm, no" dijo la morena.

"no? Como de que no" dijo Quinn besándola pero esta vez un beso francés, la lengua traviesa de la rubia entro en la boca de la morena, sus lenguas peleaban por el control que al final la rubia gano. La diva movió la cabeza para hacer mas profundo el beso. Siguieron besándose hasta que les falto el aliento, cuando el beso terminaba la rubia mordió el labio inferior de la morena provocando que un gemido escapara de su boca.

"entonces aceptas salir conmigo?" pregunto Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

"mmm?" dijo Rachel quien seguía perdida en la sensación que le provocaban los besos de su amada.

"supongo que eso es un si" dijo Quinn con una pequeña risa.

"cállate, tienes suerte que píense que eres linda" dijo la morena separándose de su rubia.

"pues yo no pienso que seas linda, eres..hermosa, divina" dijo besando su frente.

"pues mas te vale porque si no te las veras con esta personita" dijo apuntando a su vientre.

"los quiero" dijo Quinn con una cara de borrego a medio morir.

"vamos, quiero agradecer al doctor sus atenciones e infórmale de mi decisión" dijo Rachel. El doctor Davies se había portado muy amable con ella hasta le había hablado de otras opciones que tenia además del aborto.

"como tu mandes mi vida" dijo Quinn tomando su mochila de el suelo.

"así me gusta" bromeo la morena, tomando la mano de su amada.

"pero hablaba en serio cuando dije que este era el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida, quieres saber cual es el primero?" pregunto la rubia, Rachel asintió "cuando te conocí" dijo la rubia con cara de enamorada. Rachel sonrió su famosa _Rachel Berry _sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan brillante, que iluminaria un estadio de futbol.

"mentirosa"

"es verdad, el día que te conocí fue el mejor día de mi vida"

"ah si?" pregunto la diva, Quinn asintió "pero cuando nos conocimos tu andabas babeando por Britt"

"estaba confundida" dijo la rubia rodando los ojos "contigo conocí lo que es amar" agrego Quinn abriendo la puerta.

"Que cursi eres amor" afirmo la morena dándole un piquito a la rubia mientras salía de baño.

"entonces aceptas salir conmigo?" pregunto Quinn mientras estaba parada en la entrada del baño.

"Quinn Fabray solo a ti se ocurre preguntarme en un baño" dijo Rachel acelerando su paso.

"si?" pregunto otra vez, Rachel negó con la cabeza "di que si" dijo Quinn corriendo tras ella, abrazándola por atrás. Las manos de Quinn atacaron los costados de la morena haciéndola gritar entre risas. La gente las miraba extrañadas, se preguntaban que hacían estas jóvenes jugando en los pasillos de una clínica. Lo que no sabían es que en unos meses, ellas jugarían los roles mas importante de sus vidas, el de ser madres.

**28 de Agosto del 2011**

"Hola Rach!" dijo Quinn sentándose en la butaca al lado de la morena.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la diva sin muchas ganas.

"que tienes?" pregunto la rubia.

"nada" le contesto Rachel abriendo su libro de algebra.

"ok" dijo Quinn sacando su libro de su mochila "Rachel yo sé llevamos poco tiempo de amigas pero.. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ok?" dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la morena.

"hay que lindo! Nuestra hobit y fabgay ya andan" dijo una Santana burlona.

"Sany no seas grosera" la regano Brittany. "Hola Rachel, hola Quinnie" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia provocando que esta se enrojeciera. Santana solo rodo los ojos ante la muestra de afecto, no entendía porque su Britt era tan cariñosa con la rubia de ojos de avellana, no le gustaba nada.

"Ugh!" dijo la latina sentándose atrás de Brittany quien seguía en grandes platicas con Quinn. Rachel observo las rubias, Brittany era muy cariñosa con Quinn y Quinn se sonrojaba cada vez que Britt la tocaba o estaba cerca de ella, les gustaría Britt a Quinn? La morena sintió algo extraño en su estomago. No, solo eran amigas, la rubia le había dicho que no le interesaba nadie, solo el futbol. Pero que tal y si? Tal vez la rubia era tímida y apenas llevaban unos días de amigas, tal vez le daba pena decirle que le gustaban las chicas? O tal vez era miedo a su familia? La familia de la rubia era muy religiosa, Charlie era la fundadora y presidenta del club de abstinencia. Hablando de Charlie la capitana de las porrista había parado los granizados por ahora, Rachel sentía que la gemela de Quinn estaba planeado algo, los insultos seguían pero no los slushies, Rachel se pregunto que se traerá entre manos. Fuera lo que fuera, Rachel no bajaría la guardia.

Las risas de Quinn y Britt sacaron de concentración a la diva, sin pensarlo la morena tomo el brazo de Quinn interrumpiéndolas.

"podemos platicar mas tarde?" pregunto la pequeña diva.

"claro Rach después de clase" dijo la rubia sonriente. Rachel sintió ese hormigueo otra vez, no entendía porque cada vez que Quinn le sonreía sentía eso.

"gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"un pajarito me dijo que te encontraría aquí" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel quien estaba sentada en el borde del escenario del auditorio.

"me estoy dando cuenta que Kurt no sabe guardar secretos" bromeo la diva.

"no es muy bueno guardando secretos" agrego Quinn "que paso? Saliste volando del salón?" pregunto la rubia.

_Estabas muy entretenida con Brittany_ pensó Rachel.

"no quería otro encuentro con tu hermana" mintió la diva.

"le podría pedir que no te moleste pero….conociendo Charlie te molestaría más" mintió Quinn, no quería darle falsas ilusiones a Rachel. Charlie ya no la atacaba pero la rubia no estaba segura si su gemela había sido sincera o si estaba tramando algo.

"entonces no me ayudes, por favor"

"que te pasa Rach? te veo triste"

"extraño Carmel, extraño cantar, extraño a Jessie" dijo con un puchero la morena.

"lo siento Rach" dijo Q abrazándola. "porque no te unes al Glee club?"

"no puedo, no quiero traicionar a mis amigos de Adrenalina"

"no seria traición, ellos saben que la música es tu pasión, no tienen por qué enojarse"

"competiría contra ellos y no es por presumir pero si me uno a Nuevas Direcciones lo mas seguro es que le gane a Adrenalina"

"que modesta eres" dijo Quinn con una risita.

"Quinn tu no me has escuchado cantar pero tengo la mejor voz en todo Ohio" dijo Rachel recordando las palabras de su ahora ex coach, Shelby Corcoran, quien siempre le dijo que llegaría muy lejos pero tenia que tener dedicación por que no era nada fácil triunfar.

"precisamente por eso Rach, si tienes una voz privilegiada, por que privarnos de escucharte?"

"si tu estuvieras en mi lugar que harías?" le pregunto la diva.

"ya estuviera audicionando. Rach, cantar es tu pasión, no tienes que dejarla. Si entiendo que quieras ser leal a tus amigos pero si de verdad son tus amigos ellos entenderán, por que ellos te conocen saben lo importante que es para ti, sobre todo saben que tú no serias feliz si no cantas. Si te quieren un poquito no permitirán que abandones tu sueno, además seria una competencia limpia no es como se jugarías sucio para ganarles, ganaría el mejor".

"osea yo" dijo la morena. A Rachel no le asustaba la reacción de su antiguo coro, le preocupaba la reacción de Jessie y sobretodo la de Shelby. La joven diva admiraba y respetaba a su coach, ella era su mentora.

"habla con ellos pero hazlo rápido por que escuche que Sue quiere cerrar el Glee club" dijo la rubia.

"Que?"

"Charlie me platico que Sue esta presionando a Figgins para que cierre el coro por que según ella son una perdida de presupuesto, quiere ese dinero para sus cherrios"

"pero….no pueden cerrarlo" dijo Rachel pensando en Kurt y Tina.

"según se, el coro esta corto en participantes, la mayoría del club se graduó el ano pasado, solo quedan Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mercedes, si no se unen mas personas al club lo van cerrar"

"eso no puede pasar, por que Kurt no me dijo nada?" pregunto la morena sorprendida ninguno de su amigos había mencionado el problema.  
"Supongo que no te quiere presionar"

"tengo que hablar con el" dijo la diva parándose.

"Rachel" la llamo la rubia "has lo que tu corazón te dicte, él no se puede equivocar" le dijo la joven Fabray.

"gracias Quinn, de verdad muchas gracias" dijo la morena lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia. En este par de días la rubia se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

**31 de Agosto del 2011**

Después de consultarlo con su almohada y sus padres, Rachel había tomado la decisión de unirse a Nuevas Direcciones cosa que no agrado para nada a Jessie que para variar y no perder la costumbre había peleado con ella, pero no importaba, por que confiaba que con tiempo Jessie comprendería, esto era una prueba más en su relación.

Caminaba a paso seguro y con la frente en alto, su destino era el salón de música donde haría su audición. A la diva había sorprendido cuando el señor Schuester le había dicho que tenía que audicionar, como era posible que no sabía quien era Rachel Berry? La estrella de Adrenalina Vocal campeones consecutivos de las competencias de coro. Pero resulto que William Schuester era nuevo en Lima, recién se había transferido a McKinley como maestro de Español y se voluntario para ser coach del Glee club.

Rachel había practicado todo el fin de semana, quería deslumbrar al señor Schue por haberse atrevido a dudar de su talento. Rachel estaba más que segura que pasaría la audición pero eso no evitaba que sintiera nervios.

Don't rain on my parade se escucho, el ring tone de la diva. Era un mensaje de Blaine que decía _break a leg. _Como era de esperarse Blaine la apoyaba en su decisión de unirse a Nuevas Direcciones, si alguien la podía entender era Blaine quien formo parte de Adrenalina pero ahora era un Warblers.

Rachel mando un texto de agradecimiento a su joven amigo y prometió llamarle mas tarde. La diva estaba feliz por que pronto pisaría otra vez un escenario además tenia el apoyo de sus seres queridos.

El celular de la diva volvió a sonar, otro texto : Suerte :) …..Q

La diva volvió a sentir esas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que pensaba o estaba cerca de la rubia, la rubia siempre sabia que decir para hacerla sentir bien.

"entonces te aceptaron" pregunto Blaine. Su respuesta fue un chillido de emoción de su amiga tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja.

"claro que si los deje con la boca abierta" dijo la diva. Canto **On My Own **canción que practico al lado de Kurt.

"me alegro, ahora tienes que patear el trasero de St James"

"Blaine" lo regano la diva. No entendía porque su mejor amigo y novio no se podían ver ni en pintura. A Blaine por su parte le alegraba el hecho de que su amiga estuviera peleada con el St Jerk.

"y ahora que sigue ?" le pregunto su amigo.

"vamos a promover el club, necesitamos mas integrantes pero ya, el tiempo esta en nuestra contra" dijo la diva mientras caminaba hacia la cancha de futbol, sabia que ahí encontraría a Quinn.

"estoy seguro que cuando sepan que Rachel Berry es parte del club, los demás se unirán" afirmo Blaine.

"Blaine, esto no es Carmel o Dalton, aquí el unirte al coro es suicidio social"

"no exageres, no puede ser tan malo"

"los integrantes del coro reciben por lo menos un granizado diario, dime si no es malo? El director es un pelele que no hace nada al respecto, las porristas y el equipo de futbol americano son los que atacan a mis amigos pero sus entrenadores los protegen"

"Rach tal vez deberías pensar mejor las cosas" dijo Blaine preocupado por su amiga.

"no, no permitiré que esos cabezas huecas se salgan con la suya, cambiare las cosas en esta escuela, no nos van a vencer"

"estas segura?"

"completamente" La diva pensaba que ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a los populares, no era justo que atacaran a los demás. Ellos decían que el glee club eran unos perdedores pues la diva les mostraría todo lo contrario, ella con su talento y el de sus amigos se convertirían en los ganadores de las competencias y así lograría el respeto para el club.

"ten mucho cuidado"

"no te preocupes se como cuidarme" respondió la morena, _además tengo a Quinn_ pensó la diva. "lo que no se es donde voy a encontrar nuevos integrantes, personas que no le tengan miedo a la HBIC y que tengan talento" dijo la diva suspirando.

"no pierdas la fe" dijo Blaine, la morena paro de repente cuando caminaba debajo de las gradas.

"Blaine creo que ya encontré lo que andaba buscando" dijo cuando escucho la mas dulce de las voces.

LionQuinnF: gracias! Me alegra que te guste, el g!p será parte importante de la historia pero la historia no girara en torno a eso. la historia no se basara solo en sexy times.

Alexaty: recapacito la diva

Guest: pero…. es la gemela de Quinnie

chicaAchelefeliz: yo guardo esperanzas de que haya faberry, pero al pasa que vamos dudo mucho que pase, ni si quiera como amistad, mejor no voy hacerme ilusiones, si Rya decide darnos Faberry, que bueno me alegrara mucho pero ya no quiero tener expectativas. Mi corazoncito ya no puede mas…jajaja que dramática soy!

Gina: gracias, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.

AndruSol: jaja creo que si es un poco confusa la historia, es que me gusta darle _twist_ a la historia para no hacerla tan predecible, estoy experimentando, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia, así que las ideas andan todas sueltas en mi cabeza y como soy un poco floja no me siento a ordenarlas. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste y si tienes razón Shelby no tiene madre jaja pero lamentablemente hay mucha gente como ella y en su corazón podrido piensa que esta haciendo lo correcto. El nombre del fic se me ocurrió por una canción que estaba escuchando mi hermana el otro dia, una de Eiza Gonzales, jaja.

Khalinkaa: muchas gracias vas hacer que me sonroje, y tienes razón si a Mark y Dianna les hubieran dado otro guion (en el principio de la serie) serian la pareja mas sexy de Glee, pero después de lo que a pasado entre ellos ya no los shipeo.

Sweet: Britt

Rosi: Q llego a tiempo, pero aun que no hubiera llegado Rachel ya había recapacitado.

Guest: sexy Q, si ya lo cambie, gracias por recordarme.

EclairRozen: yo no veo esta temporada solo se lo que pasa por tumblr, ya me resigne, Glee es el Finchel show. Pero si voy a ver el episodio 7 por Di.

charlieDi: por ahorita tu tocaya va ser mala tal vez mas adelante cambie. Desde el principio Q siente algo por Rach pero tardara un poco en descubrir el significado de sus sentimientos

belubel95: no te preocupes por la rubia, que nos tiene a nosotras para defenderla

Leesun.n: al fin reacciono la diva.

Littlelealamb: uff, de la que me salve, ya puedo dormir tranquila jajaja Charlie es la imagen y semejanza de Russell así seguirás odiándola.

Pao Vargas: los Berry jugaran un papel importante en la historia, a mí se me hicieron simpáticos los papas de Rach ojala hubieran salido más en la serie.

Dianna0012: tengo un nuevo propósito: no más corajes, Que Ryan haga lo que quiera, nosotras tenemos es fandom donde todo es color de rosa jaja.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas! Como están? Yo contenta por que Dianna regreso, yay! lo único malo con su regreso es que tengo que ver Glee cuando salga Di. Ya vieron las fotos de Halloween, ella disfrazada de Piolín y Naya del correcaminos, lol.**

**Un capitulo corto, muy corto pero estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela y no quise dejarlas esperando mucho, cortito pero es mejor que nada. Besos!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic. De verdad gracias por su apoyo.**

**Glee no me pertenece, bla,bla, si me perteneciera Quinn y Rachel estuvieran haciendo Fabababies.**

**G!P Quinn.**

**Capitulo 10**

Las chicas estaban acostadas de _cucharita_ en la cama de Rachel, Quinn era la cuchara grande. Después de la clínica habían decidido en ir a la casa de Rachel ya que no podían ir a la casa de Quinn por que ahí estaba Charlie, lo menos que querían era un enfrentamiento con ella. Después del drama que pasaron en la clínica, lo único querían era estar solas y disfrutar de su amor. Por ratos se besan sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del momento, de poder estar juntas con sus verdaderos sentimientos al fin al aire libre. Ambas se sentían liberadas, habían ganado una pequeña batalla en la guerra que les espera pero esta era la batalla mas importante, Rachel le había dado una oportunidad a su bebe. La decisión de la diva inyectaba fuerza y valor en la rubia quien con Rachel en sus brazos sentía que podía contra todo el mundo. El amor por la morena y su bebe la hacían sentir como Superman. Su futuro era incierto, tal vez cuando Russell supiera la verdad la echaría, tal vez tendría que renunciar a la escuela, al soccer, pero cuando sentía el aroma de la morena, su calidez, nada importaba. Cualquier sacrificio o privación parecía pequeño cuando pensaba en que el vientre de la diva, su bebe estaba creciendo, en que en aproximadamente ocho meses tendría a su bebe en sus brazos, en que pasaría el resto de su vida a lado de su estrellita, amándola.

"Te amo" dijo en voz bajita la rubia, a una diva dormida, quien en su sueno repetía lo mismo: _te amo Quinn._

"necesito tu ayuda" dijo Quinn a Sam.

"hey Q! yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar" dijo el rubio mientras seguía trabajando, poniendo precios en latas de atún.

"le pedí a Rach que saliera conmigo"

"en plan de amigos o…." pregunto el rubio.

"en plan amoroso"

"Gracias Dios" dijo Sam mirando hacia el techo y moviendo la manos.

"no es payaso Samuel" dijo Quinn dándole un zape.

"ya era hora guey, pensé que nunca te animarías"

"no sé que hacer" dijo Quinn recargándose en el estante.

"yo pensé que si con eso de que pronto seré tio"

"cállate nadie lo sabe" interrumpió la rubia. Sam ya sabia del embarazo de Rachel, en los planes de Quinn no estaba decírselo pero ayer Quinn se había derrumbado totalmente. Sam la encontró llorando amargamente debajo de las gradas cuando le pregunto que pasaba solo lo abrazo fuertemente y entre lagrimas repetía Rachel y bebe. Sam se asusto nunca había visto así a su amiga, los días anteriores había notado extraña a la rubia pero ella aseguraba que estaba bien, pero ayer en la tarde su facada cayo y Sam puedo ver su dolor. Cuando la rubia recobro el control, trato de negar todo, pero Sam ya había escuchado suficiente y la reto le dijo que si de verdad amaba a Rachel debería estar con ella y no en la escuela llorando como una niñita. Sam tomo la mochila de Quinn y se la aventó, diciendo _lucha por tu familia._ Quinn se paro como un resorte, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo al estacionamiento con una nueva meta: detener a Rachel.

"guey no es un secreto que podrán esconder"

"ya lo se pero no queremos que se sepa al menos no por ahora" dijo la rubia. Ayer había llegado al acuerdo que no dirían nada por el momento, así Quinn trabajaba y ahorraba lo más que pudiera. Quinn quería que al menos los primeros meses la diva estuviera lo mas tranquila posible, ya había estado demasiado estresada con lo de si abortaba o no, al menos que este mes estuviera relajada por que una vez que los Fabray se enteraran su vida no seria igual. Los Berry tomarían mejor las cosas al menos eso esperaba Quinn.

"Lo que sea que decidan sabes que cuentas conmigo" dijo Sam con su puno levantado.

"gracias" dijo la rubia chocando su puno con el de él.

"con que quieres que te ayude?"

"la invite a salir, estoy muy nerviosa no que hacer"

"relájate, llévala a breadsticks, yo tengo unos cupones"

"Sam como la voy a llevar ahí?" dijo molesta la rubia.

"Que? Todo mundo tiene sus citas ahí, que tiene de malo?" pregunto el rubio con el ceno fruncido.

"precisamente eso, todos van ahí, yo quiero que sea algo especial será nuestra primera cita oficial. Quiero algo romántico fuera de lo común"

"pero barato?" dijo el rubio y Quinn lo miro enojada "digo por que tienes que ahorrar, un bebe no es barato, necesitan ropa, panales, biberones…"

"gracias Sam por recordarme ahora estoy mas nerviosa" dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

"ya bájale, Rachel te ama y cualquier cosa que planees le va a gustar"

"yo quiero que sea especial, único, que sea algo que siempre recuerde"

"será especial" dijo Sam con su mano en el hombro de Quinn "sabes porque? Porque lo que ustedes tienen es único" Quinn soltó una risa.

"Sam se me hace que si eres…"

"cállate" dijo Sam sonrojado "eso lo invento Santana"

"Lo que tu digas"

"ándale vamos a planear tu cita y ya ponte a trabajar que no voy hacer todo por ti" dijo el rubio aventándole un trapo sucio.

**31 de Agosto del 2011**

"que pasa Rae?" pregunto Blaine, deseando estar ahí.

"shhhh" dijo la morena caminado de puntitas. "es…es Quinn" la rubia estaba de espaldas cantando.

_No sabia que Quinn tocaba la guitarra o que cantara_ pensó Rachel.

Soy tu mejor amiga  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio.  
y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo.  
Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido.

Quinn cantaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba perdida en la música y sus pensamientos, no escucho que Rachel se acercaba.

Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

Cuando salió la ultima palabra de la boca de la rubia, la diva se detuvo, _enamorada?_ se pregunto. Quinn estaba cantando esta canción pensando en una chica pero en quien? En Britt? Estaba en lo correcto cuando pensaba que a Quinn le gustaba la otra rubia de ojos azules? _Pero que le ve_? Penso la diva

Tu te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me esta pasando,  
y yo no sé que hacer,  
si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre...

La diva dio un paso atrás, respetando el momento de la rubia, era obvio que estaba sacando sus sentimientos. Camino hacia atrás y se escondió debajo de las gradas pero no dejo de observar a la rubia.

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

Canto con sentimiento Quinn, recordando su encuentro con la rubia con ojos azules como el cielo. Otra vez Quinn había sido el hombro en el lloraba la cherrio, otra vez un idiota le había lastimado, es que ellos no sabían como tratar a la Britt. Cada vez que veía llorar a su amiga por un amor perdido, Quinn deseaba poder confesar lo que sentía por ella, decirle que ella no la lastimaría pero se detenía por que Brittany nunca le vería con esos ojos para ella Quinn era solo su amiga.

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...  
tu llanto tu vida..

Que no daría Quinn por que su dulce amiga pudiera verla como algo más, ella no la lastimaría. Cada vez la inocente rubia lloraba Quinn sentía ganas de golpear al causante de su dolor, por que no se merecían a Britt, también sentía celos de saber que ella jamás seria la causa de su llanto.

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

Si tan solo Britt abriera los ojos, si tan solo se diera cuenta que Quinn estaba ahí dispuesta hacerla feliz. Si tan solo Quinn se armara de valor y conquistara a la porrista.

"Brittany otra vez?" pregunto Sam sentándose al lado de Quinn. Rachel estaba tan concentrada en la rubia que no se dio cuenta de donde salió Sam.

La rubia asintió "Que paso esta vez" pregunto el rubio.

"Mark la engaño con una de las cherrios"

"hijo de pu…" paro y vio a su triste amiga "pero tu tienes la culpa, tienes que decirle que te gusta" dijo el rubio y Rachel que estaba escondida abrió la boca como un plato, acertó a Quinn le gustaba Britt.

"no es tan fácil" dijo la rubia dándole a Sam su guitarra.

"porque no? Porque tienes miedo que te rechace? Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás Q"

"pero y si no le gusto y ya no quiere ser mi amiga" pregunto con miedo Q, Brittany había sido su primer amiga en Lima, alguien a quien no le importaba quien era o quien era su familia. Britt no lo quería usar para acercarse Charlie, a Britt le interesaba Quinn. En el fondo la rubia sabía que Britt aceptaría su secreto.

"he visto la forma en que te mira yo creo que también le gustas"

"tu crees?" pregunto la rubia dudosa.

"si además tu eres mejor opción que cualquiera de esos pendejos"

"gracias Sam" dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

"en serio eres bonita, atlética, inteligente, cariñosa, estoy seguro que Britt caería redondita a tus pies, es solo cuestión que te atrevas, es mas yo te ayudo a conquistarla" afirmo el rubio.

"no se Sam" dijo Quinn recogiendo sus cosas.

"solo inténtalo" dijo el rubio. A Rachel le dieron ganas de patearlo ahí donde mas le duele a los hombres, por que tenia que presionar a Quinn? _Dejala en paz_ pensó la morena.

"tienes razón si no arriesgo no gano" dijo la rubia. Rachel apretó las manos con fuerza, sintió que le salía humo por los oídos. Le dieron ganas de aventar su celular a la cabeza de ese rubio tonto, labios de ….

MaSha-Agron: tu también piensas qu seria como incestuoso jaja. Yo creo que harían una linda pareja claro si San y Rachel no existieran. El Quitt romance será corto pero servirá a Faberry y Brittana.

Elizabeth: si tendrá un final feliz….hasta ahora eso tengo planeado..pasaran por pruebas que las harán sufrir pero crecer como pareja pero hoy pienso y cuando escribo me sale otra cosa, pero si será un final faberry.

Guest: el Quitt no es tan malo..al menos es mejor que Finchel.

Polux: gracias!

Amoaladygg: que mas quisiera yo que actualizar todos los días, pero el trabajo y escuela no me dejan jeje. Gracias por el cumplido pero todavía me falta mucho esta es mi primer historia.

Flavia: gracias!

Charlie Di:

Annalemos: un corto capitulo.

AndruSol: tienes toda la razón Quinn admira a Charlie su seguridad y le gustaría en ese aspecto ser mas como ella pero su condición mas bien las experiencias que ha pasado por su condición se lo impiden. Pues si fue la rubia cantando a lo otra rubia lol.

Littlelealamb: pero el drama le da sabor…. habrá un poquito…en todo caso ya estoy buscando guardaespaldas jajaja.

Pao Vargas: que bueno que te guste esta Quinn cuando me vino la idea para la historia me la imagine así dulce, tierna. Claro que a los padres de Rachel les dolerá la noticia como dices tu ningún padre quiere que su hija de 17 salga embarazada pero son cosas de la vida.

Farfadette12: pervertida jeje pero si todavía no llegamos a esa parte ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar pero las semanas pasadas he estado muy ocupada. Aquí tienen una nueva actualización. Lean y díganme que les pareció. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Besos y abrazos! **

**Glee no me pertenece.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Capitulo 11**

"Adios" grito Quinn mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, temía encontrarse con su madre quien últimamente andaba muy rara.

"espera un momento Quinnie" grito Judy desde la cocina.

"ugh" gruño la rubia caminando hacia la cocina.

"Buenos días cariño" dijo Judy besando la mejilla de su hija quien se quedo helada, su madre no era precisamente la madre más cariñosa del mundo, es más si le preguntas a Quinn cuando fue la última vez que su madre la beso, ella no sabría que responder ya que no recordaba. "A donde vas con tanta prisa?" pregunto la rubia arreglando el cuello del polo de Quinn.

"la escuela" dijo la joven rubia cuando salió de su asombro.

"pero aun es muy temprano, ven siéntate a desayunar" dijo Judy tomando del brazo a Quinn.

"no puedo tengo que ir por Rachel" dijo Quinn tratándose de zafar.

"tienes tiempo Quinn, siéntate quiero desayunemos en familia"

"pero Rachel me espera"

"Al menos come algo. Mira lo que te prepare" dijo Judy con una sonrisa mostrando el tocino frito a Quinn, quien en otro momento de su vida estaría babeando pero ahora solo le producía un malestar en el estomago. _Tenia que ser hijo de Rachel Berry _pensó Quinn. "estas bien Quinnie?" pregunto su madre al ver la cara de malestar de la rubia.

"si mama"

Judy le sirvió un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino.

"también hice tus favoritos" dijo Judy mostrándole un plato con pancakes de chocolate.

"todo se ve delicioso mama, pero no tengo tiempo"

"buenos días Charlie" dijo Judy al ver entrar la cocina a su hija mayor.

"Buenos días" contesto la porristas sin ganas.

"tu si vas a comer conmigo verdad?" pregunto sonriente Judy.

"tengo practica" contesto Charlie mientras sacaba del refrigerador un yogur.

"Oh" dijo Judy, Quinn se sintió mal cuando vio la cara triste de su madre.

"mira lo que nos preparo mama" dijo la menor de las gemelas señalando los pancakes.

"sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso?" dijo Charlie con cara de disgusto.

"pero eran sus favoritos" se defendió Judy.

"eso fue cuando teníamos 5 anos madre" contesto Charlie.

"a mi todavía me gustan" agrego Quinn tomando un pedazo y llevándoselo a la boca, rezando para que su estomago no lo rechazara. "umm, están deliciosos mama" esto puso de nuevo una sonrisa en Judy.

"whatever, tengo practica y ya saben como es Sue" dijo Charlie tomando un trozo de tocino del plato de Quinn y llevándoselo a la boca. "que no vas a decir nada?" pregunto extrañada. Quinn podía ser la chica más dulce del mundo pero no te metas con su amado tocino por que se transforma en una bestia. Quinn solo movió los hombros. "es .no" dijo la HBIC moviendo un trozo de tocino en la cara de Quinn quien al sentir el aroma tan cerca de su cara, se le revolvió el estomago.

"Charlie deja en paz a tu hermana" la regano Judy.

"mira que rico se ve, todo crujiente" dijo Charlie partiendo un pedazo de tocino. "y sabe..mmm" gimió mientras comía un pedazo.

Quinn no pudo más salió corriendo hacia el sink de la cocina y comenzó a vomitar.

"Quinn!" exclamo Judy.

Quinn continuo vaciando su estomago mientras su madre recorría su mano en su espalda y su hermana las observaba con cara de disgusto.

"como te sientes?" pregunto Judy. Quinn había parado de vomitar y ahora se lavaba la cara.

"mejor" mintió Quinn, se sentía pésimo, odiaba esto de las nauseas. No era justo por que a ella, Rachel no había sentido hasta ahora ningún síntoma.

"estas segura? Estas muy pálida. Será mejor que no vayas a la escuela, llamare al doctor.."

"NO" grito Quinn. "ya estoy mejor, solo fue…algo me cayo mal. No te preocupes estoy mejor"

"segura?" pregunto Judy y Quinn asintió. Charlie las miraba sin decir nada, sabia que algo estaba pasando con su gemela pero no sabia que. Quinn estaba muy rara y Charlie no descansaría hasta saber que era lo que tenia a Quinn tan extraña. _Seguro tiene algo que ver la enana_ pensó Charlie, quien seguía sin entender porque su hermana era amiga de esa chica.

"esta bien pero si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme, ok?" dijo Judy tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Quinn.

"si mama te lo prometo" contesto la rubia sin ver a los ojos a su madre. "voy a lavarme los dientes"

"anda ve" dijo Judy aun no muy convencida. "no has notado rara a tu hermana?" pregunto a Charlie.

"Quinn nah! son ideas tuyas mama" mintió Charlie.

"tienes razón estoy imaginando cosas" dijo la señora Fabray mientras limpiaba.

Se escucho el sonido de un claxon. "ya llegaron por mi, adiós" dijo Charlie.

"Adios, que te vaya bien" grito a la espalda de Charlie.

Judy termino de limpiar y tomo asiento, su instinto materno le decía que algo le pasaba a Quinn, escucho a Quinn corriendo por las escaleras.

"estas segura que estas bien?" pregunto desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina haciendo que Quinn parara.

"si, ya estoy mejor gracias" dijo una Quinn nerviosa.

"esta bien, salúdame a Rachel" el escuchar el nombre de su estrellita provoco una sonrisa en la cara de Quinn. Acto que no paso desapercibido por Judy.

"si yo le digo, nos vemos mas tarde" se despidió la rubia.

"Quinn" llamo Judy cuando esta estaba a punto de salir.

"si?"

"me alegra que Rachel sea tu amiga, es una gran chica y tiene una hermosa familia"

"en serio?" pregunto Quinn.

"si, doy gracias a Dios que forme parte de tu vida"

"Gracias mama" dijo Quinn contenta de que al menos alguien en su familia aprobara su amistad con Rachel, al menos su madre podía ver Rachel como realmente era sin prejuicios. Solo esperaba que el embarazo de Rachel no cambiara la opinión que tenia de ella.

Judy no era tonta, ella sabía que los sentimientos de Quinn iban mas haya de una simple amistad. Ella podía ver como se le iluminaba la cara a Quinn cuando hablaba de Rachel y como la defendía contra viento y marea y también pudo notar el cambio positivo en la vida de Quinn desde conoció a la joven diva. Si su hija daba el paso y admitía sus sentimientos por la joven Berry ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarla.

"hola sexy" dijo Quinn besando la mejilla de Rachel.

"Buenos Días Quinn" contesto Rachel.

"no hay un beso para mi" pregunto con un puchero la rubia mientras abría la puerta de pasajero.

"lo siento baby, pero mis papas nos están viendo por la ventana" dijo la diva apuntando a la ventana del cuarto de sus padres. "no quiero que sospechen, se les hizo raro que no pasaras a saludarlos" Quinn los saludo con la mano.

"que les dijiste?" pregunto Quinn nerviosa, había estado evitando los Berry. Se sentía incomoda por que los Berry le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y ella les había fallado. No podía verlos a los ojos.

"que tenias practica y que se nos hacia tarde"

"te creyeron?" pregunto mientras encendía el auto.

"eso creo. No se cuando tiempo mas podre ocultarles lo que pasa. No me gusta mentirles"

"lo se amor, a mi tampoco me gusta mentirles" dijo Quinn arrancando su _Bicho_.

"y si les contamos?"

"esperemos un poco mas, quiero juntar un poco mas de dinero"

"Quinn sabes que mis padres no nos darán la espalda"

"Tal vez pero quiero prepararme para el peor escenario"

"no tengo que decirles que es tuyo"

"Rach, claro que les diremos que es mio, les diremos toda la verdad solo dame un poco mas de tiempo, por favor, confía en mi" dijo Quinn tomando su rostro entre sus manos, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

"esta bien" dijo la diva besando la mano de Quinn "confió en ti" beso rápidamente los labios de la rubia quien hizo un puchero haciendo reír a la morena.

"bésame bien" dijo la rubia jalando el rostro de la morena y chocando sus labios. Inmediatamente comenzó a besarla con pasión. La rubia había pasado 8 horas sin besar los labios de su amada, eso si que era una tortura. Justo cuando Rachel le había otorgado la entrada a su lengua el sonido de un claxon las separo.

"UGH" gruñeron las dos.

**01 de septiembre del 2011**

"Buenos Días Quinn" dijo una Rachel alegre.

"hola Rachel" dijo Quinn mientras sacaba sus libros de su casillero.

"te traje esto" la morena le mostro un latte de vainilla.

"Gracias Rachel, no te hubieras molestado" dijo una Quinn sonriente, tomo el café y tomo un sorbo "mmm"

"te gusta?" pregunto la diva. La rubia afirmo con la cabeza "me alegra" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn metió sus libros en su mochila y cerro su casillero.

"te veo muy alegre" comento la rubia.

"estoy feliz!" la diva contesto "ya soy parte del Glee club"

"en serio? Felicidades Rach" dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo.

"Eww Q! aléjate de la enana, te puedo pegar algo" dijo Charlie quien estaba con su secuas.

"Charlie por favor" suplico Quinn. Ya se le hacia raro que su gemela estuviera tan calmada.

"Hey Berry, escuche que ya eres una loser oficial, no sabes el gusto que me va a dar cuando cierren tu estúpido club" dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

"siento infórmate que no pasara, el Glee club no cerrara, lo siento pero tu y tus barbies ya no tendrán dinero extra para sus _arreglitos_" dijo apuntando a los pechos de Santana. Kurt le había contado sobre el rumor de que los pechos de la latina no eran naturales.

"Rachel!" dijo Quinn sorprendida. No entendía que pretendía Rachel enfrentándose a Santana, a ella le daba un poco de miedo la morena.

"que estas insinuando pitufina?" gruño la latina en su cara.

"San tranquila, no te ensucies las manos con esta cosa" dijo Charlie jalándola del brazo.

"pero escuchaste lo que dijo" dijo la latina enojada.

"te estoy diciendo que te calmes" gruño la gemela de Quinn.

"vete a la mierda" contesto Santana zafándose de la mano de Charlie "me las vas a pagar" amenazo a Rachel, después se alejó no sin antes golpear con su hombro a HBIC.

"Quinnie que conste que cumplí con mi parte del acuerdo" dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. Rachel las miro confundida, _de que acuerdo hablaba_. A Quinn le cayó el veinte de lo que estaba haciendo su gemela, provoco a Rachel para así poder justificar sus ataques.

"ese no era el trato C, tu lo sabes" le reclamo Quinn.

"a ver hermanita, yo prometí una cosa y la cumplí, ahora te toca a ti"

"pero.."

"hablaremos después cuando no tengas compañía" dijo Charlie mirando con desprecio a la diva.

"de que esta hablando?" pregunto Rachel confundida.

"nos vemos después hermanita" dijo Charlie alejándose.

"que fue eso?" pregunto la diva.

"nada, no le hagas caso" contesto la rubia.

"ok" dijo la morena no muy convencida pero si Quinn no quería contarle ella no la presionaría.

"como estuvo tu audición?" pregunto Quinn cambiando de tema.

"los deje con la boca abierta, estoy segura que nunca habían visto algo igual. Mi interpretación los dejo sin palabras" dijo orgullosamente Rachel.

"en serio?" pregunto la rubia con su ceja elevada.

"claro! Soy lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Nuevas Direcciones, conmigo en el club tienen asegurado un puesto en las nacionales" dijo con seguridad la morena.

"sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti, Rach?" pregunta la rubia posando su brazo en el hombro de la morena.

"que? Mi simpatía? Mi talento? Mi dedicación? mi.."

"tu modestia" dijo con una risita la rubia.

"jajaja" dijo la diva sarcástica "que chistosita" la morena golpeo con la palma de su mano el estomago de Quinn, noto la firmeza de ese abdomen. La morena se imagino recorriendo con sus manos ese abdomen.

"lo siento" dijo la rubia entre risas. A Quinn le parecía adorable la cara que hacia Rachel cuando se hacia la enojada.

"que mala amiga eres" dijo con un puchero la morena.

"oh" dijo la rubia abrazándola. "estaba jugando" Rachel respiro el dulce olor de la rubia, esas cosquillas volvieron.

"mas te vale" amenazo la diva.

"me alegra mucho que toda haya salido bien y estoy segura ganaras nacionales"

"como estas tan segura? Si ni siquiera me has escuchado cantar" pregunto la diva.

"creo en ti" dijo la rubia simplemente "creo en lo que veo en tus ojos" agrego cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban tan cerca que Rachel podía sentir la respiración de la rubia en su rostro.

"cough" tosio Kurt haciendo que las chicas separaran rápidamente.

"hola Kurt!" saludo una sonrojada Rachel, no entendía porque se sentía apenada, solo estaba abrazada de su mejor amiga, no hay nada malo en ello.

"hola Rachel, Quinn"

"hola Kurt" saludo una rubia ruborizada. "como estas?"

"genial, ya recibí el granizado del día" dijo sarcástico.

"lo siento" dijo la rubia.

"no es tu culpa" le dijo Kurt. Él sabía que la futbolista era muy diferente a su hermana. Quinn no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si ella no estaba atrás de los ataques pero no hacia nada para evitar los ataques. Se sentía tan culpable como Charlie por no hacer nada para parar los granizados.

"ya sabes que Rachel esta en el Glee club" pregunto Kurt cambiando el tema.

"aja"

"aun necesitamos mas miembros no te gustaría audicionar?" le pregunto la diva.

"yo? No, no, no" dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza.

"porque no?" pregunto la diva. Quinn poseía una linda voz no era potente como la de ella pero con su ayuda podía mejorar.

"te da miedo unirte a los loser?" pregunto Kurt.

"no, claro que no. Me encantaría unirme pero…yo no se cantar" dijo Quinn mirando al suelo, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

"no te creo" dijo Kurt.

"en serio, no canto ni en la regadera" dijo la rubia. Rachel la miro extrañada preguntándose porque mentía. Ella la había escuchado y si cantaba y muy bien, porque mentía? Acaso Quinn también creía que eran unos perdedores?

"yo te puedo ensenar" dijo la diva.

"gracias pero no….no me gusta cantar lo mio es el futbol"

"pero…"

"lo siento chicos los tengo que dejar Sam me esta esperando" dijo la rubia rápidamente "nos vemos mas tarde" se despidió.

"ok" dijo la diva mientras veía a Quinn correr por el pasillo.

"que fue eso?" pregunto el divo.

"no lo se" dijo la morena.

"te gusta verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

"QUE? Estas loco claro que no. Yo tengo NOVIO" dijo la diva asombrada, _como se le ocurre_ pensó la diva.

"si claro eres hetero"

"yo creo que el amor es el amor sin importar la condición pero yo amo a Jessie, no me gusta o interesa nadie mas que el" afirmo la morena.

"umm" dijo Kurt pasando su mano en su barbilla "y porque estaban a punto de besarse?"

Rachel lo miro con la boca abierta como un plato.

"de que hablas?" pregunto cuando se le paso el asombro.

"hace rato cuando las interrumpí estaban a punto de besarse"

"estábamos platicando"

"si claro, yo también platico con mis amigos con sus labios a milímetros de los míos"

"estas exagerando" dijo la divo rodando los ojos "vamos se no quiero llegar tarde a clase" dijo la diva dando por terminada la platica.

"lo que tu digas Rachel lo que tu digas" dijo el joven Hummel.

**Dianna0012:** ya esta la actualización, tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado trabajando mucho hasta hoy me toco descansar.

**MaSha-Agron:** no te preocupes, no llegaran muy lejos (Quitt) solo unos cuantos cariñitos pero nada más.

**Khalinkaa: **al menos a ti no te molesta Quitt casi todas creen que es incestuoso jaja creo por que se parecen físicamente. Ya va a salir Quinn! Ya me muero de ganas de verla en mi tele y de escuchar su sexy voz.

**Guest: **gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest**: yo también amo Sam, si no nos dan Faberry al menos Fraevans pero también me gusta Samcedes. Sam y Kurt nunca me los había imaginado pero.. harían una linda pareja.

**CharlieDi**: todavía no se. Depende de la inspiración.

**AndruSol**: Rachel estaba bloqueando sus sentimientos, pero si a la rubia le floreció el instinto maternal primero.

**Littlelealamb**: es tu culpa que no haya actualizado antes, el poco tiempo que tenia libre en lugar de ponerme a escribir me ponía a leer tu fic, es que quiero ponerme al día.

**Farfadette12**: la diva no tendrá que hacer mucho para conquistarla.

**PaoVargas: **tienes razón es triste que Charlie no sepa lo que esta pasando con su gemela deberían tener una relación mas cercana mas adelante explicare el porqué de la actitud de Charlie. Y si ya deben empezar con los cuidados del embarazo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y follows. No voy a poder actualizar otra vez en esta semana por que este jueves es el día de acción de gracias y me voy a ir a Reno, Nevada a pasarla con mi familia, actualizare hasta el domingo o lunes. **

**Feliz día de acción de gracias! (Si es que lo celebran, lol).**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Lean y comenten.**

**Marque el pasado con flashback y la fecha. Puse otras divisiones pero esas significan que están pasando dentro de la misma línea de tiempo solo que a diferente horas. Díganme si se les hace más confuso o más fácil.**

**Capitulo 12**

"Quinn me invito a salir" informo Rachel a sus padres.

"adonde van a ir?" pregunto Leroy mientras leía el periódico.

"no se, Quinn no me ha dicho" dijo la diva tratando de actuar como si nada.

"porque?" pregunto Hiram interesado.

"es una sorpresa" dijo la morena con una cara de enamorada, Leroy miro a Hiram preguntándole con los ojos _estas pensando lo mismo que yo._

"pero es día escolar, te quiero de regreso a las 9" dijo Leroy con una cara seria.

"pero papa.."

"nada a las 9 , no mas tarde" dijo Leroy dejando el periódico en la mesa.

"pero..pero..papi…" dijo la morena con una cara suplicante, Hiram evito su mirada.

"ya escuchaste a tu padre" dijo Hiram.

"pero…no pueden hacerme esto es nuestra primera cita, que va pensar Quinn? Que soy una aburrida y ya no va querer ser mi novia y si Quinn no quiere estar conmigo me quedare sola el resto de mi vida…" Hiram y Leroy tuvieron que esconder sus sonrisas.

"mejor para nosotros" dijo Leroy.

"UGH" dijo Rachel dando un pisotón en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Leroy y Hiram soltaron unas carcajadas. Estaban felices al fin ese par había dado el paso.

"te gane" dijo Leroy con una sonrisa triunfante extendiendo su mano.

"nunca pensé que Quinn se atrevería" dijo Hiram sacando su cartera de su pantalón.

"te dije que era cuestión de tiempo"

"pero al paso que iban pensé que se darían cuenta hasta que estuvieran en la universidad" dijo dándole 100 dólares a su esposo. "mi bebe esta creciendo"

"oh Hir es solo una cita" dijo Leroy abrazándolo "además Quinn es una buena muchacha. Ella ama a Rachel y no la lastimara"

"pero algo me dice que Quinn es la media naranja de Rach y…nos va a quitar a nuestro bebe" Leroy rodo los ojos al escuchar a su esposo.

"nosotros sabíamos que pasaría, además al menos se enamoro de alguien como Quinn o hubieras preferido que escogiera a Noah o al chico ese, el gigantón..Finn?" dijo Leroy, Hiram hizo una mueca de horror. "Al menos con Quinn esta en buenas manos. No tenemos que preocuparnos que le vaya a romper el corazón a nuestra princesa. Es mas para que te sientas mejor platicare con Quinn esta tarde, ok? Le dejare claro que no lastime a nuestro bebe ok"

"ok" dijo Hiram. Leroy peleo contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Aunque no lo aceptaba Hiram temía que Quinn los fuera remplazar en el corazón de Rachel.

"ya me voy" grito Rachel.

"Rachel" la llamo Leroy. "dile a Quinn queremos platicar con ella antes de su cita"

"Para que?" pregunto la diva, ya sabiendo la respuesta: _la platica. La platica _ que todos sus ex novios o pretendientes tuvieron con sus padres.

"ya sabes para que señorita. Queremos saber que intenciones tiene contigo" agrego Hiram.

"pero es Quinn" dijo la diva.

"por eso" afirmo Hiram.

"los odio" dijo con una mirada feroz.

"no, nos amas por que te vamos a dar permiso que llegues a las 11" Rachel soltó un chillido emocionada.

"los amo, los amo" dijo la diva abrazando sus padres.

**Flashback**

**02 de Septiembre del 2011**

"a ver vamos por partes, Quinn Fabray la chica mas hermosa de Mc Kinley High y probablemente todo Ohio, que canta como un ángel rechazo tus múltiples invitaciones para unirse a el coro, cierto?" pregunto Blaine. Rachel asintió con la cabeza olvidando que su mejor amigo no la podía ver. Blaine quien ya conocía como la palma de su mano a su amiga sabía que esta moviendo la cabeza afirmando lo que dijo.

"y tu piensas que lo hace por miedo a su malvada gemela quien se a encargado de hacerte la vida de cuadritos con sus minions, ah! por cierto Quinn esta enamorada de una de esas chicas, de la _güera desabrida esa_" dijo Blaine enfatizando la descripción que la diva le dio de Brittany.

"no esta enamorada, solo le gusta" dijo Rachel rápidamente. "es un pequeño crush"

"Quinn te dijo eso?" pregunto Blaine.

"no pero…pero si estuviera enamorada de ella…."

"no hubiera estado a punto de besarte?" dijo Blaine interrumpiéndola.

"ya te dije que son ideas de Kurt, solo estábamos platicando" dijo la diva sonrojada. _Para que le platique eso _pensó la morena.

"si claro, solo platicaban"

"porque te cuesta tanto trabajo creer que no estoy interesada, amorosamente, en Quinn?" pregunto la diva. Es que no entendía porque Kurt y Blaine creían que había algo mas, ella era heterosexual y a Quinn le gustaban las rubias. Este pensamiento produjo un malestar en la morena, es que las morenas también tienen lo suyo son mas sexys pero si a Quinn le gustan las rubias muy su problema, a Rachel no le afectaba para nada.

"ok ya entendí, no te gusta Quinn ni siquiera un poquito" dijo Blaine rodando los ojos. Según la diva no le gusta la rubia y si no le gusta por que le cae tan mal Brittany o por que cada vez que hablan, es Quinn esto, Quinn aquello, Quinn es hermosa, Quinn tiene los ojos más bonitos? Si por cada vez que Rachel hablara de Quinn, Blaine recibiera un dólar, el chico seria millonario. Había veces que Rachel ni siquiera se acordaba de su _adorado_ novio.

"bueno no puedo negar que Quinn es muy atractiva y que su belleza interior supera su belleza externa pero solo es mi amiga" afirmo la diva. Blaine pensó _así o más gay_.

"ok no te gusta Quinn" concedió el joven; el sabia que Rachel estaba todavía en negación. "Para que quieres que se una el coro si ella no esta interesada?"

"si lo esta; yo lo se, es solo que tiene miedo pero yo la voy ayudar" dijo segura la morena.

"y que vas hacer?"

"no se por eso te llame para que me des ideas" Rachel no sabia que mas decirle a la rubia. Ya había probado diciéndole que ser parte de Glee le ayudaría en su aplicación para la universidad y no funciono. Le había dicho que seria mas popular, la rubia no se mostro muy interesada. Le había prácticamente suplicado que audicionara y la rubia con una sonrisa triste le dio la misma respuesta: no.

"dile que la música conquista corazones"

"ah?" pregunto confundida Rachel.

"Rachel, Quinn ama a Brittany…le gusta Brittany" se corrigió Blaine cuando escucho el gruñido de la diva por el teléfono. "convéncela de que puede conquistar a la güera a través de la música"

"crees que funcione?" pregunto la diva después de un rato de silencio.

"por amor se hacen locuras"

"y si no puede conquistar a Brittany? no creo que sea gay, según Mercedes ya salió con todo el equipo de futbol americano" Quinn se merecía algo mejor.

"eso no quiere decir nada yo anduve contigo"

"no me lo recuerdes" dijo la diva. Le daba un malestar estomacal al acordarse de que anduvo con quien ahora considera su hermano.

"hey a mi tampoco me gusta recordar esa etapa de mi vida" dijo Blaine recordando su época closetera "además si Quinn es como dices no creo que le cueste mucho conquistar a la cheerio" Si la rubia traía loca a su amiga sin proponérselo, conquistar a la porrista seria pan comido.

Rachel se quedo seria por unos momentos pensando si podía usar a Brittany como carnada. Aun creía que Brittany no era la persona adecuada para Quinn, ella quería lo mejor para su rubia amiga pero si Brit era su felicidad ella la ayudaría claro siempre y cuando Quinn fuera parte de Nuevas Direcciones. Si la diva estaba dispuesta a aceptar a la rubia de ojos azules como pareja de Quinn algo tenia que ganar.

**03 de septiembre del 2011**

"hey" Rachel saludo a Quinn y a Sam, tomando asiento en la mesa de los rubios quienes para variar estaban peleando que súper héroe era mas _badass, _Batman o Spider-Man.

"hola Rachel" saludo el rubio. "dile a la insolente esta que Batman es el mejor"

"Sam, ya te dije que.."

"porque no declaran un empate" dijo la morena interrumpiendo a la rubia. "los dos son súper héroes, es lo mismo, no?" La rubia la miro con una cara, que decía _como te atreves_.

"Rae te perdono solo porque sé que no sabes lo que dices" dijo Quinn mirándola seriamente. "para empezar el hombre araña es el héroe de héroes por que…" un bufido escapo la enorme boca del rubio. "porque…" las palabras quedaron atoradas en la boca de Quinn al ver a Britt.

"porque…?" pregunto la morena.

"hey Q" dijo la porrista besando la mejilla de Quinn.

"Hola B" contesto la rubia con rubor en sus mejillas.

"te traje algo" dijo la Cheerio abriendo su mochila, para hacerlo se tuvo que agachar provocando que su ya corta falda subiera mas, mostrándole sus encantos a la joven Fabray quien sintió a su amiguito despertar. "aquí esta" dijo Britt contenta de encontrar la bolsa. "mi mama las hizo ayer, afortunadamente Lord Tubbi no las encontró" agrego la rubia dándole la bolsa con galletas a Quinn.

"gracias..B" dijo Quinn después de respirar profundamente. No podía evitar las reacciones que causaba en su cuerpo la joven Pierce.

"son tus favoritas de chocolate chip"

"en serio?" pregunto emocionada la futbolista, su amiguito volviendo a su estado natural. Brittany asintió. Rachel rodo los ojos. Que pensaba Brittany que con unas galletas se ganaría a Quinn. Claro, que no! Ella no lo permitiría.

"Eras lo máximo" dijo Quinn con la boca llena de galleta, parecía el monstro come galletas. _Se ve adorable _pensó la morena.

"Oh Quinnie eres adorable!" dijo Brittany con una tierna sonrisa provocando que Rachel quisiera acabarla con la mirada. No solo quería robarle a su amiga ahora también le roba sus pensamientos. Pero Rachel no era la única persona que quería matar a alguien, no muy lejos una celosa latina miraba con odio a la rubia ojos de avellana.

"Dame una" dijo Sam.

"No!" contesto la rubia abrazando sus galletas.

"Q comparte" dijo Britt. La rubia negó con la cabeza y Sam puso cara de perrito reganado. "lo siento" le dijo la Cheerio a Sam "Quinn ama mis galletas no hay poder que la haga compartirlas" le explico a la morena quien todavía la veía con cara de pocos amigos. "a la próxima les traigo a ustedes" dijo a manera de consolar a Sam quien solo veía a Quinn devorar sus galletas "de que te gustan las galletas?" le pregunto a la diva.

"vegan" dijo seria la morena.

"tontita te pregunte si te gustan las galletas, aunque a mi también me gustan las vegan pero prefiero Santana…"

"Britt" grito Santana oportunamente. "C nos esta esperando" dijo jalándola del brazo.

"adiós" se despido Brittany. Rachel miraba confundida el espacio donde había estado Brittany. Que le quiso decir? Quinn y Sam seguían peleando por las galletas.

"dame un cachito no seas mala" suplico el rubio. La rubia movió la cabeza a los lados.

"QUINN dale una galleta" ordeno la diva. La rubia hizo un puchero "dale una galleta ahora" Quinn cedió dando un poco de su _tesoro _a Sam. Es que las galletas de la mama de Britt eran una delicia. Sam tomo una y se la llevo a su gran boca haciendo todo un show cuando la masticaba. Quinn lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados._ Traidor_ pensó la rubia.

"oye Sam no te gustaría audicionar para Glee, las audiciones son durante nuestra hora libre"

"gracias pero no…no canto" mintió el rubio. Si le gustaba cantar, el y Quinn se aventaban sus palomazos pero no quería cometer suicidio social. Este era su ano, había mejorado como jugador solo esperaba el momento que su entrenador le diera la oportunidad y probaría que era mejor que Finn. Se quedaría como Quarterback y su popularidad se iría a los cielos, las chicas se arrojarían a sus brazos.

"sabes la música podría ayudar a conquistar chicas. Fue por medio del coro que yo me enamore de Jessie, mi novio"

"en serio?" pregunto Sam interesado, tal vez no necesitaba esperar que el coach le diera una oportunidad.

"si conozco muchas parejas que se enamoran en el coro" A el rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

"y a ti Quinn no te gustaría encontrar a tu media naranja?"

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"estúpido Lima" caminaba enojada por los pasillos casi desiertos de Mc Kinley. "maldita la hora en que nos movimos" decía entre dientes la morena. Estaba furiosa había recibido lo que Santana llamo un baño de granizado. Rachel sentía que sus ojos le ardían por el granizado y por las lágrimas que amenazaban por estallar en sus ojos. No era justo ella no se metía con nadie por que ensañaban con ella. Ok el cometario que hizo sobre los pechos de la latina estuvo mal pero ella la había llamado cosas peores enana, pitufa, manos de hombre, pero sus manos no tenían nada masculinas o si? Eso era lo peor de esta situación, cada día aunque lo negara los insultos la quebraban poco a poquito. Rachel se preguntaba si tenían razón, si era fea, enana y parecía hombre. La diva sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas. _No me van a derrumbar _se prometió la diva, mientras entraba a los vestidores vacíos; a esta hora no había nadie. Rachel se regano a si misma si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Kurt cuando le dijo que no se quedara sola en la escuela pero la diva quería seguir practicando y trabajando en ideas para el coro que se le fue el tiempo como agua. Se quito su ropa que seguro quedaría arruinada, tomo una toalla de su kit de granizados y camino a las duchas, solo en ropa interior.

Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa aa

La diva escucho a Quinn cantado, el sonido de la ducha corriendo le confirmaba a Rachel que se estaba bañando. _Ahora no podrá negar que canta_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh

La morena escucho un golpe seguido por un grito de dolor de la rubia. Rachel no lo pensó dos veces salió corriendo en auxilio de Quinn. Cuando entro el cubículo vio a la rubia de espaldas dando saltos. La rubia estaba mojada y totalmente desnuda. La morena pudo apreciar el trasero de la rubia. Rachel sentido un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

"Mierda" se quejo Quinn.

"estas bien?" pregunto la morena asustando a la rubia que se dio media vuelta con su pie entre sus manos. Algo en el cuerpo de la rubia llamo la atención de la diva, algo que _brincaba_ en la entre pierna de Quinn, algo grande.

"Rachel!" dijo Quinn aterrorizada cubriendo su Quinnie.

"Yo….yo.." tartamudeo la diva sin despegar si vista de la entre pierna de Quinn. Era real? Como? No era posible además era enorme.

"Rachel!" grito la rubia dándole la espalda. La morena salió de su letargo y salió corriendo de la ducha.

Con su respiración acelerada Rachel se recargo en una puerta de un cubículo. Que había pasado? Había visto a Quinn como Dios la trajo al mundo pero que fue eso que vio? Era un..pene? Claro que lo era y uno grande pero porque la rubia tenía uno. Quinn Fabray tenía mucho que explicar.

**Shunreibell: **gracias y bienvenida :)

**Khalinkaa:** marque los cambios a ver si te hace más fácil.

**T.k**: no creo que el aborto sea un pecado mas bien creo que es una decisión personal, yo no condeno a las personas que toman esa salida, yo no soy nadie para juzgar pero para mi los hijos si son una bendición pero como tu dices hay personas que no merecen o no están preparados para ser padres, solo hacen sufrir a sus niños pero Quinn y Rachel no son así por eso no aborto. Si Rachel estaba en shock pero si quería tener su bebe no por que era lo que debía ser si no por ama a Quinn. Hay un twist que quiero darle a la historia, sigue leyendo y te enteraras de lo que hablo.

**Littlelealamb:** me gusta tu icono lol. Ya casi termino tu fic "cuidare de ti" :)

**Andrusol:** es justo que le toque algo a Quinn, al menos las nauseas, lol.

**Guest:** están contra reloj, pronto le saldrá la panza y ya no podrá ocultar su embarazo.

**Eli: **si usaron pero les fallo.

**Enernek:** gracias :)

**Mari:** :)

**CharlieDi:** que te pareció este.

**Alejandra g:** ;)

**Pao Vargas**: pronto muy pronto estallara la bomba.

**Dianna0012: **a los Berry no les desagrada la idea de que Quinn forme parte de su familia pero no saben que la rubia los va hacer abuelos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, un poco enferma (así que si lean algo raro es el efecto de la medicina, lol) pero muy contenta. Ya escucharon Homeward Bound/Home mashup? Si no lo han hecho que esperan? Vayan a Youtube y escuchen. Amber, Naya, Harry, Mark, Dianna y Cory hicieron un gran trabajo con esta canción. Que contraste esta canción con la del Gangnam style. Lamentablemente todavía no esta a la venta en itunes. Estoy tan emocionada por ver este episodio, si sé que lo más probable es que RIB nos salga con una jalada pero me muero de ganas de ver a Dianna bailando y cantando y sobre todo la pelea con Santana. Que onda con Naya? En el promo se ve que Di le pega con la punta de los dedos pero Naya le da con ganas, lol. Pegarle a Di debería ser un crimen.**

**Gracias por su apoyo: sus comentarios, por darle favorito a la historia, por sus follows. por todo muchas gracias!**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Lean y comenten.**

**Capitulo 13**

"hola guapa puedo acompañarte a clase?" pregunto la rubia en el oído de su estrellita. Rachel sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amada.

"mm no se déjame pensarlo" dijo jugando la morena. "esta bien" agrego después de unos segundos. Quinn tomo sus libros con una gran sonrisa y la diva entrelazo sus brazos.

"estoy muy emocionada" dijo la rubia.

"ah si porque? Siempre me acompañas a clase" dijo la morena haciéndose la despistada.

"no, no por eso"

"entonces?"

"hoy es nuestra cita" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la rubia.

"cita?" pregunto Rachel con el ceno fruncido "era hoy?" la sonrisa de la futbolista se borro de su rostro.

"lo olvidaste?" pregunto triste.

"claro que no! como lo voy a olvidar amor, si pegaste notas en mis calendarios" Rachel dijo sonriente al recordar las notas que encontró pegadas en sus calendarios; decían cita a las 7 con la rubia sexy .

"no juegues así" dijo con un puchero Quinn.

"amor aunque no hubieras dejado esas notas, yo lo recordaría si estoy mas emocionada que tu, nuestra primer cita romántica" dijo la diva emocionada.

"lo dudo pero te prometo que será especial" dijo la rubia recargándose en la puerta del salón de Rachel.

"oh antes de que se me olvide puedes llegar unos minutos antes?"

"si claro, porque? No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin verme?" pregunto una coqueta rubia.

"si…pero..mis papas quieren hablar contigo" dijo la morena rápidamente y Quinn pensó lo peor.

"les dijiste?" pregunto asustada, el color esfumándose de su cara.

"no, pero quieren hablar contigo, ya sabes _la platica"_ dijo Rachel haciendo comillas en la palabra platica.

"Oh"

"no tienes de que preocuparte ellos te adoran" dijo la diva sobando con su mano el brazo de la rubia.

"porque no saben lo que hice"

"Quinn no fue tu culpa, las dos somos culpable y mis papas lo van a entender"

"pero y si me odian?"

"claro que no"

"no se si pueda, no voy a poder mirarlos a los ojos"

"Quinn a mi tampoco me gusta ocultarles nada pero lo estoy haciendo así que si yo puedo tu también podrás, además no les vas a decir que estoy embarazada o quieres hacerlo?"

"NO, digo aun no, no seria el momento adecuado"

"nunca lo será"

"lo se pero….pase lo que pase con nuestras familias quiero que tengamos esta noche para nosotras, que nada empane nuestra primer cita para que cuando junior crezca" dijo acariciando con su mano el vientre plano de la morena "y nos pregunte le cuentes que tiene la madre mas romántica del mundo" dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"hablando de junior, voy hacer una cita con mi ginecóloga"

"ok, crees que podamos verlo?" pregunto emocionada la rubia.

"no se, tal vez si pero aun es muy pequeñito"

"como su mama" dijo bromeando la rubia.

"sigue así y tendrás citas con manuela"

"no te atreverías" dijo Quinn abrazándola "no puedes vivir sin mi y mi amiguito"

"sin ti si, a Quinnis si lo extrañaría"

"porque te quiero?" pregunto con un puchero la rubia.

"porque soy divina"

-RQRQRQRQ-

Quinn caminaba distraída por los vestidores, su practica de futbol había terminado cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba y la empujaban en contra de los casilleros antes de que pudiera decir algo su boca fue atacada por unos labios carnosos, unos labios muy familiares que provocaban que su _amiguito_ estuviera firme en tiempo record.

"mmm" gimió cuando la lengua de Rachel entro en contacto con la suya. Rachel le contesto jalando de su rubia cabellera, haciendo mas profundo el beso. El _amiguito_ de Quinn se despertó, Rachel nunca era tan agresiva pero Quinn no se quejaría, era lo mas hot que pudiera pasarle; es mas muchas de sus fantasías incluían a una diva agresiva. Las manos de la rubia que estaban en la cintura de la morena _caminaron _al trasero de la diva. Quinn tomo esos perfectos globos en sus manos y los apretó haciendo que la morena se pegara más a ella; haciendo que un gemido escapara de la boca de la diva.

"Quinn" susurro la diva entre besos. La diva podía sentir la dureza de la rubia en su estomago; una de las manos que estaba en el cabello de su amada bajo por el pecho de esta, por su abdomen hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la rubia. Su pequeña mano apretó el _amiguito_ de Quinn haciendo que se endureciera aun más.

"joder Rach" gimió Quinn cuando su estrellita comenzó a frotar su miembro.

Siguieron besándose con pasión, el único sonido en los vestidores eran sus gemidos. La boca de la rubia abandono la de la morena no sin antes morderla; sabia que volvía loca a su amada. Quinn comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de la diva.

"mmm" la diva suspiraba moviendo su cuello para darle mas acceso a la boca traviesa de Quinn mientras su mano amenazaba con pasar la barrera de los pantalones deportivos de la rubia.

"espera..espera" dijo la rubia cuando sintió la mano de la diva en su miembro.

"que pasa?" pregunto la diva separándose de la rubia "no quieres hacerlo?" pregunto dolida.

"claro que quiero" dijo la rubia apuntando a su _amiguito_ se estaba mas duro que una roca. "pero no aquí, no así" agrego cuando vio la cara confundida de Rachel.

"pensé que te gustaría, perdóname" dijo Rachel mirando al suelo avergonzada. _Que estaba pensando por supuesto que a Quinn no le gustaría ser atacada _pensó la morena. No entendía que lo había hecho actuar así. Ok, si sabia; ver en el campo de juego a Quinn la excitaba. Es que la rubia se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones deportivos que le quedaban tan pegados a su cuerpo y resaltaban su trasero y para acabarla la rubia era ruda cuando jugaba, atrás queda su Quinn dulce y amorosa.

"no amor no tienes que disculparte" dijo Quinn tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la morena.

"pero.."

"Esto es una de mis fantasías hacerlo contigo aquí, doblarte en ese banca y tomarte por atrás" dijo besándola.

"Quinn"

"pero" dijo con la respiración acelerada y los ojos escurecidos por la pasión "aun no eres mi novia"

"no te detuvo las otras veces" dijo la diva mordiendo su barbilla.

"pero.." suspiro la rubia. Ella quería confesarle su amor en una cita romántica a la luz de la luna y después hacer el amor en una cama con pétalos de rosas mientras susurraba promesas de amor en su oído, era lo menos que se merecía su amada ya después podían follar las veces que quisieran en cualquier lugar. "yo…cama….rosas…." dijo entre besos.

"AW! quieres que nuestra primera vez como pareja sea romántica" dijo la diva cuando por fin entendió lo que Quinn trataba de decirle. La rubia asintió con los ojos cerrados. "pero aun no andamos" dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara mientras jalaba el elástico del pantalón de la rubia.

_RQRQRQRQ_

"si es Quinn otra vez te juro que tiro tu celular" dijo Kurt mientras continuaba peinado a la morena.

"esta muy nerviosa" dijo la diva viendo su celular comprobando que efectivamente era Quinn.

"ni que fuera la primera vez que va a comerse tus berries" dijo el divo.

"eew! Mucha información Kurt" dijo Tina.

"déjame le mando un text"

"no señorita, que se espere" dijo el divo.

"pero.."

"nada, que espere te estas poniendo bella para ella" dijo Kurt dando por terminada la platica. La diva miro a Tina pidiéndole apoyo pero esta solo movió los hombros.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"Fabgay, si no dejas ese celular te lo voy a meter por tu…."

"Sany no seas mala, Q esta nerviosa" Santana bufo "tu estabas peor la primera vez que…"

"Britt-Britt Fabgay no necesita saber eso, acuérdate que ella todavía es limpia y pura" dijo Santana con un guiño.

"que tal si le paso algo? O si ya no quiera salir conmigo? Y sus papas se enteraron?" dijo Quinn caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

"que te preocupan sus padres? si ellos te quieren mas a ti que a ella" dijo Santana. Quinn la fulmino con la mirada; a la latina le causo gracia en lugar de asustarla, la rubia era tan intimidante como un gatito recién nacido.

"Santana" la regano Brittany.

"que la pit..." se detuvo cuando vio la mirada asesina de Quinn "la pintoresca Berry a dicho en muchas ocasiones que sus padres adoran a Quinn, que la quieren mas que a ella"

"si pero eso era antes cuando Quinn era esa amiga gay súper dulce ahora es la chica calenturienta que quiere deflorar a su princesa" dijo Britt. Quinn palideció y si los Berry pensaban que se quería tirar a Rachel (cosa que si quería y ya había hecho pero los Berry no sabían) y le prohibían acercarse a Rachel y su bebe.

"Britt amor no estas ayudando" dijo la latina cuando vio a la cara de Quinn.

"sorry Q! no te preocupes todo saldrá bien; eso fue lo que dijeron mis papas cuando se enteraron que salía con San pero tu no tienes la cara de pervertida de San" dijo apretando los hombros de Quinn haciéndola parar.

"Que?" dijo con la boca abierta San.

"eso dijo mi papa" dijo Britt.

"mis suegros piensan que soy una pervertida?" pregunto Santana.

"no solo ellos" dijo Quinn entre dientes.

"te escuche Fabray" grito Santana arrojando una almohada a la cabeza de Quinn quien le saco la lengua cuando fallo.

**Flashback**

**03 septiembre del 2011**

Rachel esperaba a la rubia sentada en una banca aun no podía asimilar lo que vio. Quinn salió envuelta en una toalla blanca, con el cabello mojado y los ojos rojos; tomo asiento en la misma banca que la diva pero en el otro extremo, acción que provoco un dolor en el pecho de la morena.

"estas bien?" pregunto la diva con rubor en las mejillas al recordar lo que había visto.

"si eso creo… que importa" dijo la rubia con la cabeza agachada y la voz ronca.

"a mi me importa" dijo la morena con seguridad. Quinn se quedo callada.

"que hacías aquí?" pregunto Quinn después de unos minutos de silencio la diva pudo escuchar el reclamo en el tono de voz de la rubia. Ella nunca le había hablado así, le recordó a Charlie.

"Santana ordeno un baño de granizados" dijo la diva evitando la mirada de la rubia.

"que?" pregunto preocupada Quinn "estas bien?" pregunto acercándose a Rachel. Rachel sonrió sin querer, al menos Quinn no la odiaba.

"si, solo mi ropa manchada y mi orgullo dañado" dijo la morena.

"lo siento" dijo la rubia avergonzada al notar el morado del granizado en la diva.

"no, no hagas eso, no te sientas culpable por ellos, ellos son los responsables de sus actos"

"soy igual de culpable por que no hago nada, soy una cobarde" dijo agachando la mirada.

"en ese caso todos son culpables, tu no eras la única que no hace nada y no eres cobarde Quinn, eras muy valiente por que podrías ser como ellos y elegiste ser diferente. Ser diferente en este lugar es el acto mas valiente"

"pero aun así no puedo evitar que Charlie te mande granizados o a Tina o cualquier otra persona que ella considere inferior, solo veo lo que pasa y me doy la media vuelta"

"no puedes cambiar al mundo"

"me encantaría poder hacerlo"

"ya cambiaste el mio" susurro Rachel fijando su mirada con la de Quinn ambas tenían los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas no derramadas.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Cuando salió de la ducha, Rachel se encontró con Quinn quien ya estaba vestida con unos jeans y un hoodie gris, sentada en la misma banca con las manos en la cabeza.

"Quinn" la llamo pero la rubia no contesto. "Quinn estas bien?" la rubia afirmo con la cabeza. "quieres hablar de..?" La morena sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el _amiguito_ de la rubia.

"que hacías en la escuela a esta hora?" pregunto la rubia quien se había pasado todo el rato que la morena estuvo en la ducha reganándose, como pudo pasarle esto? Como pudo ser tan descuidada? Así como la vio Rachel la pudo haber visto otra persona.

"me queda practicando. A mis padres se les hizo tarde y no quise irme con Noah o Kurt preferí quedarme a practicar"

"sola?" la morena asintió "no lo vuelvas hacer es peligroso" la regano la rubia.

"lo se, es que en Carmel podía quedarme hasta tarde…"

"esto no es Carmel" dijo en voz alta la rubia. "y aquí no esta Jessie para defenderte"

"ya lo se" dijo la diva molesta con la actitud que Quinn estaba tomando.

"perdón" se disculpo la rubia "es que no quiero que te lastimen" dijo en una voz tan bajita, si hubieran estado en otro lugar Rachel no hubiera sido capaz de escucharla pero como estaban en los vestidores vacíos donde solo sus respiraciones se podían escuchar, la diva la escucho claramente. La diva sintió mariposas en su estomago.

"me mentiste" dijo la diva después de un largo silencio.

"que?"

"dijiste que no podías cantar y te escuche cantando el Waka waka" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel se dio una palmadita mentalmente, se moría de ganas de preguntar a Quinn por que tenía un pene pero se mordió la lengua y evito el tema; Rachel dejaría que Quinn hablara sobre su condición a su tiempo, si no estaba preparada para hacerlo hoy o mañana, Rachel esperaría pacientemente.

Quinn miraba a Rachel tratando de descifrarla. La joven Berry vio su miembro, un miembro que no debía estar ahí y estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuera normal, como si Quinn fuera normal y no una freak. Quinn sintió las lagrimas caer de sus ojos ni siquiera su familia la consideraban normal, pero aquí estaba Rachel Berry diciéndole que la escucho cantar en lugar de burlarse de ella. Esta era el arma perfecta para que se vengara de Charlie.

"..el Glee club se vería beneficiado con una voz como la tuya" dijo Rachel.

"lo siento no puedo"

"piénsalo bien, es lo mejor para ti" dijo la morena. Si entraba a Glee, ellas pasarían mas tiempo juntas y cantar ayudaría a Quinn a lidiar con sus demonios. Quinn se paro rápidamente, tomando sus cosas. "que pasa dije algo malo?" pregunto confundida la diva.

"lo sabia, lo sabia" dijo la rubia mirándola con coraje. A la morena la asusto ver a Quinn así, fuera de si misma.

"de que hablas?"

"sabia que eras igual que todos, me vas a chantajear, no?"

"no te entiendo" dijo confundida.

"me uno al Glee club o revelas mi secreto, no?"

"yo.."

"lo sabia eres igual que todos" dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos antes de salir corriendo.

"Quinn espera.." grito la morena corriendo detrás de la rubia pero no pudo alcanzarla.

"Que fue lo que hice?" se pregunto la diva llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**MaSha-Agron: **si un bebe genético de las Faberry seria hermoso como sus madres. Quien fuera Rachel y poder ver a Quinn como dios la trajo al mundo, jaja.

**LionAgron**: :)

**AndruSol**: si la cita es en el presente cuando ya esta embarazada. Rachel sigue negando lo que hasta un ciego puede ver.

**Guest**: si pobre Quinn pero al menos fue Rachel la que vio a su _amiguito_.

**CharlieDi:** Gracias! :)

**Gina:** si, Rachel y Blaine se conocen desde niños. Blaine no acude McKinley. Te adelantare un poco Blaine fue su primer novio.

**Polux**: gracias!

**Rosi:** de nada! Me encantaría poder actualizar más seguido pero el trabajo y escuela me lo impide.

**Pao Vargas:** tienes mucha razón y la señorita Berry es muy pero muy curiosa.

**Littlelealamb: **tu icono va con tu personalidad, con lo inocente que eres, jajaja. Gracias :)

**Yeyispooky**: gracias! Vas hacer que me sonroje.

**Sabina-vargas**: la Q quería beso francés, jaja.

**Amoaladygaga:** si por mí fuera actualizaría todos los días, pero lamentablemente el día tiene solo 24 horas de las cuales duermo como 10 jaja.

**Shunreibell: **si pobre Quinn, que incomodo que te vean como Dios te trajo al mundo y mas si tienes algo "extra" como Q. Britt no sabia al menos no en ese momento.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas! Primero que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus cometarios, por seguir la historia, por los favoritos, gracias de verdad. Son lo máximo! Una corta actualización, el siguiente tendrá la cita. Tratare de actualizar para el viernes o sábado. Besos y abrazos :) **

**Ya escucharon "Come see about me" Dianna suena maravillosa. Me da mucho gusto ver como mejora día con día. **

**Lamentablemente Glee no me pertenece.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Capitulo 14**

"Rachel Berry hazme la mujer mas feliz del mundo acepta ser mi novia"

"no, no ,no, no" dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza "eso suena muy cursi y choteado, otra vez" dijo mirando el espejo. "Rachel desde que te conocí sentí que…ugh!" grito la rubia exasperada. Solo tenía un par de minutos antes de que tuviera que salir para la casa de Rachel. Britt y Santana se habían ido hace unos minutos a asegurarse que todo estaba listo para la cita. Respiro profundamente, quería que esta noche fuera ideal, que la cena fuera única y su declaración de amor también pero no sabia como expresar con palabras lo que la morena significaba para ella.

**I'm sexy and I know it** la saco de sus pensamientos.

_Todo listo. Tal cual lo planeaste, suerte ;)_ decía el mensaje.

_Gracias Sam! Te debo una_ le mando un texto a su amigo.

"es hora, vamos matadora" dijo guiñando el ojo a su reflejo.

La rubia tomo su chamarra de piel negra y su bolsa, bajo acelerada las escaleras de su casa afortunadamente no había nadie. Russell andaba en un viaje de negocios, su madre en su club y Charlie, de Charlie se había encargado Santana. Fue a la cocina y tomo el ramo de rosas rojas que le había comprado a la diva, si las rosas eran cliché pero su estrellita le gustaba lo cliché y aunque Quinn lo negara a ella también le gustaba lo cursi; es mas la rubia era una romántica empedernida. Salió de su casa, puso la bolsa y las rosas en el suelo mientras se ponía la chaqueta; estaba poniendo llave a su casa cuando escucho el sonido del motor de un auto, la rubia se tenso.

"Quinn" dijo su madre mientras salía del auto.

"mama pensé que estabas en tu club de lectura" dijo la rubia moviendo nerviosamente sus pies.

"lo cancelaron" dijo rápidamente Judy "adonde vas?" pregunto cuando observo a su hija quien vestía un vestido negro, chaqueta de piel negra, zapatillas y…estaba peinada y maquillada!

"yo…" dijo la rubia moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

"tienes una cita?" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Judy al ver las rosas; Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "quien es la afortunada?" pregunto Judy curiosa.

"Rachel" dijo sonriendo la futbolista.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" pregunto Judy emocionada.

"si" dijo Quinn haciendo que su madre diera un grito de emoción antes de abrazarla.

"mi vida no pudiste hacer mejor elección" dijo Judy mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su hija.

"gracias mama" dijo la rubia con rubor en las mejillas.

"te ves hermosa" dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza "has crecido tanto" dijo con orgullo.

"no mama, por favor no" suplico cuando su madre sacaba su celular para tomarle fotos.

"Quinnie es la foto del recuerdo" dijo tomándole fotos.

"mama"

"es que te ves tan hermosa" dijo Judy jalándole los cachetes "parece que fue ayer cuando andabas pegada de mi pecho" Es que damas y caballeros, Quinn Fabray dejo el pecho cuando tenia seis anos.

"UGH! Mama por favor" dijo Quinn, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

"me dabas unas mordidas.."

"MAMA! ya te dije que fue Charlie"

"Quinn, Charlie dejo el pecho cuando tenia un ano" La mayor de las gemelas Fabray siempre había sido independiente.

"mama por favor no hablemos de tus pechos" rogo la joven rubia.

"tienes razón Quinnie. Mucha suerte amor" dijo besando su mejilla.

"gracias" dijo la rubia aun extranada por el cambio de actitud de su madre pero eso era platica para otro dia.

" Oh Quinnie! no olvides sin globito no hay fiesta" dijo Judy mientras entraba a su casa.

_OH, OH! Demasiado tarde_ pensó la rubia.

**Flashback**

**03 de septiembre del 2011**

Cuando Quinn llego a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en el, llorando amargamente en la cama. Había perdido a Rachel, por un breve momento pensó que Rachel seria diferente, que la aceptaría pero se equivoco, solo quería sacar provecho de su condición. La rubia golpeo con sus puños su cama, esta enojada con Rachel, con su familia, con la vida. Porque le tuvo que pasar a ella por que no a Charlie quien era la mas fuerte de las dos. Porque se descuido? por un momento llego a pensar que podría abandonar Lima sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición, pero no ahora Rachel lo sabia y lo mas seguro es que mañana toda la escuela se entera y otra vez empezaría el calvario de la rubia. La rubia hundió su cara en su almohada para ahogar el grito que escapaba de su boca. Después se pregunto para que lo hacia, a nadie en su casa le importaba lo que pasaba con ella, lo mas seguro era que su casa estuviera vacía, y si Charlie o sus padres estuvieran en ella les importaría un comino su dolor. Pero al menos no la verían llorar, no verían como le afectaba su condición.

Escucho su celular sonar pero no lo contesto, mas tarde volvió a sonar, vio en pantalla el nombre de la diva pero no contesto simplemente lo apago. Se acostó hecha bolita y silenciosamente siguió llorando.

**04 de Septiembre del 2011**

Quinn caminaba con la cabeza agachada por los pasillos de Mckinley estaba preparada para lo peor, llevaba un playera viejita y unos jeans manchados. Cada paso que daba se preparaba mentalmente para el baño de granizados que seguramente recibiría.

"Quinn?" pregunto Sam al ver el estado de su amiga.

"hola Sam" dijo sin ganas la rubia.

"estas bien?" pregunto el rubio preocupado; en lo que llevaba de conocer a la rubia nunca la había visto así. Usualmente Quinn era una bola de energía positiva.

"mala noche" dijo la joven Fabray.

"quieres que te compre un café?" pregunto Sam al ver los ojos cansados de la rubia, se podían ver ojeras en los ojos de la joven pero lo que mas preocupaba a Sam era que carecían de ese brillo que Quinn siempre tenia.

"no, gracias..Sam has escuchado algún rumor?" pregunto temerosa la rubia.

"no…oh si, andan un rumor sobre Rachel pero yo no lo creo"

"que rumor?" pregunto tragando saliva.

"que es la culpable de que Puck y Santana terminara"

"terminaron otra vez? Eso pasa cada semana además que tiene que ver Rachel?"

"pues dicen que se acostó con Puck y que Santana los cacho"

"es una vil mentira" dijo Quinn indignada. La morena no haría algo así.

"será el sereno pero yo voy a salir beneficiado" dijo Sam con una sonrisa de lado.

"por enésima vez Sam, Santana no te pelara"

"gracias Quinn" dijo sarcástico.

"lo siento Sam" dijo cuando se dio cuenta que lastimo al rubio "pero Santana no esta interesada en ti, siempre a sido una perra contigo"

"wow! Quien eres tu? Que has hecho con mi mejor amiga? Mi Q no se expresaría así de mi chica" Sam era el eterno enamorado de Santana pero la latina no lo pelaba.

"perdón Sam es que no me siento bien"

"que pasa? Estas enferma?" dijo tomando la mano de la rubia. No le gustaba nada ver así a su amiga.

"Quinn podemos hablar?" pregunto la diva. Quinn se tenso inmediatamente.

"Hola Rachel" dijo el rubio cuando vio que Quinn no le hacia caso a Rachel.

"hola Sam! Me puedes dejar a solas con Quinn? Solo unos minutos" dijo cuando vio titubear a Sam.

"ok" dijo mirando a Quinn quien seguía como si estuviera sola.

"Quinn..Quinn sé que tal vez no quieres hablar conmigo..ok sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, que soy la ultima persona que quieres ver pero quiero que me perdones. Yo no quiero chantajearte, nunca lo haría, eres mi amiga y te aprecio..siento mucho haberte dado una idea errónea cuando dije que lo mejor para ti era ser parte de Glee, no lo dije a forma de amenaza lo que quise decir es que la música te ayudaría, te liberaría. Acaso no te sientes mejor cuando cantas? no sientes como si te quitaras un peso de encima y puedes ser libre? La música me ayudado mucho personalmente creía que podía hacer lo mismo contigo, lo siento. Entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga pero quiero que sepas que para mi siempre serás mi amiga" dijo Rachel dejando a una Quinn anonadada. Rachel se alejó a paso acelerado de la rubia, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar sus lágrimas; no quería llorar a medio pasillo en la escuela pero le dolía mucho estar peleada con la rubia y la idea de perder a Quinn le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

-RQRQRQRQRQ-

Talk to me, speak with me  
don't sink before you rise baby  
don't fade away  
you hesitate, you seem to wait  
for all the time we had feels a world away

Canto con sentimiento la morena, sentía que su rubia amiga se le escurría de las manos. Con Quinn le pasaba algo que nunca había experimentado antes; sentía que conocía a la rubia de toda la vida. Tal vez por que era su primera amiga verdadera. Rachel toda su vida había estado rodeada de hombres, sus padres, Blaine (su mejor amigo, ex-novio) a quien conoció cuando tenían 7 anos y Jessie a quien conoció en Carmel. Antes de Quinn la única mujer con la que tenia una relación cercana era Shelby, su coach y mentora pero sus compañeras de Carmel eran solo eso sus compañeras, conocidas, no amigas.

'Cause who's to say we'll be okay  
We will make it through the night  
Don't want to wake up in this state  
I just want us both to smile

La morena extrañaba la sonrisa de Quinn, esa sonrisa que iluminaba su día. Solo quería que la rubia despertara de ese estado en el que estaba sumida y volvieran a ser las mismas de siempre.

'Cause we're the same and I know that will never change  
Look I bought your favorite ice cream  
I don't want to see it melt away  
If you walk out now  
I don't know if we could be the same  
Baby, just talk with me  
'Cause I want you to stay here with me

La diva temía que después de descubrir el secreto de la rubia su amistad terminaría o no volviera a ser la misma.

The memories, the things we did  
Are locked inside my heart  
Where I know I won't forget them now

Aun que su amistad apenas empezaba, la morena atesoraba los momentos vividos con la rubia.

Who's to say we'll be okay  
We will make it through the night  
Don't want to wake up in this state  
I just want us both to smile

A la diva le dolía pensar que la sonrisa de Quinn no volvería estar dirigida a ella. La rubia pensaba lo peor de ella.

'Cause we're the same and I know that will never change  
Look I bought your favorite ice cream  
I don't want to see it melt away  
If you walk out now  
I don't know if we could be the same  
Baby, just talk with me  
'Cause I want you to stay here with me

Termino de cantar la morena sus compañeros y el señor Schue se pararon como resortes a aplaudirle.

"eso fue..wow" dijo Schue.

"Bravo!" grito Artie. Rachel sonrió educadamente pero por primera vez no sentía esa emoción que siempre sentía cuando su talento era reconocido.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Rachel salió corriendo por las escaleras de su casa cuando escucho el timbre.

"otra vez olvidaron las llaves" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta esperando encontrarse con sus padres quienes habían salido a comprar comida.

"hola" dijo una nerviosa rubia.

"Quinn que haces aquí?" pregunto la diva sorprendida.

"puedo pasar? Es vegan" dijo la rubia alzando la bolsa que tenia en la mano izquierda.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Las chicas comían en silencio el helado sentadas en la cama de la diva. La morena no sabia que decir, primero la rubia la había ignorado en la escuela y de repente se aparecía en su casa con una cubeta de helado vegetariano, al menos trajo su favorito.

"creo que voy a explotar" dijo la rubia recostándose boca arriba en la cama de la diva.

"como no, si te comiste todo" dijo la morena recostándose boca abajo al lado de la rubia.

"mentira, ni me dejaste comer" se defendió la rubia.

"Quinn tienes helado embarrado en toda tu boca" dijo con una risa Rachel. Quinn sonrojada se paso las manos por la boca.

"jajaja" rio la diva "mentira solo tienes un poco aquí" dijo limpiando con la yema de su dedo la comisura de los labios de Quinn. Sus miradas se encontraron y la morena sintió que se perdía en el verde de esos ojos. En esos ojos podía ver el alma atormentada de la rubia. La rubia miro al techo rompiendo el contacto. Rachel se recostó en su espalda a lado de ella, sabia que la rubia quería decir algo pero no la presionaría; temía decir algo que rompiera el hechizo.

"todas las personas importantes en mi vida me han fayado" dijo la rubia usando sus brazos como almohada "mi papa, mi mama, Charlie, Taylor quien fue mi amiga de toda la vida, personas que significaban, significan mucho en mi vida me han dado la espalda y sabes porque?" pregunto viendo a la morena quien sacudió la cabeza. "por eso que viste ayer. Porque soy un fenómeno, un error de la naturaleza"

"eso no es verdad, tu no eres un fenómeno, tu eres Quinn mi mejor amiga" dijo la diva con lagrimas en los ojos.

"como creerte cuando lo único que he recibido han sido rechazos?" dijo con la voz entrecortada la rubia.

"Quinn tu eres la chica mas hermosa que he conocido pero eres mas que eso, eres mas que tu belleza y eras mas que tu cuerpo"

"perdóname, mi dolor me segó, me fue mas fácil pensar lo peor de ti que darte una oportunidad… estoy tan acostumbrada a que me fallen que es menos doloroso imaginarme lo peor que tener esperanzas"

"no digas eso por favor"

"es la verdad Rach, tu significas mucho para mi y me aterraba ver tu cara y ver desprecio, asco o peor aun ver lastima en ella"

"yo nunca te vería así"

"pero todos los que saben mi secreto me ven así" dijo Quinn con lagrimas en su rostro.

"pero yo no soy ellos, sabes que es lo que veo?" Quinn negó con la cabeza "te veo a ti, veo a ese ser maravilloso que eres, yo no veo tu cuerpo veo tu alma" dijo abrazándola mientras lloraban juntas. Rachel descansando en el pecho de la rubia.

"Rachel" dijo la rubia con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

"uhm" murmuro la diva en el pecho de Quinn.

"eres un ángel" _mi ángel_ pensó la rubia.

"díselo a mis padres" dijo la morena riendo. Quinn la apretó contra su pecho y beso su cabello.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Quinn Fabray se sentía liberada.

Cancion Ice cream de Ciara Newell

Andreap: gracias :)

Littlelealamb: guardare tu secreto jaja. Yo soy una angelita jaja. Se va acercando el día en que sabrán la verdad.

MaSha-Agron: si es una picara la Rachel jaja.

CharlieDi: gracias :) espero que este (corto) capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

Harumi. : Gracias. Si a sido un poco confuso, mi primer fic y no tenia planeado escribir sobre el presente y pasado, pero poco a poco voy aprendiendo y sus comentarios ayudan muchísimo.

Guest: Quien viera a la rubia con esa fantasías.

AndruSol: si la cosas que pasaron para que Quinn y San pasaran de rivales a amigas. Me alegra que ya le agarraste la onda a los cambios de tiempo.

Shunreibell: tienes razón son la una para la otra. Corta actualización es que aun ando enferma y la medicina me provoca mucho sueno.

Dianna0012: si la rubia tuvo suerte que fue Rachel y no alguien mas.

Pao Vargas: si, Rachel esta perdidamente enamorada de Quinn. Desde el principio fue Rachel la que empezó a sentir cosas por la rubia aunque las negaba, pero tienes razón en cuanto a lo sexual Rachel es más directa, atrevida pero esto se debe a la forma en que fue criada; para ella el tema del sexo no era un tabú además sumémosle las hormonas. Me alegra que hayas hecho esa pregunta por que quería transmitir que las dos tienen diferentes formas de expresar su amor, Rachel es más física (mas de contacto físico) y Quinn es mas romántica, detallista (esto no quiere decir que la morena no tenga su lado romántico porque lo tiene) Las brittana desconocen que las faberry ya tuvieron relaciones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas! Que les pareció el episodio de ayer? No puedo decir que me sorprendió, estaba preparada para lo peor pero Ryan tiene un talento, siempre me sorprende con las jaladas que sale. No solo nos dio falsas esperanzas sobre Faberry también jugo con mi Quinntana. Queda claro que Ryan quiere que odiemos a Q, es más fácil hacer que Q sea una perra que hacer que Finn se disculpe por todas las tarugadas que ha hecho. Ya sabemos que hay una sola cosa que Ryan odia mas que las mujeres y eso es Quinn Fabray/Dianna Agron, tal vez Quinn/Dianna representan lo que el nunca será, tal vez el la escuela una chica como Quinn le hizo la vida imposible y esta es su venganza, o tal vez como Di es una actriz invitada ahora hará diferentes papeles pero como todos ya asociamos su cara con Quinn Fabray pues serán diferentes Quinns. En fin lo rescatable de la noche fue ver a Dianna y escuchar su angelical voz, Quinntana pelea, Quinn defendiendo Marley y Kitty actuando como groupy jaja. Yo estuviera igual si Quinn fuera mi mentora o si fuera a la misma escuela que yo jaja. Alguien extraña a la Rachel de la primera temporada? Yo si, aunque entiendo su cambio pero extraño a Rach. Bueno ya me desahogue, tenia que sacar esto de mi pechito. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, son lo máximo, ya pasamos 100 comentarios! Huray!**

**Este capitulo me quedo un poco, ok, muy.. cursi mas que los anteriores pero ya viene el angst. Aun no decido si seguiré lo que tenia planeado, llegado el momento preguntare su opinión. **

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Glee no me pertenece. Ni la letra y música de la canción: I Can't Help Falling in Love with You. Mi versión favorita es la de Andrea Bocelli y Katharine McPhee.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Capitulo 15**

Quinn se limpio sus manos sudadas en los lados de su vestido, estaba súper nerviosa, mas nerviosa que el día que conoció a los padres de la morena. La rubia se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Berry, tomo aire y levanto su mano para tocar el timbre. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Hiram con cara seria.

"Buenas noches" saludo Quinn nerviosa.

"Buenas noches Quinn pasa, Rachel bajara en unos minutos" dijo abriendo mas la puerta.

"gracias" dijo la rubia entrando a la casa de los Berry.

"Quinn?" la llamo Leroy "te ves hermosa" dijo observando a la joven. "si no fuera gay, mi hija tendría competencia" dijo bromeando, provocando una sonrisa en la joven Fabray.

"Gracias" dijo sonrojada.

"mira Hiram trajo rosas!" dijo cuando vio el ramo.

"cough" tosió Hiram "Leroy por que no vamos a la sala? tenias algo que platicar con Quinn, recuerdas amor" dijo dándole un discreto pellizco.

"Ah! Si tienes razón, vamos Q-ball" dijo pasando su brazo en el hombro de la rubia. "Quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto mientras se sentaban en la sala.

"no…agua por favor" dijo cuando vio el gesto que le hizo Leroy.

"amor puedes traer un poco de agua a Quinn?" pregunto dulcemente Leroy. Hiram asintió y se levanto no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

"Quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que tu y Rae se estén dando una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que mi hija esta en buenas manos" dijo Leroy cuando se aseguro que Hiram no los podía escuchar.

"Gracias" dijo Quinn mas relajada.

"pero tengo que tener esta platica contigo o Hiram me pone a dieta" dijo con una sonrisa.

"entiendo"

"y como va la escuela?" cambio de tema Leroy cuando escucho que Hiram se acercaba.

"Bien, muy bien" dijo la rubia jugando con su manos. "gracias" agradeció cuando Hiram le dio un vaso de agua.

"Vamos al grano" dijo Leroy con su cara mas seria "cuales son tus intenciones con nuestra hija?" dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia.

"las mejores! Yo…yo quiero..yo amo a Rachel y nunca la lastimaría. Ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida" _Ella y junior_ pensó la rubia. "les prometo que la tratare como se merece como una reina"

"te creemos Quinn" dijo Leroy "pero solo quiero que quede claro si lastimas a nuestra hija te la veras conmigo" dijo sacando de su chaqueta su revolver. La rubia perdió todo su color y trago saliva. Que pasaría cuando se enteraran que embarazo a su hija?

"Quinn" la llamo la morena. Quinn se paro y se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a su estrellita. Se veía hermosísima, vestía un vestido blanco que estaba como pintado al cuerpo de la morena, resaltando sus curvas, su cabello suelto y rizado, maquillaje sencillo y _natural._

"te ves wow!" dijo la rubia cuando recobro el habla.

"Tu no te ves mal" dijo la morena con una sonrisa traviesa. Observo de pies a cabeza a su rubia quien estaba preciosa. Si por Rachel fuera se la comería a besos ahí mismo. La sonrisa de la diva creció mas cuando pensó en que su bebe heredaría los genes de su amada. Tendrían al bebe mas lindo del mundo.

"Es que no hay belleza que se compare con la tuya" dijo Quinn con cara de enamorada y es que era cierto para ella Rachel Berry era la mujer mas bella de la tierra. El corazon de la diva se derritio.

"AWW!" dijo Hiram.

"te lo dije" susurro Leroy en el oído de su esposo.

Las jóvenes cerraron la distancia que las separaba, sus miradas se fijaron.

"si supieras las cosas que provocas en mi" dijo la morena con sus manos en el rostro de la diva.

"no son nada con lo que tu provocas en mi" dijo la rubia acercando sus labios a los de la morena.

"Uhmm" interrumpieron los padres de la diva.

"tienen una cita, no?" dijo Leroy cruzando los brazos. Las chicas se separaron con rubor en las mejillas.

"papa"

"se les va hacer tarde" dijo Hiram.

"tu papa tiene razón, pero antes.." dijo la rubia tomando el ramo rosas "esto es para ti"

"son hermosas como tu" dijo la morena tomando el ramo "y huelen.." dijo aspirando el aroma de las rosas.

"como yo" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"no bb como yo" dijo la diva bromeando. Quinn hizo un puchero, Rachel deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de rubia.

"niñas" las llamo Leroy "estamos aquí" dijo apuntando a Hiram y el. La rubia me ruborizo una vez más.

"haciendo mal tercio" dijo entre dientes la morena.

"las pondré en agua" ofreció Hiram.

"Gracias papi" dijo la diva dándole el ramo "vamos Quinn" tomo la mano de su amada.

"gracias por todo" dijo la rubia a los Berry.

"la quiero aquí a las 11 en punto" dijo Leroy a Quinn.

"si señor" dijo la rubia.

"y mantén tus manos y labios alejados de mi hija Fabray o te las veras con Clementina" amenazo Leroy. Quinn sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el revolver y saber que no era la ultima vez que lo vería.

"papa sacaste a Clementina!" le reclamo la morena.

"se les hace tarde" les recordó Hiram. Rachel se despido de sus padres con un beso y abrazo, mientras Hiram y Rachel se abrazaban, Leroy le guiño el ojo a Quinn y le hizo una señal de aprobación con su pulgar para arriba.

"hacen bonita pareja" dijo Hiram con un suspiro mientras veían a las chicas. Quinn ayudaba a Rachel a ponerse su abrigo.

"te dije Q-ball es una buena chica"

"lo se pero.." se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia abrirle la puerta del auto a Rachel. "quisiera que Rae siempre fuera nuestra pequeña. Al menos la rubia es linda, nos van a dar unos nietos preciosos"

"Oh no! No nietos" dijo Leroy sacudiendo la cabeza.

"imagínatelos Lee unos rubitos con sus ojitos verdes o mejor aun minis Rachel" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"para, para por favor, voy a tener pesadillas" dijo Leroy caminando a la sala.

"pero serian preciosos, a poco no te da ilusión" dijo sentándose a lado de Leroy.

"no, Rachel tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de ser madre"

"pero en un futuro lejano, no te gustaría tener nietos?" pregunto a su esposo.

"en un futuro muy pero muy lejano me encantaría tener minis Rae corriendo en la casa"

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"a donde vamos?" pregunto la morena poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

"es una sorpresa" dijo Quinn sacando una venta de su bolso.

"no me gustan las sorpresas" dijo la diva con un puchero.

"pero a mi si" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. "puedo?" pregunto con la venda en las manos.

"no"

"Rachel"

"cerrare los ojos"

"por favor"

"esta bien" concedió la morena y la rubia le vendo los ojos.

"te prometo que valdrá la pena" dijo Quinn besando la nariz de la diva.

-RQRQRQRQRQ-

"llegamos" anuncio Q apagando el auto.

"finalmente" dijo la morena.

"no, no te quites la venda" dijo la rubia corriendo a abrir la puerta de la morena.

"pero Quinn"

"vamos estrellita" dijo la rubia tomando su mano, ayudándola a salir del auto.

"ya se me habían dormido el trasero, Ahh!" chillo la diva sorprendida. La rubia le había dado una nalgada.

"que? Para que se despierte" se defendió la rubia. Rachel no tuvo que ver su cara para saber que la rubia tenía una sonrisa más grande que el guasón.

"me las vas a pagar Fabray" amenazo la diva.

"gruñona" dijo Quinn besando sus labios.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"ya?"

"Un poquito mas"

"Pero ya caminamos horas" dijo la morena provocando que Quinn se riera.

"no exageres, has caminado como dos minutos"

"pues yo sentí que eran horas"

"llegamos" anuncio la rubia parándose atrás de Rachel. "lista" la morena asintió. La rubia le quito la venda. La diva abrió poco a poco los ojos quedándose anonadada cuando vio donde estaban.

"Quinn"

"te gusto?" pregunto la rubia detrás de ella.

"no…me encanto" se voltio y beso dulcemente a la rubia.

Estaban en el muelle de _su_ lago, el lago en que meses atrás Quinn había traído a Rachel a ver las estrellas. Para la morena ese había sido una noche muy especial donde por primera vez la diva había aceptado que la rubia le gustaba para algo mas que amiga. Los alrededores del muelle estaban iluminados por velas rosas. Casi al final del muelle se encontraba una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y velas en ella. Había cuatro antorchas grandes iluminando donde se encontraba la mesa.

"Quinn esto es demasiado" dijo la morena emocionada; ninguno de sus novios anteriores había hecho algo tan romántico para ella. No cabía duda que la rubia era su otra mitad. La joven Fabray la enamoraba con detalles como este pero también con los pequeños detalles que tenia día con día.

"no, tu te mereces esto y mas" dijo la rubia abrazándola por atrás.

"te amo Quinn Fabray" dijo tomando la solapa de la chamara de la rubia y chocando sus labios. Se besaron apasionadamente como desearon besarse en la casa de la morena pero por respeto a sus padres se había detenido pero aquí nadie los detendría; siguieron besándose por unos minutos solo separándose para respirar. Cuando al fin pararon, Quinn apoyo su frente en la de la morena. Con ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo miro a los ojos casi negros de la diva.

"Quieres ver que mas prepare?" pregunto la rubia con la respiración agitada. La morena asintió viendo los labios enrojecidos de su amada. "me permites?" pregunto la rubia cuando se recupero, extendió su mano caballerosamente sacando una sonrisa de la morena. Rachel tomo la mano de su amada y dejo que esta la guiara por el muelle hasta llegar a la mesa. La rubia movió la silla para que Rachel pudiera sentarse. La rubia fue a donde estaba una canasta de picnic y saco dos copas y una botella de sidra de manzana.

"quiero hacer un brindis" dijo la futbolista abriendo la botella.

"así porque?" pregunto la morena mientras Quinn servía las copas.

"por nosotras" dijo la rubia mientras le daba una copa a Rachel.

"por nosotras" dijo la diva elevando su copa y chocándola con la de Quinn. "y por nuestro bebe"

"por nuestro bebito" dijo la rubia contenta. A la rubia le emocionaba el saber que atrás habían quedado las dudas de Rachel respecto a junior. Que se encontraban en la misma pagina, dispuestas a luchar por su familia. "Quieres comer?"

"yo no pero junior si" dijo apuntando su vientre plano.

"échale la culpa al bebe"

"que?" pregunto la diva fingiendo estar ofendida "no es mi culpa que sea un Fabray, va a ser igual de comelón o comelona como tu"

"yo comelona?" pregunto cruzando sus brazos la rubia.

"noo, nada mas te acabas una cubeta de helado tu sola"

"pero si te lo comiste tu"

"por eso te dolía la panza?"

"es que nunca había comido helado vegetariano"

"minutos después devoraste la comida que te sirvió mi papa"

"era vegan no es lo mismo que la comida real" se defendió la rubia.

"y las hamburguesas dobles con tocino que te comes en cuestión de segundos?"

"no hables de tocino" suplico Quinn; la morena la vio con confusión "al bebe parece que no le gusta el tocino"

"me alegro por que no es bueno para tu salud"

"como te atreves?" dijo Quinn llevándose las manos a su corazón "se has pegado donde mas me duele" dijo de manera dramática haciendo reír a la diva.

-RQRQRQRQRQ-

"UGH Fabgay no puede ser mas dork" dijo Santana pasando los binoculares a Britt.

"son la cosa mas tierna del mundo" dijo Britt mientras veía a Quinn y Rachel reír.

"son cursi y aburridas" dijo la latina llevándose un puno de palomitas a la boca. Sam la miro con mala cara.

"si te parecen tan aburridas por que las estas espiando?" pregunto el rubio.

"no las estamos espiando, nos estamos asegurando que Quinn no la vaya a cagar" explico la morena.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"ummm" gimió la morena cuando se llevo un pedazo de lasaña (vegetariana) a la boca.

"te gusta?" pregunto Quinn.

"si esta delicioso" afirmo la morena "donde la compraste?"

"no la compre"

"quien la hizo?" pregunto la morena y Quinn elevo su ceja al mas estilo Fabray. "tu? No te creo"

"porque no?" pregunto la rubia.

"porque tu y la cocina no se llevan muy bien" dijo la diva y Quinn bufo.

"ok, no tengo un buen record con la cocina pero con ganas y con un poco de ayuda.."

"quien te ayudo?"

"la señora Pierce" le contesto la rubia. Claro que Quinn había acudido a una de las mejores cocineras que conocía.

"la mama de Britt?"

"aha" afirmo Quinn y Rachel hizo una cara. "estrellita no me digas que estas celosa"

"lo siento no lo puedo evitar" dijo agachado la mirada.

"pero yo te quiero y Britt es solo mi amiga" dijo la rubia levantando el rostro de la diva,

"pero fue tu primer novia"

"Rachel, yo quiero mucho a Britt y siempre será alguien especial para mi pero lo que siento por ti no se compara, tu eres la persona mas especial en mi vida además yo no me pongo celosa de Blaine"

"porque es gay"

"Britt es Santana sexual"

"es cierto, perdóname soy una tonta"

"te entiendo, ya estoy acostumbrada a despertar esas bajas pasiones" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa coqueta.

"eres toda una casanova"

"tu casanova" dijo la rubia dándole un piquito a la morena.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"pueden ser mas cursi?" dijo Santana haciendo una mueca de asco cuando vio a través de los binoculares que Rachel le daba de comer en la boca a Quinn. "voy a vomitar"

"deja de verlas" dijo Sam mientras jugaba con su celular.

"cállate Macaulay Culkin"

"Sany compórtate" dijo la rubia antes de llevar un puno de palomitas de maíz a su boca.

"pero Britt-Britt esto es peor que la películas románticas que me haces ver" se quejo la latina.

"pero al menos Q y Rach son hot"

"la pitufa y Fabgay hot? Por favor B" bufo Santana. Santana las observo y odiaba admitirlo pero su novia tenia razón las chicas estaban buenas especialmente Rachel tenia unas piernas torneadas e increíblemente largas y ni que hablar de sus pechos. Fabgay no se quedaba atrás esta noche se veía hot, gracias a su ayuda.

"Sany ya es mi turno" dijo Britt quitándole los binoculares. "ya va empezar lo bueno"

"no las van espiar mientras lo hacen" se paro enfrente de ellas Sam.

"EW! Quien quiere verlas aparearse?" dijo Santana aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo le llamaba la atención.

"no sean tontos, el momento mas romántico de la noche se acerca" aclaro Brittany.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"quieres bailar?" pregunto Quinn cuando terminaron su postre.

"pero no hay música?"

"pensé en todo" Quinn se paro y saco de la canasta un speaker. Puso su iphone, selecciono una canción, le dio play y subió todo el volumen. **I can't help falling in love with you** se escucho en el lugar.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y esta la guio a su improvisada pista de baile. La morena entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de la rubia; las manos de esta se fueron a la cintura de la diva y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

La diva descanso su cabeza en el hombro de su amada. Quinn pudo respirar el aroma de su amada, ese aroma que la volvía loca de pasión pero a la misma vez le daba la paz más grande del mundo. No había lugar donde la rubia se sintiera más segura, más feliz que teniendo Rachel en sus brazos.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Rachel se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo en los brazos de sus rubia, la hacían sentir segura, amada. No se había equivocado cuando decidió darle una oportunidad al amor. Su mayor miedo cuando se entero de su embarazo era obligar a Quinn a estar con ella pero estando así con la rubia, sintiendo su respiración acelerada, viendo sus muestras de amor, ya no había lugar a las dudas. La música paro pero las chicas no dejaron de bailar.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Quinn canto a capela al oído a su estrellita.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Canto la ultima parte fijando su mirada con la de su amor.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Cantaron a dueto con sus miradas fijas que reflejaban todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Quinn había practicado como confesar su amor, es mas tenia todo un discurso pero en ese momento mágico todo discurso preparado salió por la ventana solo un par de palabras que nacieron de lo mas hondo de su corazón se escucharon.

"Te amo" confeso al fin la rubia, sellando con un beso su declaración de amor. Fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"HOLY SHIT" exclamo Santana.

-Minutos antes-

"Elvis, al menos tiene buen gusto Q" dijo Santana viendo sus unas. La potencia de su speaker les permitía escuchar la música desde su escondite en el bosque. Estaban a unos metros pero como era de noche y estaban escondidos Quinn y Rachel no se había percatado de su presencia.

"Siento que estamos invadiendo su privacidad" dijo Sam.

"a ver boca de trucha, piensas manejar mas tarde a recoger todo? Si toma una hora para llegar aquí. No vamos a manejar una hora de regreso a Lima y otra hora de regreso aquí y otra hora a Lima"

"no pero… "

"además ya dejamos de espiarlas" dijo Santana con voz de niña pequeña "en serio Sam te verías bien con Kurt"

"ya vas empezar? que no soy gay"

"eso decía yo y ya ves" dijo la latina.

"chicos por que paro la música?" pregunto Britt quien estaba acostada mirando a las estrellas.

"tu cochinada no sirvió" dijo Sam enojado.

"cuidado con lo que dices porque puedo patear tu trasero" amenazo la latina.

"San le pusiste baterías nuevas verdad?" pregunto Britt.

"yo? Yo porque? Todavía que les presto mi speaker tengo que ponerle pilas?" se defendió Santana.

"Sam tu le pusiste?" le pregunto la rubia.

"no pensé que Satan le había puesto…Ouch!" se quejo el rubio cuando Santana le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"eres un idiota, lo bueno que Q no confió todo en ti por que si no…"

"pero era tu speaker como iba a saber…"

"cierren la boca" ordeno Britttany tomando los binoculares. "parece que todo esta bien, siguen bailando" dijo observando a las chicas.

"a ver déjame ver" dijo Santana.

"prometieron que ya no las espiarían" les recordó Sam.

"no la estamos espiando nos estamos asegurando que todo salga bien" dijo Britt.

"cierra la boca chocolate blanco" dijo la latina con una sonrisa burlona.

"a Q no le va a gustar" dijo Sam.

"Quien se lo va a decir?" lo reto Santana con un puno levantado.

BUMP!

Se escucho un estallido Santana y Sam se miraron confundidos mientras Brittany daba saltitos de alegría.

"ya empezaron" dijo emocionada.

"QUE?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, otro estallido sonó. B les apunto al lago donde claramente se veían fuegos artificiales.

"WOW" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo viendo el espectáculo en el cielo.

"Mis respetos para Fabray, no puedo creer que haya pagado por eso" dijo Santana aun asombrada. Esta era su primer cita y la rubia había hecho algo tan..

"tontita Quinnie no pago nada lo pagamos nosotras" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

"nosotras?" pregunto Santana.

"si Sany"

"HOLY SHIT" exclamo Santana.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"gracias por hacer esta noche mágica" dijo Rachel besando delicadamente los labios de Quinn mientras estaban sentadas al borde del muelle, sus pies colgando pero sin tocar el agua. La rubia estaba sentada atrás de la diva y esta estaba sentada en medio de las piernas de la rubia.

"cada noche, cada día que paso contigo es mágico" dijo abrazándola fuertemente "te amo Rachel Berry" La morena sonrió, aun no podía creer su suerte. Estar enamorada y ser correspondida.

"yo también te amo chiquitita" dijo la morena, las dos se rieron. Siguieron abrazadas viendo los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Rachel recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Q y la rubia acariciaba amorosamente el vientre de su novia.

**Flashback**

**04 de Septiembre del 2011**

"que significa esto?" pregunto Hiram al ver a su hija, su princesita durmiendo prácticamente encima de una chica desconocida, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Quinn. "Leroy" dijo asustado pensando que tal vez esta chica entro para atacar a su retoño.

"Que pasa?" pregunto una aun adormecida Quinn.

"LEROY trae a Cleme" Quinn abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un hombre extraño en el marco de la puerta. Quiso moverse pero un peso se lo impidió.

"Rachel" dijo moviéndola.

"umm" gimió la morena hundiendo mas su cabeza en los pechos de la rubia.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY" grito Hiram. La diva abrió los ojos asustada y vio las boobies (cubiertas) de Quinn.

"que pasa?" pregunto Leroy con Clementina en su mano. Quinn pego un brinco del susto y cayo de nalgas en el piso.

"PAPA que hiciste?" dijo Rachel, corriendo al auxilio de la rubia. "estas bien?" pregunto mientras ayudaba a Quinn a levantarse.

"ni se te ocurra sobarle" advirtió Hiram cuando vio hacia donde iba la mano de su hija.

"Papi!"

"alguien me puede explicar que pasa?" dijo Leroy moviendo el revolver.

"papa baja eso" dijo la morena cuando vio la cara pálida de Quinn.

"que hace esta joven en tu recamara" pregunto Hiram con una mano en la cintura.

"ella es Quinn Fabray"

"OH Quinn!" dijo Leroy dando un paso la frente haciendo que la rubia se escondiera atrás de Rachel. "que gusto me da conocerte" dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y sacudiéndola. "Rae habla todo el tiempo de ti"

"papa" dijo la diva con rubor en sus mejillas.

"pero es la verdad" dijo Leroy moviendo los hombros "verdad Hir?"

"así que tu eres la famosísima Quinn" dijo Hiram acercándose "disculpa por el mal entendido pero Rachel no nos aviso que tendría visita" dijo mirando a su hija.

"fue mi culpa señor" dijo la rubia sobándose la retaguardia.

"perdona el recibimiento Quinn, es que mi esposo es un poco dramático" dijo Leroy.

"no se preocupe"

"te traeré algo para el dolor" ofreció apenado Hiram saliendo del cuarto.

"estoy bien gracias, ya estoy acostumbrada a las caídas., juego futbol" agrego cuando vio la cara confundida de Leroy.

"En serio? Que posición juegas?" pregunto Leroy.

"soy medio" dijo Quinn.

"cuando era joven yo jugaba de defensa" dijo Leroy.

"A Quinn no le gusta presumir pero es la estrella del equipo de soccer" dijo la diva con orgullo. La rubia se sonrojo.

"Quinn quieres cenar con nosotros?" la invito Leroy.

"no quiero ser una imposición" dijo la rubia.

"claro que no lo eres" dijo Leroy.

"por favor!" suplico Rachel.

"me encantaría cenar con ustedes" dijo la rubia con su característica sonrisa.

Harumi. : no tengo días específicos para actualizar. Los días que no voy a la escuela trabajo, intentare actualizar los martes y viernes.

Layanblack: gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

AndruSol: los Berry no solo cambiaron la vida de Quinn también la de Judy. Ya lo explicare en los siguientes capítulos.

J: ya estas de vacaciones? Suertuda, a mí todavía me falta unas semanas para mis vacaciones. Gracias por tu comentario :)

Rosi: que te pareció la cita?

Gina: si pobrecita Q pero así son las madres les gusta avergonzarnos.

CharlieDi: me la voy a creer jaja.

Shunreibell: gracias por tus buenos deseos. Ya estoy bien hasta escribí el capitulo mas largo de todos.

T.k: gracias!

Polux: es un reto narrar dos tiempos porque es como si estuviera escribiendo dos historias que tienen que estar ligadas. Me alegra que poco a poco le entiendan más.

Pao Vargas: espero que la cita haya cumplido tus expectativas.

Littlelealamb: que te pareció? No quedo muy cursi?

Ziim: gracias ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola Chicas! Como están? Disculpen la tardanza pero estas semanas fueron mis finales. Después de tantos meses vamos a tener Faberry! (Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese episodio) Que piensan de Achele? Lea me había sacado de onda con sus twits pero al menos ya hay fotos y se veían contentas. Lea y Cory ya confirmaron su relación, me da gusto por ellos, si es real y son felices bien por ellos. Yo shippeo la felicidad de ellas no importa con quien sea.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ; )

Lean y Comenten!

G!p Quinn.

*El happy Dance de Quinn me lo imagino como ese baile tierno que hace Di moviendo sus hombros y brazos*

**Capitulo 16**

"Sany no te enojes me dieron un descuento. Te acuerdas de John el amigo de mi papa…"

"pero de donde sacaste el dinero?" pregunto la latina.

"recuerdas que me dijiste que pensabas vender tu laptop?"

"mi laptop?" pregunto Santana horrorizada. Brittany asintió con la cabeza. Sam se tapo la boca con sus manos para evitar reírse. "quieres decir que vendiste mi computadora Apple por Fabgay"

"no fue por Q fue por Faberry" se defendió la rubia. Santana la miro confundida. "los apellidos de Quinn y Rachel juntos"

"a mi me gusta mas Quinchel" dijo Sam.

"Quinchel eww! Suena como Finchel" dijo B con cara de asco.

"que tal Raquinn o Berrybray?" dijo Sam.

"que tal mi puno en tu gran bocota" lo amenazo una furiosa Santana. No solo estaba ahí, en medio de unos arbustos (y de noche) jugando a cupido por Fabgay ahora también les había pagado el entretenimiento.

"Sany.." dijo con dulzura Brittany. Santana se cruzo de brazos con el ceno fruncido. "son nuestras amigas.." la latina rodo los ojos "ellas te quieren…"

"jaja" se rio Sam pero se callo cuando vio la mirada asesina de Santana. "perdón" se disculpo. No quería provocar a la latina que estaba furiosa. Sam sabia que Santana jamás lastimaría a Britt pero podría descargar su furia en el.

"estamos ayudando a dos almas gemelas que se aman" dijo Britt "gracias a ellas estamos juntas" agrego cuando vio que su novia volteaba caprichosamente su cara. "Sany" dijo corriendo coquetamente su dedo en el brazo de la morena. "se lo debes después de quitarle la novia" le susurro al oído. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la latina. Damn Right! Le bajo la novia a la niña de oro.

"si me perdonas hare realidad tu fantasía de tener sexo al aire libre" prometió Britt.

"estoy aquí" dijo un Sam incomodo pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Las chicas estaban perdidas en su mundo. Brittany brinco enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Santana y esta la sostenía por las nalgas mientras se besaban apasionadamente. "chicas" chillo Sam.

Sam tosió pero no le hicieron caso. "yo…"

"tienes un segundo para desaparecer" gruño la morena, Sam salió corriendo por su vida. El rubio necesitaba nuevos amigos y una novia urgentemente.

-**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"Espera Quinn" dijo la morena empujando de los hombros a la rubia. La rubia sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de chupar la yugular de la diva. Estaban recostadas en el muelle. Es que mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales, se besaban dulcemente, uno de esos tiernos besos se transformo en un beso lleno de pasión y a ese le siguieron otros más y sin darse cuenta terminaron con la morena acostada boca arriba y Quinn encima de ella. Las caricias al igual que los besos, subieron de intensidad rápidamente.

"me vas a dejar un chupetón" se quejo Rachel dándole una nalgada a Quinn. La rubia respondió mordiendo su cuello. "Quiiiinn" gimió. Rachel podía sentir la excitación de su amada sobre su pierna. "alguien a despertado" dijo la diva juguetonamente.

"por ti solo para ti" dijo la rubia con la respiración agitada. Rachel le acariciaba su amiguito a través de la ropa.

"Te amo tanto" suspiro la morena.

"yo te amo mas" la rubia respondió acariciando los pechos de su amada.

"Quinn.." la rubia la callo con sus labios.

Siguieron besando apasionadamente. Un gemido escapo la boca de la diva cuando la erección de la rubia hizo contacto con su centro.

Quinn chillo cuando pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de la entrepierna de Rachel a pesar de las capas de ropa que las separaban. La diva estaba más que lista.

_Al fin _pensó la rubia. Después de semanas sin nada de nada al fin harían el amor. La futbolista quería algo mas romántico pero ya no podía mas, deseaba a Rachel con todo su ser. Llevaba semanas sonando con ella, extrañado su cuerpo, la sensación de estar conectadas tan íntimamente. Quinn no entendía de donde saco fuerzas para parar a su estrellita en los vestidores pero se alegraba por que Rachel estaba más caliente. La besaba y acariciaba con una pasión desbocada. Al fin Quinnis tendría acción….

"SIIIIIIIIIIII" escucharon alguien gritar.

"escuchaste eso?" pregunto Rachel asustada. "hay alguien mas aquí" dijo empujando a Quinn.

"no es nada amor" dijo la rubia tomando su mano.

"Quinn puede ser un asesino en serie que nos esta espiando y…"

"no pasa nada amor" dijo la rubia tomando su rostro con sus manos "yo te protegeré ok"

"mejor vámonos" suplico la morena.

"tranquilízate" dijo besando sus labios.

"pero…"

"relájate amor, le va hacer mal a junior" dijo ayudando a la diva a pararse. "lo mas seguro es que sea alguna pareja que este haciendo lo mismo que estábamos por hacer" dijo la rubia moviendo coquetamente las cejas. Es mas Quinn juraría que esa voz le parecía conocida.

"pero…y si es una trampa.."

"estrellita ves muchas películas" dijo la rubia besando tiernamente sus labios.

-**RQRQRQRQRQ-**

"perdón por terminar antes la cita" se disculpo la morena mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"no tienes nada de que disculparte" le aseguro la rubia. "además ya es hora de irnos quiero que lleguemos a tiempo. No quiero ver a Clementina una vez mas" bromeo la rubia.

"ya sabes como son mis papas, unos exagerados pero no te preocupes jamás la usarían es mas no creo Cleme funcione"

"es serio?" pregunto aliviada la rubia. Al menos no moriría cuando les dijera la verdad a los Berry.

Quinn respiro profundamente y trato de acomodarse en el asiento. Quinnis todavía estaba más que despierto y no quería dormirse, parecía que tenía vida propia. La rubia cerró los ojos y se imagino a Finn sin camisa, una imagen que siempre funcionaba para _dormir_ su _Little Q_ pero esta vez no estaba funcionando. Su _amiguito_ quería la_ Berry_ de Rachel.

"estas bien?" pregunto preocupada la diva. Quinn asintió sin abrir los ojos.

"yo..necesito unos segundos.." dijo apuntando a su entre pierna. Quinn se imagino a una Sue sin ropa al parecer estaba funcionando..

"Ooh! Pobre Quinnie" dijo la morena acariciando el muslo de la rubia. Otra vez su _amiguito _estaba alerta.

"no estas ayudando" se quejo la rubia.

"lo siento…al menos ya sabes lo que sentí en los vestidores" la rubia la miro con el ceno fruncido. No había sido su culpa que las hayan interrumpido además ella también se quedo con las ganas. "piensa el algo feo o traumático, Finn pensaba en el cartero.." Al escuchar eso Quinnis se desinflo como un globo.

"gracias por la imagen que me acabas de dar" dijo la rubia celosa; nada más de imaginarse al ogro con su estrellita le daban ganas de matar a alguien y si ese alguien media mas de dos metros y tenia dos pies izquierdos mejor.

"no te enojes" dijo la diva acariciando la mano de Quinn que apretaba fuertemente el volante "no es mi culpa que con un par de besos Finn se excitara.."

"nunca uses la palabra excitación y Finn juntos" dijo la rubia celosa.

"AW! Alguien esta celosa" dijo con una sonrisa Rachel.

"yo? Celosa? De Finnepto? Por favor que le puedo envidiar al T-rex" dijo con disgusto la futbolista. Rachel se mordió el labio para evitar reírse; Quinn se veía adorable tratando de negar sus celos.

"tienes razón no tienes nada que envidiar a Finn por que yo te AMO" dijo besando a la rubia. "te amo tanto a pesar de tus celos enfermizos" dijo dramáticamente, la rubia hizo una cara de asombro, haciendo reír a la morena.

-**RQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"llegamos princesa" anuncio Quinn apagando el motor de su bicho. La rubia salió rápido a abrirle la puerta a la diva. Le ayudo a bajarse y la acompaño, tomadas de la mano, a la puerta de su casa.

"gracias por esta noche tan especial" dijo Rachel besando su mejilla.

"entonces te gusto?" pregunto la rubia moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

"que si me gusto? Me encanto…es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida" Quinn sonrió orgullosamente. "tengo tantas ganas de besarte.." dijo la morena mirando los labios rosados de Quinn.

"hazlo.." susurro la rubia acercando sus labios a los de su amaba pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios, la morena movió su cabeza por ende Quinn termino besando su mejilla. La rubia la miro confundida e herida.

"mis papas..estoy segura que nos están espiando"

"y?"

"no les gustara vernos besando"

"que tiene de malo que beses a tu NOVIA"

"mi novia?" pregunto la morena con una sonrisa traviesa "que yo recuerde no tengo novia"

"pero…yo.."

"no me haz pedido que sea tu novia" dijo Rachel. Quinn se cacheteó mentalmente como pudo ser tan idiota. Sabía que se le había olvidado algo pero es que cuando estaba con su estrellita solo existian ella dos.

"quiere ser mi novia?" pregunto rápidamente la rubia.

"umm, no se, lo voy a pensar" dijo la joven Berry abriendo la puerta de su casa "Buenas noches Quinn"

"pero.." La rubia no pudo terminar, Rachel ya había cerrado la puerta. "que bruta eres Quinn" se regano la rubia dándose con el puno en la frente. La rubia miro tristemente la puerta cerrada y debatió se debía tocar o marcharse. Finalmente se decidió por la última opción, no quería hacer enojar a los Berry. Se dio la vuelta y camino con los hombros caídos hacia su auto. De repente la puerta se abrió y Rachel Berry salió _volando_ a los brazos de Quinn.

"si.. si..si..si..quiero" dijo mientras besaba a una rubia sorprendida.

"pero.." traro de decir la rubia.

"de verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir?" pregunto con una sonrisa la diva.

"me engaste" dijo la rubia abrazándola de la cintura (levantándola del suelo) y dándole vueltas. Rachel soltó un chillido de emoción.

Cuando la rubia la deposito en el suelo, ellas seguían riendo; verde y café se encontraron.

"te amo" dijo la rubia.

"y yo a ti" dijo la morena fundiendo sus labios en un beso. Sus bocas se movían lentamente, tratando de prolongar este momento.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"se están besando" dijo Hiram mientras veía a las chicas desde la ventana de su cuarto.

"aha" dijo Leroy desinteresado, estaba acostado leyendo su libro.

"puedo ver lenguas.." dijo Hiram escandalizado. Leroy rodo los ojos.

-**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR-**

Quinn y Rachel seguían besándose cuando el sonido del celular de la morena las interrumpió.

"si papi…ya estoy aquí" dijo la diva rodando los ojos como si no supiera que la estaban espiando. "me estoy despidiendo de Quinn…si…ya se papi…ok.. bye" dijo colgando.

"ya tienes que entrar?" la morena asintió "deseo que esta noche nunca terminara" dijo la rubia tomando las manos de su novia.

"yo tampoco quiero que acabe pero mañana tenemos clases"

"te amo" dijo la rubia recargando su frente con la de la diva. "los amo" Rachel sonrió.

"nosotros te amamos mas"

"nah! Imposible. Yo los amo más. No me crees?" Pregunto la rubia con su ceja elevada y la morena negó. "yo…." Beso "te amo" beso "mas" aseguro la rubia.

"no.." beso "yo te amo" beso "mas" beso. Otra vez el celular de Rachel sonó provocando que un gruñido saliera de la boca de Rachel. "UGH"

"entra ya es tarde" dijo la rubia.

"no quiero" dijo con un puchero la diva.

"yo tampoco pero ya es tarde y hace frio no quiero que te enfermes"

"ok…me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa" dijo la morena dándole un pico a la rubia.

"te lo prometo….no puedo dormir sin escuchar tu voz" prometió la rubia.

"Aw Quinn eres tan dulce amor" dijo Rachel. Rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia.

"hasta mañana" se despidió Quinn. La morena tomo las solapas de la chamarra de la futbolista y choco sus labios, sus labios se movieron con pasión.

"hasta mañana" susurro la morena en los labios de Quinn. La rubia solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, seguía en su_ high_ que le provocaba los besos de su estrellita. Antes de cerrar la puerta Rachel hizo un corazón con sus manos y Quinn con una sonrisa de enamorada hizo la misma señal.

"YES!YES!" grito la rubia con los puños hacia arriba. "es mi novia" dijo haciendo su _happy dance. _

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR-**

"Oh Dios Mio" dijo Hiram riendo.

"Te lo dije Q-ball es inofensiva… es mas creo que deberíamos a ver tenido la platica con Rachel.. no Quinn" dijo Leroy entre risas. Quinn estaba ajena a que sus suegros la miraban por la ventana mientras bailaba, si eso se le podía llamar bailar. Quinn movía sus hombros y brazos alegre.

-**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"vaya hasta que aparecen" dijo Sam molesto cuando por fin aparecieron Santana y Brittany; las dos tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras y el cabello todo alborotado, hojas secas se podían ver entre su cabello.

"es que.." dijo Britt pero el rubio la paro con su mano.

"no quiero saber" dijo Sam cruzando los brazos. "vámonos" dijo entrando a la camioneta de la Santana. El rubio ya había recogido todo.

"te dije es gay" susurro la latina en el oído de su novia. Britt asintió Santana tenia mejor gaydar que ella.

**Flashback**

**07 septiembre del 2011**

Días habían pasado desde que Rachel descubrió el secreto de Quinn y para sorpresa de esta su amistad se fortalecía día con día. La morena se había convertido en su mejor amiga y a diferencia de Sam, conocía su secreto y no la despreciaba. Quinn sabia que Rachel tenia preguntas sobre su condición, quien no tendría; una chica con pene no es algo común, pero nunca las hacia, la respetaba no tocaba el tema. Hablaban mucho de sus planes para su futuro, sus familias, gustos, etc. Quinn había visitado varias veces la casa de los Berry, ya que estos estaban hechizados con la rubia especialmente Leroy quien compartía su amor por el futbol y carne con Quinn. Con los Berry, Quinn se sentía como nunca se había sentido en su propia casa: aceptada. Cuando Quinn veía como se llevaban los Berry se preguntaba porque su familia no era como ellos. El amor que se tenían se podía sentir nada más de entrar a ese hogar. La rubia no entendía como había gente como su padre que juzgaban y llamaban pecadores solo por el simple hecho de amar. Para Quinn ellos no eran pecadores. Los ojos de la rubia brillaban con admiración cuando veía a los Berry, cuando veía la manera tan amorosa con la que se trataban, cuando la trataban como un miembro mas de su familia cuando en realidad no era mas que una extraña. Y Rachel era….la joven Fabray sentía mucho cariño por la diva y por ese cariño estaba dispuesta a enfrentar uno de sus grandes miedos.

"estas segura?" pregunto otra vez Sam. "no tienes que hacerlo"

"esta decidido" dijo Quinn aclarando su garganta.

"pase lo que pase estoy contigo" dijo Sam con una mano en el hombro de Quinn.

"aunque sea una _loser_"

"siempre has sido" dijo Sam dándole un empujoncito.

"Quinn Fabray" llamaron. Quinn camino al escenario del auditorio. Su respiración paro cuando se dio cuenta que había mas gente de lo que se había imaginado. Schue estaba sentado en las sillas de enfrente del escenario al lado se encontraban los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones. La rubia vio la cara sonriente de Rachel y se sintió mejor. Pero justo antes de comenzar su canción su miraba se cruzo con la mirada dura de su gemela. En los asientos traseros del auditorio se encontraban las porristas y algunos de jugadores de Futbol americano. Era claro que no estaban ahí para audicionar o apoyar, estaban ahí para poner nerviosos y burlarse de los que se atrevieran a audicionar. La mirada de Charlie la retaba. Quinn cerro los ojos cuando Brad toco el principio de su canción. La rubia abrió la boca y…

Guest: aquí esta la actualización.

Silvia: que te pareció este capitulo?

AndruSol: Clementina es real. técnicamente San pago por los fuegos artificiales porque pago la mayor parte.

Rosi: ya veremos como lo toman los Berry la noticia de que serán abuelos.

Masha-agron: Y esta no es la última vez que Q ve a Clementina.

J: no eran novias. La cita era para que hicieran oficial su relación.

harumi. : cuando Quinn estaba en la cama con Rachel es un Flashback, no era en el presente.

M: gracias : )

Zilm: jaja yo también me la imagino corriendo de Cleme.

CharlieDi: si ojala existieran chicas como ella : )

Guest: ya van a conocer a junior jajaja.

Polux: buena idea que use chaleco anti balas jajaja

Pao Vargas: que bueno que te gusto la cita y Judy en los siguientes capítulos te sorprenderá.

Cacahuta: me gusto tu nick lol.

Elizabeth: gracias! A disfrutar de la calma.

Guest: gracias! Si seria más fácil si me centrara en el presente.

T.K: lamentablemente ese es el gran problema de Glee que no hay continuidad. Gastan tantos millones en los números musicales pero no le dan importancia a la historia, sacan unas cosas.. que uno dice creen que somos tontos.

Littlelealamb: se te subió el colesterol jaja. El capitulo que sigue tendrá sexo solo porque tu lo pediste jaja ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Como están chicas? Yo consternada por la tragedia de Sandy Hood. Aun no puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacer tanto daño a esas inocentes criaturas. Mis oraciones van a esas familias que perdieron sus seres queridos y también para las familias que tendrán que vivir con el trauma que esta masacre. Espero que esta tragedia sirva para que el manejo de armas de fuego en este país sea más restringido. Oremos para que nunca más se vuelva a repetir una tragedia como esta. En la tarde mi familia y yo iremos a una vigilia en SF en honor a las victimas del tiroteo. Hay que mostrar apoyo para estas familias que sepan que los acompañamos en su dolor.

Les deseo una feliz navidad que se la pasen muy bien (por si no me da tiempo actualizar en la siguiente semana). Muchos besos y abrazos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco Quinnis (creo que es del el abtracto).

**Capitulo 17**

Judy Fabray sonrió al escuchar a su hija menor susurrar palabras de amor en medio de la noche. Estaba claro que la cita había sido todo un éxito. Judy cerro despacito la puerta de la recamara de Quinn. Cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba de regreso, decidió ir al cuarto de esta para preguntarle como le había ido en su cita pero se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia recostada de lado hablando por teléfono. A pesar de la obscuridad pudo ver la sonrisa de su hija, Quinn estaba feliz como nunca la había visto antes. La señora Fabray sintió un sabor agridulce, por un lado estaba feliz por su hija pero por otro no pudo evitar sentir tristeza de que la joven rubia no compartiera su felicidad con ella. Judy sabía que ella era la única culpable del distanciamiento con sus hijas pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa situación; sabia que no seria fácil ganarse la confianza de sus gemelas especialmente la de Charlie pero haría todo lo posible por recuperar a sus niñas.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"gracias, gracias" dijo la rubia futbolista antes de abrazar por atrás a la rubia porrista quien estaba enfrente de su casillero.

"Q.." chillo una sorprendida Brittany cuando Quinn la abrazo tan fuerte que la levanto del piso.

"son lo máximo, los mejores, les debo una" dijo la futbolista alegre.

"eso quiere decir que tuviste _sexy time_ con Rachel? Pregunto emocionada la rubia de ojos azules.

"EW! No me digas que perdiste tu V card" dijo Santana con cara de asco, acercándose a ellas.

"Sany" dijo Britt emocionada al ver a su novia. Es que una hora sin verse era demasiado para Britttany, aunque no lo aceptara Santana para ella también.

"Fabgay suelta mi novia en este instante" ordeno la latina. Quinn soltó a su amiga quien corrió a los brazos de Santana.

"te extrañe" dijo con una voz de bebe Britt, mientras besaba a la morena.

"yo también amor" dijo la morena. Santana fulmino con la mirada a Quinn cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa que tenia en la cara. "de que te ríes Barbie?"

"de nada…solo que son adorables…"

"a quien llamaste adorable?" reto Santana.

"San.." dijo la rubia porrista haciendo que su novia se relajara.

"_whipped_" dijo la joven Fabray haciendo el sonido de un látigo.

"ahora si.." grito Santana. Britt se paro en medio de ellas. "tu crees que yo soy _whipped_?" Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. "mira quien habla, la que hizo una cita súper romántica para su hobbit"

"Hey! No le digas Hobbit" le advirtió Quinn desde su escondite atrás de Britt.

"hasta le cantaste al oído a Berry" se burlo la morena provocando que rubor se esparciera en las mejillas de Quinn.

"San.." dijo B dándole un codazo.

"y tu como sabes?" pregunto la rubia con una ceja elevada.

"porque.." la morena paro al ver la cara de su novia "porque era de suponerse, eres Quinn Fabgay , la chica mas cursi que he conocido. Es mas nada mas de verte, se me sube el colesterol."

"Sany, Q me estaba agradeciendo lo que hicimos por ellas"

"la cita fue todo un éxito, Rachel es mi novia" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"es tu novia?" pregunto Santana, Q asintió "no que todo fue un éxito" agrego la latina con una sonrisa burlona. Quinn la miro con el ceno fruncido.

"Lo que Santana quiere decir" dijo Brittany enfatizando el nombre de la morena haciendo que esta tragara saliva. La morena estaba en problemas. "es que nos da mucho gusto que sean novias, verdad Santana?"

"si claro" dijo la morena moviendo su mano.

"muchas gracias por su ayuda" dijo con sinceridad la joven rubia. La latina rodo los ojos. "los fuegos artificiales…"

"ni lo menciones, en serio no lo menciones" advirtió Santana. La morena todavía estaba enojada que Britt haya vendido su laptop; aunque al recordar la forma en que la compenso su novia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"lo hicimos con mucho cariño" dijo Brittany con una dulce sonrisa. Las rubias se abrazaron.

"y que, te comiste su Berry?" pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa la morena. Quinn se puso roja como un jitomate. No se comió la _Berry_ de Rachel, al menos esa noche no. "AW! Pobre Quinnie! Berry se resistió a sus encantos" se burlo Santana. Quinn bajo la cabeza y movió los pies nerviosamente.

"no fue mi culpa. Los gritos de una ninfómana la asusto" se defendió la futbolista. La sonrisa de Santana creció aun más. _Toma eso Fabray! Yo me quede sin laptop pero tú te quedaste sin sexo_ pensó la latina.

"no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es San" dijo la rubia porrista "sabes que San pago por los fuegos artificiales? " agrego Britt.

"En serio?" pregunto sorprendida Quinn. Brittany asintió y Santana rodo los ojos. "gracias San" dijo la rubia abriendo los brazos para abrazar a la latina.

"no" dijo Santana parando con su mano a Quinn "Ew! No me toques, no me vayas a contagiar con tu dulzura. Tengo una reputación que cuidar" dijo con una sonrisa.

"entiendo" dijo la rubia de ojos verdes "las veo mas tarde. Gracias" dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas.

"EW!" grito Santana cuando Quinn la tomo por sorpresa y le beso la mejilla. "ME LAS VAS A PAGAR FABRAY!" grito a la espalda de la rubia quien iba corriendo. "Ew! Me babeo" dijo limpiándose la mejilla.

"te gusto, no te hagas" dijo Britt con una sonrisa. La morena intento mantener una cara de enojada pero una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"hola novia" dijo la rubia besando la mejilla de la diva "que te pasa?" pregunto preocupada cuando vio la mirada triste de Rachel.

"nada" dijo Rachel dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

"Rae" dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

"ya no puedo mas Quinn. Quiero decirle la verdad a mis padres" dijo haciendo el sándwich a un lado.

"pero quedamos que esperaríamos" dijo tomando su mano.

"si pero no puedo mas, no puedo mirarlos a los ojos. Me duele ocultarles la verdad" dijo la morena acachando la cabeza.

"pero.."

"entiendo que no estés preparada para decir a tu familia pero podemos decirle a mis padres. Ellos nos van apoyar" dijo elevando la vista, fijo su mirada con la rubia rogándole que aceptara.

"y si no lo hacen?" cuestiono la rubia.

"y si lo hace?" pregunto Rachel.

"quiero asegurarme que pase lo que pase tu estés protegida" dijo la rubia tratando de explicarle sus razones.

"te lo agradezco amor pero no quiero estar así. No me gusta mentirles, los vamos a lastimar mas si seguimos ocultando la verdad" dijo la diva.

"esperemos un poco mas.." le pidio Quinn.

"a que le temes Quinn? A que mis padres me den la espalda o a perder a TU familia" recrimino la morena, soltando la mano de su amada.

"no sabes lo que dices" dijo Quinn moviendo su cabeza.

"tienes miedo a decepcionarlos, no es así?" pregunto la morena, sabia que a pesar de todo a Quinn le importaba la opinión de su familia.

"claro que no! Tu y él bebe son lo único que me importan" se defendió la rubia.

"demuéstralo" dijo Rachel parándose.

"Rachel por favor" suplico la rubia no sirvió de nada la diva la dejo sola.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"estas segura?" pregunto la rubia.

"hmm, mis papas no están en la casa" aseguro la diva acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

"me muero de ganas de estar contigo" dijo la rubia. La morena mordió la mandíbula de Quinn. "me vuelves loca" gruño la futbolista. La diva tomo la cara de Quinn y la beso apasionadamente; sus lenguas peleaban por el control mientras las manos de la rubia cobraron vida propia. La mano izquierda comenzó acariciar los pechos de la morena mientras la derecha se metía debajo de la falda de la morena y empezó acariciar su pierna, subiendo más y más...

"mmm" gimió la diva enredando sus manos en la cabellera de la rubia, jalando de esta.

"joder Rae" gruño cuando su mano se encontró con la calidez del centro de Rachel. Sus dedos lo masajearon a través de la ropa.

"Quiiinn" gimió la morena enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Quinn.

"estas mojada" dijo la rubia con la respiración acelerada. _Quinnis_ quedo alineado con el centro de la diva. La morena comenzó a moverse debajo de Quinn haciendo que sus centros se frotaran.

"Quinn te necesito ahora" exigió la diva jalando de la cabellera de la rubia, besándola con fuerza. Las chicas siguieron besándose hasta que la rubia con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba separo sus labios de los de su estrellita, comenzó a besar el cuello de la diva. Mientras besaba y succionaba el cuello de la morena, los dedos de sus manos jugaban con los pezones de su amada. Quinn paro un segundo y se pregunto en que momento la diva perdió la blusa y bra..

"Quiiinn" gimió la diva arqueando su cuerpo. Todo cuestionamiento salió por la ventana ahora la única cabeza con la que pensaría seria con la de _Quinnis_. La rubia beso la clavícula de su novia y continúo besando hasta que llego a sus_ boobies. _Los ojos le brillaron, _boobies _su debilidad. La futbolista beso alrededor del pecho de Rachel pero sin tocar el pezón.

"Babyy..no juegues…" dijo la morena mirándola con esos enormes ojos marrones. Como podía Quinn negarle algo a la mujer mas bella del universo?

Inmediatamente la rubia _ataco_ el pezón de la morena besando, chupando, hasta mordiendo. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de su estrellita subían cada vez más de tono provocando que _Quinnis_ se endureciera más y más. La rubia alterno su _amor _de un pecho al otro. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con uno, su mano jugaba con el otro.

"mios" dijo la rubia tratando de meter a su boca las _boobies_ de Rachel.

"siii" gruño la morena empujando la cabeza de la rubia para abajo donde la necesitaba. Quinn obedeció y continúo su camino, beso el estomago aun plano de su novia. Tomo con sus dientes el elástico de la falda de Rachel y tiro de él.

_Wow! No sabia que era tan fuerte _Pensó la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que arranco con los dientes la falda y la panties de la diva, dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo.

"GRRR" dijo la morena.

"GRRR" respondió la rubia orgullosa de su fuerza.

Quinn beso lentamente el muslo de la morena haciéndola gruñir.

"Quinn Fabray me jodes o lo hago yo" exigió la diva. La rubia se vino un poco al escuchar la voz autoritaria de Rachel.

La rubia rápidamente _ataco _la_ Berry _de Rachel. Su lengua caliente entraba y salía rápidamente de la morena, succionaba con todo su ser como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los gemidos de la diva su escuchaban por toda la casa haciendo que la rubia_ comiera_ con mas ganas.

"Oh babyyy" gemía la morena moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la lengua de su amada.

"estoy…cerca.." dijo enredando su manos en el cabello de la futbolista. "QUIIIINNN" grito cuando la rubia toco ese punto que la hacia ver las estrellas. La lengua de Quinn continúo su _ataque_ en el punto de Rachel. "QUIIIIINN" grito la diva arqueándose de la cama. Quinn fue recompensada con la imagen más sexy, Rachel en éxtasis. La lengua de la rubia no paro, continúo _trabajando_, recolectando el néctar de su amada.

"yummy" dijo lamiéndose los labios.

"tu turno" ronroneo la diva con los ojos casi negros. Quinn se paro y jalo con fuerza su ropa, rompiéndola. En segundos estaba solo en boxers.

"wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah" canto la rubia, moviendo sus caderas de manera insinuante. _Quinnis_ brincaba con cada movimiento. La morena la miraba con lujuria en los ojos. Finalmente la rubia se compadeció de ella y arranco los boxers de un jalón, aventándolos aire. Cuando _Quinnis_ quedo al aire libre, la diva se lamio los labios. La rubia sonrió arrogante y de un brinco estaba entre las piernas de su novia.

"hola" dijo Quinn haciendo su voz grave.

"hola" respondió la morena besándola. _Quinnis brinco _de alegría. Por fin!

"QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" grito un Leroy enfurecido, en una mano tenia los boxers de la rubia.

"DIOS MIO!" grito la diva empujando a Quinn, haciendo que esta se cayera de la cama. Los ojos de Leroy se abrieron como platos cuando vio al _amiguito_ de Quinn. Rachel le aventó unos cojines a su rubia. Con un cojín se tapo los pechos y con el otro tapo a su _Qunnie_.

"TU, TU!" grito Leroy cuando salió de su asombro.

"Papa" dijo Rachel poniéndose entre su padre y su novia "por favor tranquilízate" suplico apretando fuertemente la sabana con la que había envuelto su cuerpo.

"siii" dijo Quinn con la voz temblorosa.

"TE VOY A MATAR" grito Leroy apuntando con su revolver a la rubia. Quinn palideció cuando vio que Clementina apareció de la nada

"PAPA!" grito Rachel "no puedes dejar a junior huérfano" de repente el vientre de la diva estaba abultado. Quinn juro que salía humo de las orejas de Leroy, como en la caricaturas.

"TE MATO" grito Leroy abalanzándose hacia Quinn. La rubia brinco al otro lado de la cama y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Hiram quien estaba en la sala solo vio el trasero pálido de Quinn pasar corriendo como un rayo. Quinn corrió y corrió hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en las calles de Lima sino en los pasillos de la escuela. Los cojines ya no cubrían su cuerpo y todos los estudiantes de McKinley la miraban con disgusto.

"Freak" dijo con asco Santana, arrojándole un granizado. Todos comenzaron a reírse de ella, todos hasta Britt y Sam. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La rubia busco entre la multitud a Rachel sin encontrarla sin embargo se encontró con esa mirada dura la final del pasillo.

"papi" llamo con lagrimas rodando en su rostro. Su padre la miro con desprecio y decepción, movió la cabeza y se marcho, abandonándola.

"NOOOOOO!" grito Quinn despertándose; su cuerpo estaba sudado y su respiración agitada. Puso una mano en su corazón tratando de tranquilizarlo. "fue un sueno, solo un sueno" se repitió.

"Quinnie estas bien?" entro corriendo Judy.

"Yo…yo.." trato de decir la rubia.

"Ooh" dijo Judy cuando su vista se poso en el regazo de su hija "si me necesitas voy a estar en la cocina.." dijo rápidamente y salió del cuarto.

_Que fue eso?_ Se pregunto Quinn confundida por que su madre se ruborizo. Bajo la mirada y todo se aclaró.

"UGH" gruño cuando vio que su amiguito estaba haciendo una casa de campana en su regazo.

-**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"Quinnie" dijo Judy haciendo a un lado su café.

"mama por favor" suplico Quinn. Todo iba bien, desayunaban en silencio, su madre no había mencionado el incidente.

"Quinn no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es normal que tengas…erecciones"

"madre" dijo la rubia hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"no Quinn, es algo que tenemos que hablar. Estas en la etapa mas difícil y calenturienta de tu vida.."

"mama"

"Quinn solo quiero apoyarte en esta etapa de tu vida. Las tentaciones o debería decir necesidades de nuestro cuerpos son grandes y mas para ti que tienes un_ wewe._ Sé que no puedo exigirte que..que esperes hasta tu noches de bodas, ni yo espere"

"mucha información" dijo Quinn tapándose los oídos.

"Quinnie" dijo dulcemente tomando las manos de su hija "solo quiero que cuando llegue el momento seas responsable con tu cuerpo y el de tu pareja. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo" dijo saltando las manos de su hija, tomo su bolso y saco unos condones. "no se si sean los adecuados, solo pedí los mas grandes. Recuerdo que el doctor comento que eras mas grande que lo normal" dijo con una risita nerviosa Judy. Quinn sintió sus ojos aguarse. "confió en ti y sé que los usaras cuando estés preparada.."

"mama…yo…." dijo tragándose su culpa la rubia. "gracias " dijo abrazándola.

"AW Quinnie!" dijo besando su frente "al menos ya sé que te voy a regalar de ahora en adelante, cajas de condones extra largos" dijo jugando.

"mama" dijo la rubia limpiando sus ojos.

"sabias que venden con sabores" Quinn sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. La rubia recordó por que extraño tanto a su mama.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

"Hola" contesto Rachel seria.

"Lo siento… tenias razón….les diremos este sábado" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"te amo" dijo la morena.

"te amo mas" respondió Quinn.

**-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-**

Quinn se levanto con una nueva fuerza, la fuerza que el amor de Rachel le inyectaba. Se miro en el espejo, sus ojos enrojecidos, su cara más pálida de lo normal. Junior se había portado bien estos últimos días pero los ascos habían vuelto con mas fuerza. Cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza y exhalo, aspiro y exhalo, aspiro y exhalo.

"mama dijo que no vas a ir a la escuela" dijo Charlie recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño. "que tienes?"

"algo me cayo mal" mintió evitando la mirada de su gemela.

"algo te esta cayendo mal desde hace semanas" dijo alzando la famosa ceja Fabray.

"será algún virus" dijo Quinn caminando a la puerta.

"será un virus u otra cosa?" pregunto Charlie estirando el brazo para no dejar salir a su hermana.

"Cosa que no te incube" dijo Quinn moviendo con fuerza el brazo de Charlie para poder salir del baño.

"esta bien no voy a insistir" dijo siguiéndola a su cuarto "pero sabes que tarde o temprano averiguare que te traes" agrego sentándose en la cama de su hermana menor. Quinn no le puso atención, se quito la playera y la aventó en el canasto de ropa sucia "si no tuvieras un pene pensaría que estas embarazada" dijo con una risa. Quinn se paralizo. Charlie noto el cambio en su gemela. "que te pasa?" dijo parándose y caminando hacia su hermana.

"nada" mintió Quinn poniéndose una playera limpia.

"mírame" dijo tomando los hombros de la mas pequeña de los Fabray.

"se te hace tarde, no?" dijo Quinn volteando su cara.

"estas embarazada?" pregunto la mayor de las gemelas.

"claro que no! Como se te ocurre? Sabes que ya me siento mejor…"

"embarazaste a alguien?" mas que preguntar Charlie aseguro.

"estas…loca…"dijo la futbolista moviendo sus pies.

"como pudiste ser tan idiota, quien es? Que puta..."

"no es ninguna puta" grito en su cara Quinn. Charlie miro ese fuego en los ojos de su hermana, ese fuego que solo aparecía cuando defendía a…

"no, no, no" dijo Charlie con la manos en la cabeza "por favor dime que no embarazaste a la manos de hombre"

"BASTA!" grito enojada Quinn "estoy harta de que la insultes"

"Claro que es ella! Se aprovechó de mi"

"de que hablas?"

"que no ves Quinn? se esta aprovechando de ti. Estoy segura que alguien mas la embarazo y te esta cargando el muertito a ti. Es una GOLFA!"

Slap!

El sonido de la cachetada resonó el la casa de los Fabray. Charlie miro a hermana asombrada, le pego y por culpa esa…

"No voy a permitir que la vuelvas insultar" dijo una Quinn furiosa.

"y que vas hacer? pegarme otra vez?"

"si es necesario si" le advirtió Quinn.

"te vas a poner en mi contra? Tu hermana gemela? Y todo por esa" grito Charlie empujando a Quinn.

"porque no puedes respetarla?" pregunto Quinn.

"dame una razón para respetarla?"

"la amo Charlie. No quiero pelear contigo pero si continuas atacándola se me va olvidar que eres mi hermana y te juro que voy hacer tu vida un infierno" la amenazo Quinn poniéndose frente a frente con su hermana.

"no me das miedo" reto Charlie elevando su ceja.

"pues debería recuerda que soy una Fabray puedo ser mas perra que tu" aseguro Quinn elevando su ceja.

"y todo por esa" se rio sarcásticamente Charlie.

"esa es la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo"

**Crash**

El ruido separo sus miradas.

Una Judy sorprendida estaba parada justo afuera del cuarto de Quinn, los restos de una taza y plato rotos estaban enfrente de sus pies. Judy la miro suplicante y Quinn bajo culpable la mirada. Judy se tapo la boca con su mano, no creía lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser cierto, su Quinnie, su bebe.

"Quinnie por favor!" ni Judy sabia lo que estaba suplicando.

"lo siento mama" dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos. Judy sintió como si le aventaran una cubeta de agua helada, su visión se hizo borrosa por las lágrimas. "lo siento" dijo otra vez acercándose a ella.

"no Lucy, no" dijo Judy y se dio media vuelta. Quinn sintió su corazón quebrarse. El corazón de Charlie se encogió al ver dolor en las personas que mas amaba.

**Flashback**

**07 de Septiembre del 2011**

"Quinn estas bien?" pregunto el señor Schue al ver a la rubia paralizada.

"lo siento no puedo" dijo dirigiéndose a Rachel. Con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos abandono el escenario.

Rachel escucho risas, voltio y vio a una Charlie con una cara triunfante. No podía creer a esta chica. Acaso no le importaba su hermana, Quinn se veía derrotada y ella estaba ahí burlándose de ella en lugar de correr detrás de Quinn. Rachel se paro y a paso apresurado salió del auditorio, ignorando a todos.

"twitter update! Manos de hombre se fue detrás de Fabray. A la pitufa se le mojan las panties de abuelita por tu hermana" dijo Santana y los demás se rieron.

"Quinn es muy noble solo le habla por que le da lastima" dijo Charlie con una falsa sonrisa.

**-RQRQRQRQRQ-**

"que haces aquí? No deberías estar en el auditorio" pregunto Brittany.

"no me fue bien con mi audición" dijo jugando con el balón de futbol para que Britt no notara sus ojos vidriosos.

"no les gusto como cantaste?" pregunto Britt confundida. Quinn tenía una voz sexy y debería cantar bonito.

"no cante"

"porque?" pregunto mas confundida Britt. Para que fue audicionar si no iba a cantar?

"cantar no es lo mio...lo mio es el fut" dijo haciendo trucos con el balón.

"eres la mejor pero también podrías ser buena cantando"

"nah! No me gusta el _show __business_"

"porque ibas audicionar si no te gusta?"

"Rachel" dijo suspirando "quería ayudarla"

"la quieres verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia de ojos azules.

"claro, es mi amiga"

"sabes que Quinnie! yo voy audicionar" dijo decidida.

"gracias B pero no creo que Santana o Charlie o Sue te lo permitan, pero gracias"

"pero quería ayudar" dijo con un puchero.

"ya lo hiciste" dijo con una sonrisa Quinn.

"Usted señorita Quinn Fabray es una buena amiga" dijo la joven Pierce besando la mejilla de Quinn quien para variar se sonrojo. Una diva triste miro la interacción de las jóvenes.

BlackAngel1212: Gracias :) Te gusto este?

AndruSol: no supe explicarme con lo de Sam. Lo que quise decir es que Sam es el mejor amigo de Q pero ella teme que Sam no la va aceptar cuando sepa su secreto. Quinn cree que cuando se entera la va a rechazar (por que esa es la reacción que siempre a tenido) y Rachel sabe su secreto y no la desprecio, con Rachel Q se siente liberada por que no existen secretos entre ellas. Sam no sabe.

Polux: jaja que bueno que te gusto.

CharlieDi: jajaja gracias. Me haces sonrojar :)

Silvia: este estuvo un poco mas largo. Te gusto?

Cacahuata: pues esta vez estuvieron un poco mas cerca de consumar el acto jajaja pero solo fue un sueno.

Alracsoir: si pobrecito _Quinnis_, no le dan amor lol.

Littlelealamb: Bueno no hubo sexo…lo que se dice sexo pero algo es algo, no? Es que soy una niña inocente no se como escribir esas escenas jajaja.

Pao Vargas: Pues ya exploto la bomba. Se entero quien menos debería enterarse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Primero que nada Feliz Ano Nuevo! Que este nuevo ano este lleno de bendiciones para cada una de ustedes. Mis mejores deseos : ). Muchas gracias por su apoyo (follows, reviews, favoritos) y paciencia. Disculpen por cualquier error que encuentren en este capitulo pero recién la termine, son las 4:20 de la mañana. No he dormido nada. Ya tenia una parte del capitulo pero todavía me faltaba mas de la mitad y hoy después de las celebraciones, ya no pude dormir y me puse a escribir. Ahorita ya se me cierran los ojos pero si no lo publico hoy, no lo publico hasta la semana que viene, así de floja soy jaja.**

**Glee no me pertenece!**

**G!p Quinn! **

**Lean y comenten!**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene sexy times! **

**Capitulo 18**

"Mama" llamo Quinn abriendo lentamente la puerta de la recamara de sus padres.

"Ahora no Quinn" dijo Judy. A la joven rubia se le encogio el corazón al ver a su madre quien esta sentada en el borde de la cama, abrazando una cobija de bebe esa que tenia LQF bordado en una esquina.

"lo siento" dijo entrando al cuarto "yo.." tartamudeo Quinn arrodillándose enfrente de su madre. "todo saldrá bien" Judy escondió su rostro en la cobija para ahogar su llanto. "no llores por favor. No me gusta verte llorar" rogo la joven futbolista con la voz ronca.

"Quinn vete, necesito estar sola"

"pero"

"vete por favor" Quinn se levando derrotada y salió de la recamara de su madre.

-RQRQRQRQ-

"no piensas contestar?" pregunto Kurt al escuchar por cuarta vez el celular de Rachel. Rachel negó con la cabeza. "te peleaste con Quinn?" pregunto incrédulo. Sus amigas apenas habían hecho oficial su relación, se le hacia raro que estuvieran peleadas. Esta mañana cuando la diva llamo para pedirle _ride_ a la escuela, lo sorprendió ya que las jóvenes siempre andaban pagadas. Rachel le había asegurado que toda iba viento en popa con ellas pero que la rubia no se sentía bien y no iría a la escuela. Es mas el joven Hummel llevo a rastras a la morena a la escuela ya que Rachel quería que la llevara a la casa de los Fabray para cuidar a la rubia.

"no" dijo la morena dando click en el botón de ignorar.

"y porque no quieres hablar con ella?"

"no es Quinn quien me ha estado llamando" dijo cansada.

"quien es?" pregunto curioso.

"Jessie" dijo la diva mientras escribía _te extraño_ a su novia.

"Jessie? Que quiere?"

"dice que necesita hablar conmigo" dijo la morena mandando el _text _a su rubia.

"de que?" dijo Kurt acercando mas a su amiga.

"no se, me dijo que es importante que quiere que nos veamos"

"y que vas hacer? No creo que a Quinn le agrede que lo veas"

"Quinn no lo puede ver ni en pintura"

"Después de como se porto contigo yo tampoco lo puedo ver"

"le dije que me dijera lo que tenia que decirme por teléfono pero no quiso"

"si fuera tu, ni siquiera hablaría con el"

"Kurt, Jessie es…es importante para mi, le tengo cariño"

"es un patán"

"no siempre fue así"

"eres muy buena" dijo el divo, Rachel frunció el ceno con vio que la rubia no contestaba el mensaje.

"solo creo que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, todos hasta Jess" dijo cuando vio la cara de Kurt.

"aunque te cause problemas con Quinn?"

"Quinn es.." se le ilumino la cara "es la mejor, me va a entender"

"no quiero que te lastime otra vez Rach" dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena.

"no voy a ser su amiga pero creo que nos debemos esta platica, terminamos tan mal, solo quiero cerrar este capitulo de mi vida"

"mas le vale que lo que tiene que decir es perdóname"

"es lo mas seguro" dijo la diva. Jessie le debía esa disculpa.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Rachel caminaba del brazo de Brittany por los pasillos de la escuela iban en dirección a su tercera clase del día. Britt hablaba animadamente y con sus ocurrencias había logrado hacer sonreír a morena quien andaba triste por la ausencia de su novia. En la mañana Britt había recibido un mensaje de la rubia donde le pedía que cuidara a su estrellita.

"Rachel" al escuchar esa voz tan familiar la diva volteo. Una sonrisa apareció cuando vio a su novia en el pasillo. La futbolista corrió a ella y le abrazo fuertemente.

"no pensé que me extrañarías tanto" dijo la morena mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de la rubia, respirando ese aroma tan dulce que la relajaba. Quinn respondió abrazándola mas fuerte. "Quinn?" pregunto la diva preocupada. No hubo respuesta. "que pasa?" pregunto tomando el rostro de su amada.

"te amo" dijo la rubia antes de besarla.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo se quedaron con la boca abierta; había rumores de que había algo más que una amistad entre las jóvenes pero Charlie se había encargado de apagar esos rumores. Era un shock para muchos de ellos, oír la declaración de amor de Quinn Fabray y para otros ver una pareja gay besarse tan abiertamente en la escuela. Las Brittana se besaban (piquitos) nunca se habían besado como Rachel y Quinn, con esa pasión. Claro que el beso era PG comparado con los que las Brittana se daban en las fiestas pero en la escuela se mantenían PG; aunque todos sabían que Santana y Brittany habían tenido sexo prácticamente en toda la escuela hasta en el escritorio de Figgins.

Un _freshman_ saco su celular y empezó a grabar lo que estaba pasando con una sonrisa en la cara, era lo mas _hot_ que había visto en su corta vida.

"te apuesto que con esto mi canal…" no termino de decir a su amigo.

"ups sorry" dijo Santana arrebatándole el celular y arrojándolo al suelo haciendo que el teléfono que rompiera.

"que haces?" grito el chico enojado, adiós a las visitas a su canal de Youtube. La atención se centro en el y Santana.

"escúchame bien gusano" dijo la latina tomándolo del cuello de la camisa "si crees que voy a permitir que grabes a mis amigas para que después juegues con el milímetro que tienes entre las piernas mientras las ves estas muy equivocado" dijo arrempujándolo a los casilleros. "te quedo claro" amenazo levantando el puno. El chico asintió asustado, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo. "que?"

"nada" dijo el amigo del joven levantando las manos. Tomo lentamente su mochila sin quitar su vista de Santana como si tuviera miedo que lo fuera atacar. Muy lentamente camino y cuando estaba a unos pies de distancia de la latina, corrió por su vida.

"pareciera que se le apareció el chamuco" dijo Rachel riendo.

"se le apareció Satán" dijo Quinn.

"y ustedes que ven _losers_? Que no tienen nada que hacer?" grito Santana al resto de mirones que todavía estaban ahí . Todos continuaron con sus caminos. No había quien quisiera estar en la _hit_ _list_ de la latina con Santana Fucking Lopez no se jugaba.

"Super Sanny al rescate" dijo Britt dando un saltito emocionada.

"gracias San" dijo la rubia.

"ni se te ocurra babearme otra vez" dijo la latina.

"como?" pregunto Rachel confundida.

"tu noviecita" el rostro de San se ilumino "trato de seducirme" agrego con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Que?" dijo la diva "explícame eso Lucy Quinn Fabray" exigió con las manos el la cintura.

"no es cierto, fue un beso en la mejilla" le aseguro su novia.

"y porque la besaste? mis mejillas no te satisfacen?" pregunto con un puchero.

"no amor..digo si, tu eres la única que quiero besar. Solo le estaba agradeciendo un favor que me hizo" dijo Quinn tomando sus manos.

Brittany las miraba con una sonrisa y Santana rodaba los ojos. _Que ridículas_ pensó la latina.

"me lo prometes?" pregunto la diva sacando mas el labio inferior.

"te lo juro" dijo la futbolista mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"A ver pitufina, Fabgay acaba de confesar su empalagoso amor por ti en medio de la escuela, Que mas quieres?"

"no le digas así" dijo la rubia.

"Gracias Santana por todo, eres una buena amiga" le agradeció con una sonrisa Rachel.

"para enana!" las tres la miraban sonrientes "UGH! vámonos B, siento que me va a dar un coma diabético nada mas de ver las Fagayberry" tomo la mano de su novia y caminaron en dirección a su salón.

"Eso que hiciste estuvo muy_ hot_" dijo B jalando en dirección opuesta de su destino.

"Al menos alguien tendrá algo de acción" dijo la rubia con un suspiro. Temía que para cuando volviera a usar a _Qunnis_ este ya estuviera oxidado.

"te extrañe mucho" dijo la morena rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

"cuanto?" murmuro la rubia tomándola por la cintura. La campana de la escuela sonó.

"quieres que te diga o profieres que te muestre" susurro la diva en su oído y después mordió su lóbulo.

_Show me! Grito Quinnis._

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

La puerta de la recamara de la diva se abrió bruscamente, ni el sonido de esta chocando con la pared hizo que las jóvenes pararan de besarse. Solo se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire e inmediatamente volvían a besarse con pasión. Quinn tenía a la diva en sus brazos, estilo recién casados. Quien se imaginaria que ese esbelto cuerpo tuviera tan fuerza en el? Tal vez seria por que la diva era delgada y pequeña o tal vez era la adrenalina, el deseo de la rubia de estar íntimamente con su estrellita. La rubia no sabia como pero su diva siempre le inyectaba fuerzas, simbólica y literalmente. La rubia camino con poco gracia, parecía Bambi caminando en el hielo. Se detuvo cuando estaba a lado de la cama, con mucha delicadeza depósito a su amada en la cama. Rachel no soltó ni el cuello ni los labios de su rubia. Con sumo cuidado Quinn se acomodó encima de su novia, poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta que pararon. La morena aprovecho para tomar una bocanada de aire, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada intensa de su amada. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, la diva pudo leer el inmenso amor y deseo pero había algo más en ellos.

"hola" dijo jadeando.

"te amo" dijo la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio.

"yo te amo mas" dijo acariciando su rostro. Quinn la beso una vez iniciando otra batalla mas entre esas lenguas que luchaban por el control. "mucha ropa" dijo jalando la playera de la rubia. Quinn paro el beso y rápidamente se quito la playera, arrojándola al suelo. La morena la tomo del cuello y retomo el beso. Las manos de la rubia se metieron debajo de la blusa de la morena y comenzó acariciarla. Lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación era sus respiraciones agitadas. La diva gimió cuando su novia acaricio sus pechos a través del bra; al escuchar la reacción positiva de su estrellita, Quinn empezó a desabotonar la blusa, sin romper el beso.

"wow" dijo la rubia cuando abrió totalmente la blusa. La diva usaba un bra de encaje color violeta. La futbolista sintió sus pantalones apretarse en la entrepierna. El ego de la diva creció al ver la cara de su novia, la veía como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Los labios de la rubia abandonaron los labios de su amada y encontraron un nuevo hogar en el cuello de esta, donde besaron, succionaron y hasta mordieron.

"Quinn te necesito" gimió la morena al sentir la erección de su amada.

"estas segura?" pregunto la rubia.

"hmm, mis papas no están en la casa" aseguro acariciando los pechos de la rubia. Al escuchar eso la rubia paro, eso le sonaba muy pero muy familiar. Inmediatamente imágenes de Leroy correteándola con Clementina vinieron a su mente.

"segura?" pregunto y la diva asintió.

"que te pasa?" pregunto molesta la morena cuando su novia se levanto.

"por si las dudas" dijo la joven Fabray caminando hacia la puerta. La cerró y puso seguro. "aja" dijo tomando la silla de la compu. La llevo hasta la puerta, inclinándola hasta que la puerta estuviera atrancada. "listo" dijo orgullosa de su trabajo. Si sus suegros llegaban de un momento a otro, eso le compraría tiempo. Rachel la miraba confundida. Aprovechando que ya estaba parada la rubia se quito los converse rojos que traía puestos, después se quito con trabajo los skinny jeans. "los odios" dijo aventándolos.

"pero baby te quedan muy bien"

"a ti te gustan por que resaltan mi trasero"

"no lo puedo negar" dijo la morena con un guiño.

La rubia se paro frente a su novia, a quien se le hacia agua la boca el ver gran bulto en la entrepierna de su amada. Con cuidado le quito los zapatos y calcetas, depositando besos cada vez que lo hacia.

"te necesito" gimió la morena cuando la rubia besaba uno de sus muslos.

"paciencia" murmuro la rubia. La diva negó con la cabeza y se quito la blusa, pronto su bra siguió, después la falda y por ultimo sus panties. No la juzguen! Quinn no había sido la única que había sufrido con la abstinencia. De pronto la morena se sintió un poco insegura, estaba totalmente desnuda, su excitación expuesta a Quinn. "por mi?" pregunto la rubia en transe al ver la húmeda en el sexo de su estrellita.

"solo para ti" dijo acariciando su cara angelical. La rubia salió de su estupor y movió su cabeza para poder saborear la _Berry _de Rachel pero esta la detuvo "mas tarde, ahora te necesito dentro de mí"

La voz de Rachel sonó como sexo liquido en los oídos de Quinn y esta no pudo evitar la gota de líquido preseminal que salió de su _amiguito_. Se quito los calzoncillos especiales y _Quinnis_ salto golpeando su ombligo. Rachel le ayudo a quitarse el bra deportivo que tenia puesto. Una vez que estaban las dos desnudas, Quinn se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de su novia. Las dos gimieron al sentir la longitud de la rubia rozar el clítoris de la diva. La rubia continúo moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que su longitud partiera los labios del sexo húmedo de la diva pero sin penetrarla, solo lubricando su pene.

"Quinn" suplico la morena.

Sus miradas se fijaron, sus manos se entrelazaron, sus labios se unieron y con un lento movimiento de sus caderas sus cuerpos se hicieron uno. La rubia entraba y salía lentamente de su amada, disfrutando el sentirla estrecharse. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en sus besos.

"mas.." exigió la diva después de unos minutos, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia haciendo mas profunda la penetración. "aahhh sii" gimió cuando la rubia acelero el movimiento de sus caderas. La rubia gruño en el oído de su estrellita haciendo que el sexo de esta apretara más a su miembro. Quinn tomo las manos de Rachel y las subió a la altura de su cabeza manteniéndolas ahí, atrapadas. Los movimientos de sus caderas se aceleraron más, las de la diva se levantaban de la cama.

"OH QUINN…OH QUINN" era la letanía que la morena repetía. La rubia la embestía rápidamente mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones.

"joder.. Rach" jadeaba la rubia cuando el sexo de la morena se apretaba mas.

"sweet Moisés" gimió la morena. Sus cuerpos sudaban, la cabeza del miembro de Quinn tocaba una y otra vez ese punto que la volvía loca, la cama rechinaba.

"ahhhhh" gimió la rubia sentía que ya no podía mas pero quería que Rachel llegara primero.

"OHHH Quiiiiiiinn" grito la diva cerrando los ojos, estaba tan cerca ya lo sentía.

"Rach..abre tus ojos" gimió la futbolista "te amo" susurro en los labios de la diva. La morena solo vio sinceridad en los ojos de su amada. En ese preciso momento la morena sintió que cientos de estrellas estallaban en su cuerpo. Quinn le siguió momentos después, explotando dentro de su estrellita, uniéndolas en cuerpo y alma.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"estas bien?" pregunto la diva acariciando la espalda sudada de la rubia. Quinn trago saliva y asintió hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la morena. La rubia trataba de recuperar la respiración, los espasmos de su orgasmo aun se sentía en su cuerpo. A pesar de su corta vida sexual, Quinn sabía que esta vez había sido diferente a las otras veces que había tenido sexo con Rachel.

"fue..muy.. intenso" dijo al fin.

"lo fue" aseguro la morena besando la cabellera dorada, mojada con el sudor. Rachel aun sentía pequeños temblores en su cuerpo a pesar de haber sido la primera en llegar al climax. La diva cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, de lo bien que se sentía estar así con Quinn, recorriendo sus manos lentamente en su espalda. No había prisas, ni silencios incomodos, ni miradas suplicantes, ni verdades que se ahogaban en la punta de la lengua. Solo existían Rachel y Quinn. Rachel beso la mejilla enrojecida de Quinn y con las yemas de sus dedos trazo su nariz, su ceja, esa ceja que con un movimiento provocaba los sentimientos más impuros en ella. Pequeñas cosas que cuando eran _amigas _no se había permitido disfrutar.

"Britt tiene razón" declaro la rubia cuando recobro el habla.

"en que?" pregunto la morena. Quinn beso las yemas de esos dedos juguetones que delineaban sus labios.

"es mejor cuando lo haces con sentimientos" dijo mirándola fijamente. Rachel sonrió, tenían razón ni sus noches de pasión desenfrenaba se comparaban con la sensación de hacer el amor. "gracias" dijo la rubia apoyándose en sus manos. "gracias por ensenarme lo que es amar" agrego moviendo un mechón de la cara de la diva.

"no, gracias a ti por amarme, a veces siento que no merezco tu amor" dijo la morena confesando uno de sus mas grandes miedos.

"mereces eso y mas. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la mejor amante" dijo con un guiño.

"soy la única persona que has follado Quinn" dijo riendo.

"pero no necesito follar a nadie mas para saberlo. Tu siempre eres la mejor en todo"

"Aw!"

"Ahora que si quieres que experimente con otras yo no me opongo" dijo bromeando.

"cállate" dijo dándole una nalgada "no creo que a _Quinnis_ le agrade, verdad _Q_" agrego moviendo las caderas y como era de esperarse _Quinnis_ respondió. Quinn se mordió el labio para evitar gemir.

"traidor" dijo la rubia cuando sintió a su amiguito endurecerse. La futbolista hizo un movimiento para salirse de Rachel pero esta enredo sus piernas en su cintura para evitar que pudiera salir.

"dime que te pasa" dijo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"yo…ellas..yo.." dijo la rubia tartamudeando "joder no me puedo concentrar" Como concentrarse en lo que paso esa mañana cuando aun estaba dentro de Rachel. La morena estaba tan húmeda y cálida y sus paredes arropaban a su amiguito deliciosamente que con la única cabeza con la que podía pensar era con la de haya bajo.

"lo siento" se disculpo la diva empujando delicadamente los hombros de la rubia. Ambas gimieron cuando finalmente Quinn salió de Rachel. La morena se sentía vacía y _Quinnis_ sintió frio.

"joder" gimió la futbolista cuando vio sus esencias combinadas salir de la diva. Esa era la imagen mas sexy que había visto en su vida, no importaba cuantas veces la viera siempre tenia el mismo resultado.

"calmado" dijo la morena dando una palmadita a _Quinnis. _

"pero.."

"primero cuéntame que paso" dijo empujando suavemente los hombros de la rubia para que se acostara. Una vez que estaba acostada, la diva se acurruco a su lado; sus dedos recorrían el brazo de la rubia, calmándola.

"ya lo saben" dijo con voz baja.

"uhh?"

"mi mama y Charlie, ya saben que estas embarazada"

"como se enteraron?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

"estaba peleando con Charlie y…" la diva apretó los puños. Claro! Tenia que ser esa perra "y le dije que te amaba y que eras la madre de mi hijo" Rachel sonrió a saber que Quinn la había defendido. "mi mama estaba parada afuera de mi cuarto lo escucho todo y me pregunto..yo no pude negarlo"

"como reaccionaron?"

"Charlie no se ni me importa"

"y tu mama?" la morena vio como se aguaron los ojos de su novia.

"mal, estaba llorando y…me dijo que no quería verme" una lagrima cayo de su rostro.

"lo siento Quinn" dijo apretándola " dale tiempo, esta dolida pero cuando el shock pase.."

"no, reacciono como sabia que lo iba ser"

"Quinn dale una oportunidad" la rubia negó con la cabeza "tu me dijiste que estaba muy cambiada, esta en shock"

"sabia que no podía contar con ella"

"Amor no seas dura con ella, ponte en su lugar, ella te ama, yo lo se, como no amar a un ser maravilloso como tu?" dijo besando sus labios.

"no me importa, lo único que me importan eres tu y junior"

"Quinn.."

"solo necesito tu amor y compresión" dijo la rubia hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. La diva quiso decirle que estaba equivocada y defender a Judy pero cuando Quinn se ponía en ese plan no había forma de razonar con ella. Solo le quedaba rezar para que su suegra no le fallara una vez más a su rubia.

"eso siempre lo tendrás. Te voy amar toda la vida" prometió.

"I belong to you, you belong to me, you are my sweet home" le canto.

**Flashback**

**07 septiembre del 2011**

"ayúdame Sam" se quejo la rubia.

"de donde vas a sacar alguien que quiera ser parte del coro?"

"para eso necesito tu ayuda, dame ideas"

"que idiota va …" Quinn lo miro.

"oye Sammy a ti te gusta cantar, no?"

"ni lo pienses Q, por primera vez estoy así de cerca" hizo una seña con su pulgar e índice "de conquistar a Santana"

"por favor Sam solo porque ya no te patea cada vez que te ve no quiere decir que le gustes"

"Q estamos hablando de Santana López, esa es su forma de llamar mi atención"

"pateándote?"

"aja"

"pero ahora ya no te patea entonces quiere decir que ya no le gustas?" pregunto confundida.

"no, quiere decir que ya esta lista para la siguiente etapa de nuestra relación" afirmo el rubio.

"pues como que se tardo mucho el dar el siguiente paso, no?" dijo la rubia. No entendía como Sam seguía embobado con Santana si siempre lo había tratado mal desde que iban en kínder.

"así es el amor Q" Si así era el amor, Quinn no quería enamorarse.

"Evans" le grito su coach. Sam se paro rápidamente y se puso su casco.

"suerte Sam" le grito Quinn cuando corría al campo de juego.

La rubia apoyo su cara en su mano y miro alrededor, vio a las porristas entrenando (otra vez) en la otra mitad del campo de futbol. Vio a esas chicas en sus mini faldas, mostrando sus encantos y sintió la aprobación de su _amiguito. _Rápidamente desvió su mirada al otro lado, donde el equipo de futbol americano entrenaba. Quinn no sabía para que lo hacían, si siempre perdían, había unos cuantos jugadores que eran buenos como Sam, Mike y Puck pero el resto eran malos. Bueno no tan malos pero carecían de motivación, de ambición, de dedicación. Pero como exigirles cuando su capitán, su líder estaba mas interesado en su popularidad, videojuegos y en convencer a Charlie que se acueste con el. _Claro si es que soluciona su problema_ pensó la rubia.

"HUDSON" grito enojado el coach. La futbolista rodo los ojos, Finn estaba tirado en medio de la cancha sin nadie a su alrededor. Otra vez se había tropezado con sus enormes pies. Antes le causaba gracia pero después de tantas veces de ver lo mismo, la desesperaba. No entendía por que era el capitán, es mas no entendía que hacia en la cancha.

"Joder, que le ve Charlie?" se pregunto cuando vio a Finn con su sonrisa de idiota como si hubiera hecho la hazaña mas grande del mundo. Bueno al menos hoy llego más lejos.

"que idiota" dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando vio al gigantón chocarlas con Peter. Quinn no odiaba a Finn solo que había algo en el que no le gustaba, eso de que creyera que con su sonrisa de medio lado se merecía el mundo. En lugar de ayudar a los Titans, Finn los dañaba. Ya que él estaba ahí no por amor al deporte si no por el estatus que le daba.

_Si tan solo el gigantón encontrara otra vocación pero que? _Pensó la rubia.

Las palabras de Sam resonaron en su mente y una idea se le ocurrió. Era perfecta! Todos saldrían ganando. Quinn tomo su mochila, se levanto de la banca y camino hacia el estacionamiento, su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"cartero, cartero" grito Finn levantándose rápidamente.

"otra vez Finn?" una Charlie enojada grito. No tenia ni que preguntar, los jeans de Finn tenían una gran mancha en su entrepierna.

"lo siento es que.."

"y así quieres que te deje tocar mis pechos?" Dijo Charlie frustrada.

"te prometo que …"

"que la próxima vez duraras mas de tres minutos sin venirte" dijo Charlie sarcástica.

"es que.."

"cállate" gruño Charie, sentándose en su cama "FUCK YOU" grito aventándole un cojín.

"pero..y mi tarea?" Un Finn con cara de constipado pregunto.

"LARGO" Al ver la cara furiosa de su novia, Finn salió rápido después le llamaría para que le pase la tarea. "maldito desgraciado" gruño Charlie viendo la mancha que había dejado en su falda.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"hola Finn" saludo Quinn desde la sala.

"hey Quinn" dijo Finn con su típica sonrisa.

"como estas?" pregunto caminando hacia él.

"bien y tu?"

"oye Finn necesito platicar contigo, podemos?" pregunto Quinn con una dulce sonrisa.

"claro" contesto el gigante y siguió a la rubia al jardín. _Score! _Penso Finn. Tenia las gemelas a sus pies, el sabia que tarde o temprano Quinn se fijaría en el. Era el chico más guapo de McKinley y el capitán de futbol americano. Esta escrito en los manuales de la escuelas que las chicas se mueren por chicos como el. Quinn lo llevo a una zona alejada del jardín donde sabia que Charlie no los podía ver.

"Finn yo.." la rubia dudo, no le agradaba lo que estaba por hacer. Finn era un bobo pero eso no justificaba lo que pensaba hacer.

"no digas nada" dijo el ogro inclinado su cara hacia Quinn. Los ojos de esta se abrieron como platos cuando vio esos labios cerca de los suyos.

"que te pasa?" grito empujándolo fuertemente.

"pensé que.." dijo Finn confundido.

"que pensaste cabeza de camarón?" Gruño la rubia. Finn la miraba todavía mas confundido, _Que le habrá querido decir_ pensó el cara de niño.

"escúchame bien Finn Hudson" dijo apuntándolo con su dedo "en tu vida vuelvas a intentar besar por que te castro" amenazo la rubia. Finn se cubrió la entrepierna con sus manos. Quinn hizo una cara de asco porque alcanzo a ver la mancha.

"entonces que querías? Nunca me hablas y hoy me trajiste aquí"

"Quería pedirte un favor pero después de lo que hiciste…"

"Que necesitas?" pregunto Finn.

"de ti nada, tu eres el que necesitas mi ayuda"

"yo?" pregunto mas confundido, ya le estaba empezando a doler su cabeza.

"no le diré a nadie tu pequeño problemita" dijo la rubia apuntando a la entrepierna de Finn.

"no se de estas hablando" dijo Finn sonrojándose.

"por favor Finn. Hablemos claro, yo no le diré a nadie que tienes problemas de eyaculación precoz pero tu te vas a unir al coro" la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse mal de chantajearlo. _Todo por ayudar a Rach…. y los otros _pensó.

"NO"

"piénsalo Finn sé que en la secundaria cantabas y no lo hacías mal…"

"primero muerto"

"pues si no lo haces lo vas a estar. Sabes Finny, mi papa tiene una colección de armas y se muere de ganas de usarlas mas seguido. A mi papa, el católico Russell Fabray, le encantaría saber lo que haces con Charlie cuando no esta" Finn trago saliva.

"no tienes pruebas y Charlie lo negara"

"Finn, me sorprendes de verdad crees que te amenazaría sin pruebas" Quinn saco su celular y le mostro un video; en el cual se ve a Finn encima de Charlie con sus manos dentro de la falda de esta y un minuto después gritando cartero. "y ese no es el único"

Finn la miro enojado, le arrebato el celular, lo aventó en el piso rompiéndolo y brinco sobre el.

"ahora ya no tienes" aseguro con su sonrisa de lado.

"Finn tengo copias" dijo rodando los ojos. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Finn.

"pídeme lo que quieras menos eso" suplico finn.

"ahora por patán, no solo te vas a unir al coro, me vas a comprar un iphone nuevo y no le dirás ni una palabra a Charlie"

"pero.."

"pero nada. Mañana a primera hora, hablaras con el señor Schue y entraras a nuevas direcciones"

"y Charlie?"

"yo me encargo de ella" Quinn se sintió mal por Finn. No quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Rachel al descubrir su secreto la hubiera chantajeado. Pero la rubia creía que todos saldrían ganando Nuevas Direcciones, la escuela, Sam hasta Finn. Hubo un tiempo cuando la música le gustaba al gigante, tal vez ahí estaba la vocación de Finn. "vamos Finn no será tan malo, te lo prometo, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda. Piensa en el cambio que puedes hacer en la escuela. Todos te van a admirar cuando demuestres de que estas hecho"

"tu crees?" pregunto inseguro.

"claro, Finn será un punto más a tu lista de talentos" dijo la rubia y Finn puso su cara de constipado, la joven Fabray no sabia si significaba que estaba contento o pensativo.

_Lo que hago ti Rach!_

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Quinn manejaba tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio, doblo el la esquina de la calle de Rachel. La rubia estaba intranquila después de su plática con Finn. No le gustaba recurrir a tácticas bajas pero por un amigo o en este caso amiga estaba dispuesta hacerlo aunque su conciencia no la dejara en paz.

"estas haciendo lo correcto" se dijo.

Al acercase a la casa de los Berry comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Un auto desconocido se encontraba estacionado en el estacionamiento de los Berry.

"quien será?" se pregunto.

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio en la puerta de su casa a Rachel _muy ocupada_. La diva estaba besándose con un chico desconocido, quien a juzgar por el cabello rizado y castaño era Jessie St James el novio de Rachel. La rubia sintió que le pateaban las _pelotas_ cuando vio donde descansaba una de las manos de St James.

_Ahora sabrá quien es Quinn Fabray _pensó la rubia bajándose del auto.

Sweet: que bueno que te gusto.

Rosi: que te pareció este? : )

Guest: jaja si que mala es Charlie pero tiene su corazoncito muy en el fondo. Hay un twist en la historia mas adelante.

Andrusol: que bueno que ya se aclaró tú duda. Charlie tiene sus momentos buenos y malos pero más malos lol.

Littlelealamb: habrá que leer ese fic pero no me vayas hacer lo mismo que con Cuidare de Ti apenas lo empecé y tú lo terminaste : (

Guest: pues si era una verdad que tarde que temprano se tenia que saber.

Toxxo: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste y te haya hecho reír.

Polux: al fin tuvo acción Quinn! Fue mi regalo de navidad jajaja.

BlackAngel1212: si pobre Q pero se tenia que saber.

CharlieDi: este estuvo un poco más ligero pero el que viene será intenso.

Alracsoir: ya tuvo acción Quinnis! ;)

Cacahuata: no chilles : ( por que me haces chillar jajaja

PaoVargas: en el que viene veremos la reacción completa de Judy…alguien mas se enterara, Quien crees que sea?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas! Aprovecho para darle la bienvenida a todas las personas que son nuevas leyendo o comentando y a las que me siguen desde mas tiempo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un comentario! Sus follows y favoritos también se agradecen. Son las mejores cuando empecé escribiendo este fic, mi primer fic, nunca me imagine que tendría esta reacción positiva. Sé que Faberry nunca pasara en Glee y que para muchos es un chiste pero Faberry no lo hacen las actrices que interpretan los personajes, ni los escritores, ni productores. Faberry lo hacemos nosotras con la dedicación y amor que ponemos en esta pareja. Para nosotras Faberry existe y siempre existirá. A mi me alegra que Faberry no sea canon en Glee por que los escritores jamás le harían justicia, jamás escribirían una historia como DylanHart o como ElsBells o como LionQuinnF o littlelealamb ;). Esto es por solo nombrar algunas, hay tantas escritoras tan talentosas que no acabaría de nombrarlas. Por medio de Faberry han compartido su talento con nosotras, así que para mi Faberry es algo más que una cosa. Besos y abrazos! **

**Glee no me pertenece.**

**Lean y comenten!**

**G!p Quinn!**

**Capitulo 19**

"me haces cosquillas" dijo la morena tratando de escaparse de las manos juguetonas de la rubia.

"GRRR" respondió la rubia dándole mordiscos en el cuello.

"para…para" dijo la diva entre risas.

"no hasta que prometas que no me volverás a llamar así" dijo la Quinn haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados.

"pero…." Intento decir la morena pero las risas no la dejaron terminar.

"promételo"

"ok..ok…lo prometo" la futbolista paro su ataque "prometo no volver a decirte Quinnie the pooh" dijo la diva soltando una carcajada al ver la cara que hizo su novia.

"Rachel" se quejo la rubia, sentándose en sus rodillas.

"ok lo siento" dijo tratando de controlar su risa "aun no entiendo porque no te gusta. A mi me gusta el sobrenombre" agrego recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

"maldito Sam" dijo la futbolista entre dientes.

"vamos Quinn no es tan malo. Además se parecen son igual de tiernos…"

"yo no me parezco a Winnie" dijo ofendida "en todo caso me parezco a un oso grizzly, en lo salvaje y fuerte" dijo la rubia flexionando los brazos. La diva se mordió el labio para no reírse de su amada.

"si eres igual de _badass" _dijo la morena enredando sus manos en la cabellera rubia.

"verdad que si"

"uhh"

"solo lo dices para…" no pudo terminar la rubia por que los labios de su estrellita la callaron. "mmm" gimió en el beso.

"decías..?" pregunto la diva mordiéndole el labio inferior.

"uh?" Pregunto confundida. La morena sonrió. "no se vale que me distraigas con tus besos" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"creo que puedo encontrar una forma de compensarte" dijo la diva acariciando la pierna desnuda de la rubia. "te gustaría?"

"siii" gimió la futbolista.

"en serio Quinn?" pregunto la morena con una ceja elevada al ver a _Quinnis_ despierto. No dejaba de asombrarle el aguante de este. Hace unos minutos hicieron el amor y _Qunnis_ estaba listo para otra_ jornada_.

"es tu culpa" se defendió la rubia

"que seas tan pervertida"

"solo….por ti….solo reacciona así por ti"

"mas te vale" dijo acariciando lentamente la longitud de _Quinnis._

"oh Rae…" gimió la joven Fabray.

"te gusta?" pregunto la diva mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

"me encanta…"

"a _Quinnis_ también" dijo con una risa al sentir el miembro de su novia endurecerse mas. "Baby has sido maravillosa estoy días y quiero recompensarte, puedo?" le susurro al oído.

"siii" la morena la empujo de los hombros para que se recostara. Cuando Quinn estaba acostada de espaldas la Rachel se sentó en su regazo. Ambas gimieron al sentir sus centros desnudos rozarse.

"eres la mujer mas bella" dijo la joven judía mirándola a los ojos.

"no, tu eres mas bella" dijo la ojiverde

"no me contradigas Quinn Fabray" dijo la diva con sus labios contra los de su amada. La joven rubia respondió besándola con pasión e intento cambiar las posiciones.

"nah" dijo la morena rompiendo el beso "yo tengo el control"

"pero…" que quejo Quinn. Rachel la cayó con un movimiento de caderas. "Lo que tu digas"

"así me gusta, manos arriba" ordeno la joven Berry. Quinn hizo un puchero. "dije manos arriba" repitió la diva pellizcando un pezón de la ojiverde.

"ooohh"

"no me puedes tocar entendido?" la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

"te amo" dijo la morena dándole un beso de esquimal. Después beso la comisura de los labios de su amada.

"estrellita"

La diva beso suavemente los labios de la rubia y acaricio sus pechos pequeños pero redondos y firmes. Después su lengua entro en la boca de la rubia y empezaron esa danza que ya habían perfeccionado. Sus lenguas se movían en total armonía.

Quinn no puedo evitar el gran gemido que salió de su boca cuando la morena la mordió atrás de la ojera, ese era una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo, sintió la sonrisa de su amada en su cuerpo. La diva beso y succiono su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pezones erectos.

"eres hermosa" susurro la diva antes de llevarse a la boca un pezón rosado.

"oohh dioss"

"mala niña..no digas el nombre de dios en vano" dijo mordiendo su pezón. Las caderas de la rubia se levantaron de la cama. La diva siguió con el otro pecho besándolo y mordiéndolo, después bajo sus besos hasta llegar al abdomen marcado de la rubia, beso y lamio pero sin tocar a _Quinnis _quien estaba igual de rojo que Quinn.

"Raaacheeel" gimio la futbolista al sentir el aliento de la diva acariciando a su miembro para después alejarse. "por fa…vor" su voz era temblorosa.

"por favor que?" pregunto con una sonrisa sexy.

"blow my whistle"

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"Baby contesta ese teléfono" gruño la diva.

"no quiero" dijo una rubia petulante escondiéndose debajo de la almohada.

"baby contesta….a lo mejor es algo importante" la rubia negó. "Quinn" gruño jalando la almohada "contesta" agrego pegándole con la almohada.

"ya..ya cuanta agresividad" se quejo la rubia estirando el brazo para alcanzar su iphone.

"floja"

"floja? Si eres una golosa me chupaste …"

"Quinn" la regano.

"la energía amor. Me dejaste sin energía pero lo disfrute tanto" dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo toda la tarde.

"el teléfono Quinnie" dijo Rachel sacándola de su trance.

"que no me digas así"

"es la única forma de que salgas de Pervertilandia...ándale contesta" la diva sintió a su novia tensarse. "que pasa? Quien es?"

"mi mama" dijo en voz bajita la joven Fabray. Rachel se acercó a ella y acaricio su brazo.

"contesta" dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su hombro. La rubia negó "vamos baby" volvió a negar "por mi, por junior" La rubia respiro profundamente, preparándose para lo peor.

"ya colgó…. me dejo un mensaje"

"que dice?" con mano temblorosa la rubia llamo a su coreo de voz.

"Lucy…soy tu mama….claro que sabes quien soy" dijo con una risa nerviosa Judy "yo…necesitamos hablar Quinn, ven a casa te voy a estar esperando" hubo unos segundos de silencio. Quinn pensó que eso era todo el mensaje "por favor Quinnie" agrego con una voz temblorosa. La rubia sintió los ojos aguarse al escuchar a su madre llamarla Quinnie.

"tienes que ir amor" dijo la joven judía abrazándola.

"no se si pueda…."

"claro que puedes! Recuerda eres fuerte como un oso grizzli"

"soy igual de valiente que puerquito" dijo agachando la mirada.

"claro que no! Tú eres mas valiente de lo que crees. Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No" la respuesta fue inmediata.

"porque no? Quiero estar contigo, apoyarte"

"Charlie puede estar ahí y no quiero que te vaya hacer una grosería" Quinn sabia que su gemela estaba furiosa con ella y Rachel y buscaría la forma de desquitarse. Por nada del mundo pondría en peligro a su estrellita y junior.

"no importa, quiero estar contigo" dijo tomando su mano.

"Rach lo mejor es que te quedes" la diva negó con la cabeza "por favor. Te prometo que llamo lo mas pronto posible"

"pero Quinn quiero apoyarte"

"apóyame quedándote aquí por favor, tienes que hacer la cita con la nueva ginecóloga"

"puedo hacerlo después"

"no estrellita ya dejamos pasar muchos días, quiero saber que todo esta bien contigo y él bebe"

"pero Quinn el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien"

"no el doctor Davies solo confirmo tu embarazo" la diva rodo los ojos. Quinn no cambaría de opinión, ya se estaba poniendo los jeans. "por favor confía en mi?" suplico la rubia.

"ugh! Esta bien pero me llamas y si Charlie te hace algo me llamas inmediatamente para que vaya a patearle el trasero" la rubia se rio al imaginarse a su pequeña novia tratando de patear el trasero de su gemela. "hablo en serio" dijo muy seria la morena.

"a lo mucho alcanzarías a patear su rodilla" dijo la rubia bromeando pero conmovida de que su novia quien odiaba la violencia estuviera dispuesta a pelear por ella.

"Quinn! Hablo en serio, será muy tu hermana pero no voy a permitir que nadie se meta con la madre de mi bebe" aseguro con el ceno fruncido.

"Rachel" se quejo la rubia apuntando a su entre pierna. No sorpresa! A _Quinnis_ lo prendió la convicción de la diva, eso y el bote de los pechos desnudos de la morena.

"dios mio cree un monstro" dijo la judía mirando al techo.

"Hey! escuche eso"

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"Quinn eres tu?" llamo desde la cocina Judy.

"si" respondió la rubia parándose en el marco de la puerta. Judy quien estaba cocinando se dio la media vuelta y vio a su hija menor, corrió a hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. "mama no llores por favor" dijo la joven apretándola.

"es que me alegra mucho verte" dijo su madre limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos. "pensé que…." sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar que fue a la recamara de su hija para hablar con ella y esta no estaba. Judy se dio cuenta que hacia falta ropa y su maleta tampoco estaba en el closet. La señora Fabray pensó lo peor.

"ya no llores por favor" dijo la rubia limpiándole las lagrimas.

"tienes razón Quinnie, ven la comida ya esta casi lista. De ves estar hambrienta"

"no"

"no? Pero vienes de entrenar, no?" la oijiverde la miro confundida " apestas a sudor" agrego arrugando la cara. Quinn sintió sus mejillas encenderse. "porque no te das un baño?"

"si" contesto moviendo nerviosamente sus pies "ya sabes como es coach…voy a bañarme" la rubia salió corriendo.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"puedo pasar?" pregunto Quinn.

"ven" dijo Judy haciéndole señas para que se sentara a lado de ella en la cama. La rubia camino nerviosamente jugando con las cintas de su sudadera roja. "hueles mucho mejor" dijo Judy para romper el silencio.

"gracias"

"mira que estaba viendo" le mostro el álbum de fotos que tenia en el regazo. "eran las bebes mas adorables" dijo viendo con amor una foto donde estaban dos bebes rubios. Quinn miro con nostalgia la foto había un bebe envuelto en una cobija rosita pastel y otro en una cobijita azul cielo, Quinn. La rubia suspiro si hubiera sido hombre su vida no seria tan complicada. "eran hermosas pero siempre supe que tu serias especial"

"porque era niño?"

"no Lucy, tu pene no tiene nada que ver, tu aura… me daba paz" la futbolista agacho la mirada avergonzada. "las amo a las dos por igual pero siempre supe que tu lograrías grandes cosas, Tienes un corazón de oro Quinnie "

"ya no estas enojada?"

"no estoy enojada contigo Quinnie, bueno un poquito por haber sido irresponsable pero estoy enojada conmigo, con tu padre por haberte fallado. Si me tuvieras confianza yo te hubiera aconsejado y.."

"no es tu culpa ni la de mi papa. La única responsable soy yo"

"pero como tus padres deberíamos saber lo que pasa contigo. Solo me entere por tu pelea con Charlie"

"nadie lo sabia mama"

"no me tienes confianza" aseguro su madre.

"no digas eso"

"por eso tienes la maleta hecha, pensaste que te correríamos, verdad?" pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

"mama"

"no tienes nada que decir, te entiendo no he sido la mejor madre, no he sido una madre….pero eso cambiara. Te voy apoyar…las voy apoyar en todo lo que necesiten"

"en serio?" pregunto emocionada.  
"Si cuentan conmigo para todo. Voy hablar con Charlie para que respete tu relación con Rachel"

"no tienes que hacerlo pero te lo agradezco"

"eso si no quiero mas peleas con tu hermana"

"siempre y cuando no se meta con Rachel y mi hijo. No voy a permitir que nadie los insulte"

"te entiendo pero yo no quiero golpes en esta casa"

"afuera si puedo pegarle?"

"Lucy! Charlie se disculpara contigo pero tu también lo harás"

"pero mama, no me voy a disculpar por defender a mi familia"

"te disculparas por pegarle. Existen otras maneras de que defiendas a tu familia"

"pero.."

"nada" Quinn rodo los ojos. "hay cosas mas importantes que discutir. Que piensan hacer con él bebe? Se lo quedara? Cuantos meses de embarazo tiene? Que pasara con la escuela?"

"vamos por partes….nos lo vamos a quedar" dijo la ojiverde. Rachel dijo que si quería formar una familia con ella, eso significaba que se quedarían con su bebe, cierto? "tiene casi dos meses"

"dos meses?" grito Judy.

"si" dijo la futbolista agachándose.

"desde cuando lo sabes?"

"hace tres semanas"

"como va el embarazo"

"no se…ouch!" grito la rubia sobándose la cabeza.

"Como que no sabes?" pregunto Judy levantando el álbum para pegarle otra ves a su hija.

"es que Rachel no quiere ir con su ginecóloga por que es muy amiga de sus papas y…"

"los Berry no saben?" pregunto Judy cuando Quinn negó, se levanto para darle con el álbum otra vez. La rubia que tiene buenos reflejos pudo esquivar el golpe. "no lo puede creer LUCY QUINN FABRAY. No solo fueron irresponsables al tener sexo ahora lo están haciendo con él bebe también. Rachel necesita cuidados prenatales y los Berry tienen el derecho de saber lo que esta pasando"

"lo se mama se los diremos este sábado y Rachel hoy hará la cita" dijo asustada.

"pensé que te habíamos educado mejor. Quinn esa familia te abrió las puertas de su casa y lo menos que merecen es que les hablen con la verdad. Imagínate si se enteran como yo? Como crees que se sentirían?"

"yo sé que les falle mama, sé que no merezco su confianza pero tenia miedo, ok. Tengo miedo que reaccionen mal y me alejen de Rachel. Yo la amo, ella es todo para mi, no puedo perderla, a ella no la voy a perder" dijo lo ojos vidriosos.

"no la perderás" dijo Judy abrazándola.

"tampoco quiero perderlos a ellos" susurro la ojiverde. Los Berry, especialmente Leroy, eran los padres que nunca tuvo. Ella los admiraba y respetaba.

"no te voy a engañar lo mas probable es que se enojen pero con el tiempo lo entenderán, pero tienen que decirles"

"te prometo que de este fin no pasa"

"sabes que? Yo voy a ir contigo, si algo sale mal yo estaré ahí apoyándolas"

"estas segura?"

"completamente" aseguro Judy. Ella aun recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando le dieron la noticia a sus padres. Rachel necesitara todo el apoyo posible.

"gracias mama" dijo la joven rubia abrazándola.

"llama a Rachel y dile que hare una cita con mi doctora para que mañana mismo empiece con los cuidados prenatales"

"te quiero" dijo la futbolista besando su mejilla.

"anda vete" dijo empujándola hacia la puerta "Oh Quinnie" la llamo.

"si?"

"dile que no te haga chupetes tan grandes" dijo apuntando al cuello de la joven. "de nada sirve que te pongas así de roja, no lo cubres"

"mama" dijo avergonzada.

"enójate con ella, ella te chupo. Hasta parece pariente de ese vampiro como se llama? Eduardo algo?"

"no oigo!no oigo!" grito la rubia cubriéndose las orejas.

-RQRQRQRQRQ-

"papa" dijo sorprendida la rubia al ver a su padre sentado en su sillón, scotch en mano.

"tu madre me dijo que tienes algo importante que decirme" dijo moviendo su vaso, haciendo chocar al hielo.

"yo…" dijo mirando al suelo. Quinn estaba mas que asustada.

"Quinn no tengo toda la noche" grito parándose "que demonios tienes que decirme?" grito poniendo con fuerza en vaso en la mesa de lado. Estaba furioso, Judy lo llamo diciendo que algo muy importante estaba pasando y no se lo quiso decir por teléfono. Voló en una avioneta de un amigo para llegar pronto a Lima y cuando llega se encuentra con que su esposa no puede decirle de que se trata porque es algo que Quinn tiene que decirle. Tenía minutos esperando que su hija volviera de ese trabajo mediocre en ese supermercado mediocre. " y bien?" pregunto frente a ella.

Quinn levanto la mirada y la clavo en el hombre que le dio la vida.

"voy a hacer madre" dijo con voz segura.

**Flashback**

**07 de septiembre del 2011**

Quinn cerró con fuerza la puerta de su bicho, el ruido separo a los novios.

"Quinn se asustaste" dijo con una mano en el pecho la morena "pensé que eran mis papas"

_Si no tuvieras tu lengua pegada a la de ese tipo te hubieras dando cuenta de que era yo _pensó la rubia enojada. No entendía porque sentía como si hubiera fuego en su cuerpo y no del fuego bueno, ese que le da cuando suena con Britt o con Santana.

"Así que tu eres la famosísima Quinn Fabray" dijo el ricitos de oro estirando su mano.

"famosísima?" pregunto con una ceja elevada.

"Rae habla mucho de ti"

"no exageres" dijo una judía enrojecida.

_Así que habla mucho de mi? Que extraño por que a ti a penas te menciona_ quiso decir la rubia pero se mordió el labio.

"mucho gusto" dijo Jesse cuando al fin le dio la mano la rubia. Quinn le apretó con toda su fuerza. Si por ella fuera se la hubiera quebrado para que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres.

"Quinn lo vas a lastimar" dijo cuando vio la cara de dolor de su novio.

"lo siento es que no se medir mi fuerza" se disculpo insinceramente. La diva rodo los ojos.

"vamos" dijo la diva entrando a su casa de la mano de la rubia quien tenia una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Decidieron, más bien Rachel decidió, que verían una película cosa que no le agrado a Jesse. Él quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novia, tenia la esperanza de convencerla para que al fin se acostara con el. Quinn quien parecía leer sus intenciones se sentó en medio de ellos.

Cuando la película termino Rachel se levanto a hacer más palomitas de maíz.

"te ayudo" se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo Jesse y Quinn.

"no, ustedes son mis invitados, mejor escojan otra" les ordeno caminando a la cocina.

"cual quieres ver? Que no se un musical Rachel ya me tiene harto con esas?" dijo Jesse a forma de broma.

"pues a mi me gustan mucho" dijo la rubia con una cara seria.

"a mi también pero todo tiene un limite no crees?" pregunto y la futbolista no le contesto nada, solo lo miro con el ceno fruncido. "oook voy a ayudar a Rae" dijo Jesse después de unos minutos de silencio. La ojiverde lo ponía nervioso con esa mirada, no espero la respuesta de la rubia se levanto y fue a la cocina.

Rachel sintió unas manos que la tomaban por la cintura por atrás, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"hola" susurro Jesse en su oído, aunque la diva no lo quería admitir sintió un poco de decepción cuando escucho la voz de Jesse.

"oh Jess"

"claro que soy yo! Esperabas a alguien mas?" dijo jugando.

"no tonto" _es que Quinn a veces me asusta de esa manera_ pensó la diva.

"te extraño tanto" dijo besando su cuello.

"yo también pero ya estamos juntos"

"te extraño mas ahora por que estoy tan cerca de ti pero a la vez tan lejos" sus manos se empezaron a mover.

"Jesse ahora no, Quinn esta aquí" dijo parando las manos de su novio.

"y? eres mi novia, que tiene de malo que te acaricie"

"no quiero que nos vea, que va a pensar?"

"que somos dos personas que se aman, por que tu amas tanto como yo a ti?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos. La diva bajo la mirada. El sonido del micro los separo.

"la palomas ya están listas" dijo la morena contenta por la distracción.

"Rae?"

"si?"

"no me vas a contestar la pregunta que te hice?"

"pero ya sabes la respuesta"

"pero quiero oírla" dijo abrazándola de frente esta vez. "me amas?"

"si" susurro la joven judía "te amo" dijo con más fuerza al leer vulnerabilidad en la mirada de su novio. Jesse la beso contento.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" dijo cuando su beso termino.

"no"

"es por Quinn?" pregunto y por primera vez Rachel contesto sinceramente con un si.

"dile que se vaya"

"no puedo hacer eso!" dijo escandalizada de que su novio insinuara que corriera a su mejor amiga.

"porque no? Yo vine a verte a ti no a ella"

"jamás le haría una grosería a Quinn" dijo separándose de él.

"esta bien ya entendí" dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota "pero si pudieras lo harías verdad?" Le suplico con la mirada.

"sabes que si" dijo después de unos segundos de silencio para terminar con esa absurda platica. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su novio y la diva le dio la espalda para que no leyera su mentira.

"a que te ayudo?"

Una mentirilla piadosa no lastimaría a nadie, verdad? Jesse no tenia que saber que su novia prefería pasar tiempo con la futbolista que con el. Lo que pasa es que Jesse era su novio y muy probablemente en un futuro el amor de su vida pero Quinn, ella era su _soul sister_. Una pequeña mentira y todos felices. Al menos eso creía la morena por que no vio salir de la cocina la cara triste de su amiga.

Código 3369 fue enviado a Sam.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"nos extrañaste?" pregunto la morena dándole una malteada de doble chocolate a la rubia.

"gracias"

"no entiendo como puedes comer tanto" dijo Jesse. Su novia le envió una mirada asesina. "es que eres muy delgada…."

"Quinn se ejercita diariamente…"

"ya lo recuerdo la estrella del equipo de soccer femenino. No quise ofenderte, era un halago" dijo haciendo énfasis en halago.

"cual quieres ver?" pregunto la morena sentándose al lado de Quinn e entrelazando sus brazos.

"creo que la de…." Miro los títulos rápidamente. Porque no le llamaba Sam? Se suponía que era uno de sus códigos de emergencia.

You know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, and I'll be there…..Quinn contesto rapidamente su celular. Mendigo Sam! Otra vez le habia cambiado el ringtone.

Jesse la miraba con una de cara de burla, Justin Bieber? Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la rubia fuera fan.

"Sam"

" tssss Skywalker to Quinnie the pooh me copias cambio tssss" dijo Sam imitando el sonido del radio. La rubia sintió que hasta las orejas le ardían. No había forma que Rachel no haya escuchado el alias que su amigo le había dado.

"Samuel" dijo parándose.

"tsss no te escucho me copias tssss"

"Samuel Evans" dijo lentamente. Oh! Pensó el rubio. La rubia se alejó de la pareja. "Sam estoy en casa de Rachel" hizo una pausa "no puede esperar? pero…esta bien te veo en tu casa….si ya voy para allá….adiós" colgó. "era Sam me necesita...y tengo que ir"

"esta bien?" pregunto la joven de ojos marrones.

"si, solo necesita mi ayuda haciendo….una cosa" agrego moviendo los pies de un lado a otro.

"oh" dijo la diva triste. La verdad la esta pasando bien estando con su novio y mejor amiga pero al parecer la rubia prefería estar con Sam. _Eso no es cierto_ se regano mentalmente. Sam la necesita. _Pero para que? A lo mejor van a planear como conquistar a Brittany_. Otra vez ese malestar en el estomago apareció.

"mucho gusto conocerte" mintió la futbolista mientras se despedía de Jesse.

"igualmente, espero verte pronto" mintió el joven.

"aja..Bye Rach, te veo mañana en la escuela" se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

"cuídate, maneja con cuidado" la rubia comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

"no te preocupes, soy una mujer grande se como cuidarme" hizo señas de pistolas con la manos. _Soy más cool que tu novio _pensó. "ooohh" grito la rubia.

"Quinn estas bien?" rápidamente estaba a su lado. "te lastimaste?" pregunto inspeccionándola.

"estoy bien, no me lastime" mintió levantándose. _Solo mi orgullo_ pensó. Miro a los lados sin encontrar con que se había tropezado.

"se camina con la vista al frente niña grande" dijo Jesse burlándose. Quinn creyó que no podía sonrojarse más.

"Jesse" lo regano su novia.

"esta bien Rach…..adiós" se despidió rápidamente, quería abandonar lo mas pronto posible ese lugar.

"Quinn no te olvides de amarrarte las agujetas" le grito Jesse. La rubia comprobó que era posible sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"te odio" dijo desplomándose en la alfombra a lado de su mejor amigo.

"phorque?" pregunto el rubio con la boca llena de comida.

"ew! Sam y así quieres ligar chicas?" dijo con cara de asco.

"solo lo hago contigo"

"que estas insinuando?"

"que tu no eres una chica" dijo simplemente el rubio sin despegar su vista de su video juego. Quinn palideció, acaso Sam sabia su secreto. "tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi pana, contigo no tengo que fingir" la ojiverde pudo respirar.

"te agradecería que fingieras no ser un cerdo"

"mira quien habla, la campeona de eructos"

"ese es diferente, es una reacción que a veces no puedes controlar"

"reacción que no puedes controlar" bufo el rubio "no puedes controlar eructar y deletrear el abecedario"

"eso fue un reto, idiota" dijo dándole un zape.

"aun no puedo creer que lo hiciste"

"cállate, que estoy enojada contigo, te dije que estaba prohibido llamarme Quinnie the pooh"

"no, solo si escogías otro alias pero nunca lo hiciste"

"sabes chocolate blanco? A Santana le encantaría escuchar ciertas anécdotas tuyas.."

"ok nunca mas vuelvo a llamarte Quinnie the pooh"

"júralo" exigió.

"te doy mi palabra de Jedi"

"hice el gran oso de mi vida"

"no pudo ser tan malo"

"tu llamándome Quinnie the pooh, te apuesto que lo escucho después me caí por culpa de mis agujetas"

"nada raro"

"claro que lo va a elegir a el…él es normal, canta bonito, linda cara, ricitos…su cabello se ve como si estuviera recién lavado…como le hace para tener un cabello así, ni el de Charlie se ve así?"

"escuche que los menudos de la antigüedad usaban lubricante vaginal o algo así" dijo con asco Sam. "gracias por el gel"

"y tu sabes esto porque..?"

"saber es poder"

"y esa sonrisa de conquistador….y….esas manos de pulpo….cree que por ser el gran Jesse St James se la merece"

"espera Jesse St James, el Jesse de Rachel" pregunto confundido Sam.

"si"

"como conoció Britt a Jesse?"

"Britt?"

"si, estas toda celosa…."

"no estoy celosa!"

"y yo no soy rubio"

"ja usas tinte" dijo triunfante la futbolista, el rubio rodo los ojos.

"estas mas que celosa, pareces Otelo"

"Cierra esa gran bocota"

"ciérramela" el reto.

"ahora veras" tomo un control "pero cuando pierdas no llores"

"por favor" bufo

Después de un rato de silencio.

"Rachel no sabe que le están poniendo el cuerno, verdad?"

"Ugh!"

Justmee2: Bienvenida! Que te pareció este?.

BlackAngel1212: que bueno que te gusto! Sobre el momento Fabray tenia mis dudas por era primera vez que escribía sexy times pero poco a poco iré mejorando.

Masha-Agron: bienvenida de regreso! Ya te extrañaba! Si Jesse se porto mal con ella.

CharlieDi: Quinn llora mas que protagonista de telenovela mexicana jaja : )

Polux: si pobre Quinn, ya era mucha abstinencia. Cada día mas personas van conociendo la existencia de Junior Fabray jaja.

Littlelealamb: yay! te gusto, aquí tu eres la experta así que me alegra que me des el visto bueno jajaja. Un fic tuyo es lo que necesito para levantarme el ánimo.

Andrusol: jajaja me hiciste reír con tu comentario. Vamos con tus dudas, Russell y los Berry se enteran en el que vienen, Charlie y la Brittana ya no son amigas en el presente, sweet Moisés porque Rachel es judía. Moises es que libero a los judíos de la esclavitud y para los judíos es casi como Jesucristo para los cristianos. Tienes muchísima razón nosotras las mujeres somos tan complicadas pero divinas jaja.

Toxxo: se les viene dura a las chicas pero al menos contaran con Judy.

Tati4137: Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este.

Guest: jajaja al fin tuvo acción el _Quinnis_

Paovargas: pues si Jesse les dará problemas a las Faberry, ya que la rubia es muy celosa cuando se trata del chico. Al menos ya tienes a alguien de su lado, judy las apoyara.

CacahuataFaberry: orgasmiada de felicidad jajaja me gusto esa frase.

Alracsoir: si al fin! Quinnis ya parecía legenda. Sabíamos de sus alcances (junior es la prueba) pero nunca lo habíamos visto en acción jajaja


	20. Chapter 20

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por a verme tardado tanto en actualizar pero han pasado muchas cosas en estas últimas semanas que no me habían permitido sentarme a escribir. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Esta actualización es más corta que las demás pero es mejor a nada, verdad? Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Hay alguien aquí este emocionada por el próximo episodio de Glee? Yo sí, no solo porque puede haber Quinntana (que para mí sería un paso más cerca para Faberry), también extraño a la señorita Agron en mi tele. Besos y abrazos!**

**No sé mucho sobre intersexualidad. Recuerden que esto es un fic y no está muy apegado a la realidad. Lo que escribí sobre la condición de Quinn, lo hice basado a un programa que vi el otro día. Donde personas intersexuales decían que antes la primera solución era la operación. Mil disculpas si me equivoco en el algo. **

**Lean y comenten, sus sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas.**

**Glee no me pertenece!**

**Capítulo 20**

"QUE DEMONIOS DICES" grito Russell.

"Rachel, mi novi…." No pudo terminar cuando su padre escucho el nombre de la diva tomo el vaso y lo arrojó al suelo haciendo que se hiciera añicos. Quinn salto asustada, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera visto a su padre perder el control, siempre la asustaba.

"debí imaginármelo, esa…"

"Padre! Rachel estaba embarazada con mi bebe" dijo con voz baja. La joven se odio por sonar tan débil, quería ser fuerte pero no podía evitar el miedo que le daba su progenitor.

"dime que es una broma de muy mal gusto" pregunto Russell en la cara de Quinn. "DIMELO" grito sacudiendo con fuerza a su hija quien no pudo evitar el sollozo que escapo de su boca. "es verdad?" pregunto enfurecido y la rubia asintió. La fuerza de la cachetada hizo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. "Tienes cinco minutos para lárgate de mi casa" dijo con dureza mirando al suelo donde estaba su hija. Quinn suplico con la mirada pero Russell le dio la espalda. La rubia sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, se levantó rápidamente limpiándose los ojos. No podía evitar el dolor que le causaba su padre pero al menos no le daría el placer de verla acabada.

"que pasa?" pregunto una Judy agitada.

"nada" contesto su esposo.

"Quinn? Que te paso?" pregunto examinando la mejilla roja de su hija. Rabia se apodero del cuerpo de Judy al ver la marca de una mano en la mejilla de su bebe. No era necesario ser un adivino para saber a quién pertenecía esa mano.

"estoy…bien" contesto con la voz entrecortada.

"QUE TE LARGUES!" le grito Russell. La rubia salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

"Quinn espera!" La joven no escucho a su madre. "me puedes explicar que está pasando?" pregunto con una mirada asesina Judy a su marido.

"nada" contesto Russell caminado hacia las escaleras. Segundos después apareció la rubia con su maleta. "

"que haces?" pregunto Judy cuando vio a su hija bajar las escaleras.

"no te llevaras la computadora, ni el celular, ni el auto" exigió Russell.

"no te preocupes no me llevare nada tuyo"

"Quinn ve a tu cuarto" ordeno Judy.

"no, ella se va de mi CASA, no la quiero ver" dijo Russell viendo con desprecio a la rubia.

"TU TE CALLAS" grito Judy apuntando con un dedo a su esposo "Y TU TE VAS AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO" le ordeno a su hija.

"quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?" pregunto con voz amenazante Russell. En segundos Quinn estaba en medio de sus padres, lista para defender a su mama. La mirada dura de Russell se fijó con la de la rubia quien por dentro temblaba cual hoja al viento pero no bajaba la mirada.

"Quinnie ve a tu cuarto, por favor"

"No, no te dejare sola con el" dijo con seguridad la rubia. No permitiría que su padre se desquitara con su madre.

"Quinn" llamo Charlie, bajando las escaleras "vamos obedece a mama" dijo tomando su brazo.

"No" dijo la rubia sin moverse de su lugar. Russell apretaba con fuerza los puños.

"Vamos, ellos tienen que hablar" dijo jalándola "además papa no lastimaría a mama" agrego Charlie mirando fijamente a su padre. La mente cerrada de Russell no comprendía la situación, desde cuando sus mujeres estaban en su contra?

"ve Quinnie" dijo Judy acariciando amorosamente su mejilla. Finalmente, la rubia accedió. Cuando sus hijas estaban fuera de su vista, Judy camino al despacho de su esposo. Russell la siguió en silencio, estaba furioso y no veía la hora de poner a su mujer en su lugar.

"nunca más vuelvas a desafiarme delante de mis hijas" ordeno el patriarca de la familia Fabray.

"ahora son tus hijas" dijo con una risa irónica.

"Charlie lo es, la otra…de esa no quiero saber nada, la quiero fuera de mi casa"

"Quinn no se va"

"No te estoy preguntando, se va, no voy a permitir que contamine mi familia…"

"te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suenas" Russell se sorprendió al escuchar a su esposa.

"no te permito que me faltes al respeto"

"NO, Yo NO te permito que me faltes al respeto, ni a mí ni a mis hijas y te juro Russell por lo más sagrado que son mis hijas que si vuelves a levantarle la mano a una de ellas, te arrepentirás toda tu vida"

"ahora me amenazas?"

"entiendo que estés enojado pero eso no justifica tu reacción" Judy entendía el enojo de su marido porque ningún padre quería escuchar que su hija va hacer madre a los 17 años pero con gritos y golpes no solucionarían nada.

"embarazo a esa mocosa, tiene 17"

"lo se Russell, a mí también me duele pero corriéndola no lograremos nada, tu mejor que nadie deberías entender la situación.."

"no es lo mismo, tú eras una muchacha decente, todos sabemos de la dudosa reputación de esa joven"

"a ti no te consta que esos rumores sean verdad y si así lo fuera eso es cosa de Quinn y ella, tienes que respetarla porque es la mujer que nuestra hija ama"

"ama" se rio "eso no es amar, es calentura, solo porque le abrió las piernas a la primera"

"Russell"

"es la verdad"

"como puedes juzgarlas cuando tu perdiste tu virginidad a los 15 y te acostabas con cuanta falda se te atravesaba"

"es diferente" se defendió.

"porque eres hombre?" dijo Judy rodando los ojos, cada día se decepcionaba más de su marido.

"es tu culpa" la acuso.

"mi culpa? Te pedí que hablaras con ella" Judy pensó que por ser hombre podía aconsejar a Quinn mejor, que equivocada estaba.

"lo hice" se defendió Russell. El cumplió con su deber como padre, tuvo _la plática_ con su hija, esa platica que debía ser entre padre e hijo. Le dio una caja de condones y le dijo que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer con Rachel pero sin consecuencias porque las mujeres como esa joven no eran para formar una familia. "pero tú tienes la culpa por solaparla" la acuso.

"solaparla? Pero si el papel de padres nos quedó grande"

"le prohibí su amistad pero tú te pusiste de su lado, la apoyaste cuando decidió ser gay…"

"decidió ser gay? Lo dices como si un día Quinn se despertó y dijo quiero ser gay. La apoye cuando Quinn decidió ser honesta consigo misma y su familia sobre su sexualidad. Dime tu cuando las has apoyado?"

"es tu culpa" grito Russell "si no hubieras escuchado a los doctores"

"BASTA! Estoy harta de que uses el mismo argumento una y otra vez. Cuando entenderás que Quinn no era, no es ni será hombre?"

"entonces como explicas que embarazo a una joven"

"Russell ya te lo explicaron los doctores"

"si esos mismo doctores que dijeron que sería estéril y ya vez resulto más que fértil" le reprocho Russell. Aun le guardaba rencor a su mujer por haberle quitado a _Lucas. _Quinn nació siendo Lucas Quinn Fabray pero un par de meses después los médicos descubrieron que era niña y no niño. Al principio Russell se reusó a aceptarlo pero al final acepto que su heredero era una niña. Los doctores creyeron que era una mal formación y recomendaron una operación para _curar_ a la bebe. Pero Judy se negó, Quinn era muy pequeña y busco otras alternativas, hasta que encontró al doctor Cohen, un especialista en intersexualidad, quien les recomendó que esperaran a que Quinn cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

"se equivocaron pero eso no quiere decir que Quinn sea hombre a pesar tener un pene, ella sigue siendo nuestra hija" dijo Judy cansada de tener la misma discusión con su esposo. Antes se sentía culpable pero ya no más.

"No la quiero ver, que se vaya"

"Quinn no ira a ningún lado"

"ESTA ES MI CASA" grito fuera de sí.

"Es también mi CASA!" grito Judy. "y si alguien se tiene que ir, te aseguro que no será Quinn"

"me estas corriendo de mi casa?" pregunto incrédulo.

"no, es tu decisión, pero te advierto que si te quedas no vuelves a tocarla"

"Esto es inaudito" dijo Russell moviendo la cabeza.

"Russell lo mejor será que te vayas y pienses bien las cosas"

"No tengo nada que pensar" dijo con voz dura.

"Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo con seguridad apuntando a la puerta. Russell salió furioso azotando la puerta. Judy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Esto no era lo que quería que pasara. Si, sabía que su marido no tomaría bien la noticia pero no pensó que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Se suponía que ella debía estar con Quinn cuando le diera la noticia a su padre. Ella debía ser la mediadora pero fallo. Tomo unos minutos para componerse, lo último que sus hijas necesitaban era verla mal, tenía que ser fuerte por ellas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hija menor vio una imagen que la lleno de esperanza. En la cama Quinn estaba recostada de lado, Charlie abrazándola por atrás. Camino hacia ellas y se sentó al borde de la cama. Charlie la vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se recorrió haciendo espacio para su mama. Judy tomo la invitación y se recostó atrás de Charlie, abrazándolas y entrelazando sus manos con las de sus hijas.

"Todo saldrá bien, se los prometo"

**Flashback**

**07 de septiembre del 2011**

"espera, espera" Jesse se hizo el sordo y chupo con fuerza su cuello, su mano acaricio su pecho. "JESSE" grito empujando con fuerza los hombros de su novio. Jesse se separó de ella rodando los ojos. "que te pasa?" le reclamo enojada.

"que te pasa a ti? Parece que te molesta que te toque" contraataco.

"te dije que pararas, mis papas pueden llegar en cualquier momento" dijo levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa.

"estas segura, que es eso?"

"Jesse tu sabes que no estoy preparada"

"yo sé y lo entiendo" mintió "pero podemos hacer otras cosas" dijo apuntando a su entrepierna.

"Jesse! No estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando" Jesse rodo los ojos.

"vamos Rachel que tiene de malo. Yo te amo tú me amas"

"si pero…" la joven judía sintió nauseas nomas de imaginarse.

"Rachel te amo y te deseo, necesito tenerte aunque no se completamente" dijo acariciando la pierna de la morena.

"no" dijo la diva dándole un manotazo.

"acaso no me deseas?" pregunto molesto.

"yo…."

"antes no te molestaba que te tocara" dijo acercándose a su novia.

"antes no tratabas de pasar los límites" le recordó la diva alejándose de el.

"ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, es justo que me des algo más que besos, me conformo con llegar a segunda base"

"no estoy lista"

"porque? No confías en mí?"

"no es eso…"

"yo confió ciegamente en ti. Te apoyo en todo. Sigo contigo a pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia, de que quieras competir conmigo, pero aquí estoy contigo. Pidiéndote un poco de amor" dijo haciendo una cara de sufrimiento.

"Jesse, te quiero, pero…"

"te gusta alguien más?" pregunto.

"Qué? No, claro que no" negó la morena.

"entonces porque no me deseas? No serás asexual?" para el joven esa era la única explicación. Como alguien no podía desearlo?

"Qué? No!" dijo indignada.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"crees que soy asexual?" pregunto la diva a su mejor amigo.

"A qué viene esa pregunta?" pregunto Blaine confundido.

"a qué edad….sentiste deseo sexual?"

"Rae cada persona es diferente"

"Jesse cree que…" Blaine rodo los ojos.

"no le vas a creer verdad? Te está presionando para que te acuestes con el"

"no" no le creía porque la morena de vez en cuando se daba _una mano amiga_ y la mayoría de veces Jesse era parte de sus fantasías pero algo había cambiado.

"no lo defiendas"

"no lo defiendo, Blaine no sé qué me está pasando. Antes me gustaba besarlo y estar cerca de el pero ahora….." la morena no entendía que le pasaba.

"ya no le quieres?"

"si lo quiero….pero ya no siento esas mariposas cuando lo beso" Jesse no era su primer pensamiento al despertar.

"Tal vez deberían darse un tiempo para que aclares tus sentimientos" aconsejo el joven.

"platícame como van las cosas con Sebastián" dijo la diva cambiando el tema. Ya no sentía esas mariposas cuando miraba a su novio pero eso era normal después de tanto tiempo juntos. Además no era justo que terminara con Jesse. Él la amaba.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

Cuando termino su llamada con su amigo, vio que tenía dos mensajes de texto, abrió el primero con una enorme sonrisa.

_Que suenes con los angelitos…..Q._

_Prefiero sonar con Quinnie the pooh. _Contesto la diva.

_Que mala eres :( Yo sonare con unos pequeños angelitos que hablan si parar….Q._

La morena sonrió y se preparaba para contestar el mensaje cuando recibió otro de su novio.

_Sigues enojada? Perdóname por favor, Te amo.._

La joven judía se sintió culpable. Pero porque? No estaba haciendo nada malo mandándole esos mensajes a Quinn? Y no tenía nada de malo que su corazón se acelerara cuando veía su nombre. La rubia era su amiga eso era todo, ella amaba a Jesse aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes pero lo quería.

_Te amo….xoxo _titubeo en enviar a su novio, al final oprimió enviar.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

**08 de septiembre del 2011**

Rachel Berry se encontraba en la ducha, el agua fría caía por su cuerpo, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. _Sera verdad que soy asexual? Debería darle más a Jesse? Porque Quinn tiene unos ojos tan hermosos?_ Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. No podía pensar en la rubia, ni en sus ojos color avellana, ni en sus labios rosas que pedían a gritos ser besados y mordidos…ni en su enorme….La mano de la diva se fue directamente a su centro. _Oh Dios mío soy una pervertida_ se regano. Al menos su húmeda, que no tenía nada que ver con el agua, comprobaba que Jesse estaba equivocado. Pero no podía pensar en esa forma de la rubia, si estaba bien dotada pero estaba mal masturbarse con su imagen. Ahora nada más tenía que hacer que su mano la obedeciera y dejara de frotar su centro. La morena estaba bastante excitada, y un poco de amor propio no le vendría mal. Nada más tenía que pensar en alguien más. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se imaginó a Noah con esa sonrisa de lado y ese estomago de lavadero…su mano se movía rápidamente al imaginarse ese abdomen bien trabajado. En su mente, ella recorría sus manos en esa piel cremosa y suave. El agua correría en sus cuerpos, un encuentro en los vestidores. Se besarían apasionadamente, su amante imaginario la acariciaría con pasión, ella apretaría esos pechos pequeños y su miembro duro. Sus respiraciones se agitarían como la de la morena estaba en ese momento. La diva se mordió el labio para no gemir. Ya estaba cerca….muy cerca.

"_vente para mi"_ su amante susurraría en su oído, con esa voz que era como sexo líquido.

"OHH" gimió la morena. En su mente sus ojos se encontraban con otros ojos, pero no eran los ojos verdes de Puck, su mirada encontró color avellana. Y labios rosados. Y cabellera rubia alborada.

"Quiinn!" gimió la diva antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y un inmenso placer invadiera su cuerpo.

FBLP94: gracias!

Justmee2: una corta actualización, espero que te guste.

Guest: casi siempre Russell es malo, es que el actor tiene cara de malo. Jesse es un calenturiento.

Jess-Sel: me tarde un poco pero ya regrese.

Masha-Agron: Quinn es como el conejo energizer, sigue y sigue, jajaja.

AndruSol: Judy apoyara a las chicas y Charlie no esta mala como parece.

LionQuinnF: Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Me gustan mucho tus fics y saber que te gusta, me emociona.

Bocatto: más adelante la hare realidad, prometido.

Tati4137: un poco pesado el Jesse.

Toxxo: estaba vez _Quinnis_ no tuvoacción, esta vez le toco a la Berry de Rachel, jajaja.

Winco: mi hermano mayor lo dejo a esa edad, jajaja. Siempre andaba contando cosas vergonzosas de mi hermano y yo hasta que mi mama nos platicó su secreto.

BlackAngel1212: pero si te la quedas, junior y Rachel se quedaran solitos, jajaja.

Rosi: gracias!

CharlieDi: si, aquí también es malo.

Littlelealamnb: es que había tenido unos problemas y andaba las pilas bajas, y tus fics siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

CacahuataFaberry: jajaja si Rachel creo un Sex machine, lo bueno es que solo ella sabe cómo prenderla jaja.

PaoVargas: Judy estará en la espada y la pared, porque a pesar de que sabe que Quinn se equivocó, no quiere desampararla y le creara más problemas en su matrimonio, que no esta es los mejores términos.

Polux: gracias!

Ducky Andrea Rivera: Gracias! : )


	21. Chapter 21

**Disculpen que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Les tengo una corta actualización. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios e interés en la historia. Si pienso terminarla, tal vez me tomara más de lo que pensaba por la falta de tiempo pero seguiré escribiendo. Gracias por su paciencia. **

**Aun no puedo creer que Quinntana haya pasado, tengo que admitirlo es lo mejor que he visto en esta temporada de Glee. No solo porque son hot, porque vi a una Quinn contenta y relajada. Y si Rachel va a acostarse con el T-Rex y el gigolo al menos que Quinn reciba un poco de amor.**

**Dianna pelirroja….Dios mío, esa mujer es hermosa como sea.**

**Bienvenidas a todas las personas nuevas en el fic!**

**Capítulo 21**

"Hola estrellita" saludo la rubia besando a su amada.

"te extrañe" dijo la morena cuando sus labios se separaron.

"y yo a ti amor" aseguro la futbolista abrazando a la diva. Rachel hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, aspirando su aroma.

"buenos días Quinn" saludo Hiram con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" saludo la rubia nerviosa.

"como estas?" preguntó el señor Berry, invitándola con la mano para que pasara a la casa.

"bien" dijo moviendo sus pies nerviosamente. Rachel discretamente le dio un codazo. Quinn la miro confundida.

"disimula" le susurro en el oído.

"cómo va el futbol?" preguntó el padre de la morena. El no entendía nada de futbol pero a Leroy y Quinn les encantaba así que fingía interés.

"Biieen….bien" agrego la rubia aclarándose la garganta y miro alrededor, evitando la mirada de Hiram. A Hiram se le hizo extraño la nueva actitud de la joven pero no hizo ningún comentario. La ojiverde estaba nerviosa en un par de horas los Berry se enterarían que embarazo a su princesa. Ella no quería ser negativa pero se imaginaba lo peor…a los Berry correteándola con Clementina en las manos.

"Bueno niñas me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde" dijo tomando su café y dándole un beso en la frente a su princesita. "Quinn te la encargo, cuídala mucho" la rubia asintió. "Rachel si te sientes mal me llamas, ok?" La rubia la miro alarmada.

"Si papi, no te preocupes" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "nos vemos en la noche"

"te amo" dijo Hiram.

"y yo a ti papi"

Hiram se despidió con la mano y arranco su auto, ya iba retrasado pero no quería irse porque su bebe estaba enferma. Aunque ella aseguraba que estaba bien, que comió algo que le había caído mal. Al menos ahora se iba un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Quinn estaba con ella.

"estas bien? Que te paso? Que te duele?" pregunto rápidamente una rubia preocupada.

"estoy bien amor" aseguro la diva dándole un piquito a esos labios rosados que la volvían loca.

"pero Hiram dijo…." No termino por que la joven judía volvió a besarla, esta vez un beso más apasionado, sus labios se movían perfectamente. La joven Fabray cerró los ojos y como siempre, todo pensamiento dejo su mente. Lo único que importaba era esos labios carnosos y suaves moviéndose con los suyos y esa lengua caliente y húmeda. Las manos de la rubia se posaron en el trasero redondo y firme de la morena.

"hmm" murmuro la diva separando sus labios de su novia "pervertida" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, subiendo las manos de la rubia a su cintura. La rubia le contesto con un puchero.

"controla tus hormonas Fabray"

"no es mi culpa que sean tan redondos y pachoncitos" dijo apretándole el trasero.

"Quinn!" dijo con una sonrisa. La futbolista solo movió los hombros de forma inocente. "donde quedo esa Quinn tímida que le daba miedo tocarme ahora eres un pulpo"

"no es mi culpa que estés tan buena"

"Lucy!"

"qué? No te hagas, te prende que te hable sucio" dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

"si me prende cuando me hablas sucio…" dijo con voz seductora.

"lo sabía"

"me encanta cuando me hablas sucio..Quinnie the Pooh" dijo riéndose.

"Rachel" se quejó la rubia "prometiste que no me llamarías así"

"lo siento amor" dijo abrazándola "pero es que….no puedo evitarlo"

"lo prometiste"

"creo que es la única promesa que no podre cumplir"

"Mi mama y Sam me llaman así y cuando estoy contigo lo último que quiero pensar es en ellos"

"Aww amor! Te prometo que lo intentare, ok?" dijo besando la punta de la nariz perfecta de la rubia.

"ok" dijo la Rubia no muy convencida. Ella sabía que a su estrellita le encantaba molestarla de vez en cuando y aunque la joven nunca lo dijera a ella también le gustaba la parte juguetona de la morena. La joven judía podía llamarla cualquier cosa y Quinn sería feliz.

"vamos, tenemos clases y después una cita con cierta personita" dijo la morena separándose de Quinn.

"pero tu papa dijo que estabas enferma" dijo la rubia preocupada.

"no es nada" aseguro la diva. Quinn se cruzó de brazos. "relájate Quinn nada serio solo vómitos"

"segura?" pregunto levantando su ceja.

"si" aseguro la diva apretándole los mejillas. La rubia rodo los ojos. Claro, tenía que ser retoño de Rachel Berry! No le basta con provocar malestares a una de sus madres, tenían que ser a las dos. Apenas era un embrión y ya quería toda la atención.

La rubia sorprendió a su estrellita al hincarse enfrente de ella.

"junior, sé quieres…necesitas nuestra atención pero podrías no darle malestares a tu mami, por favor? A mí me puedas dar todos los que quieras. Si le bajas a los malestares te prometo que cuando nazcas serás él bebe más consentido, hecho? dijo la rubia acariciando el vientre plano de la morena. "te amo" agrego besando el vientre. Rachel acaricio la cabellera rubia de su amada emocionada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la diva tenía los ojos vidriosos, Quinn le sonrió enamorada.

"vamos se nos hace tarde" dijo dándole la mano a la rubia para que se levantara. "gracias…pero algo me dice que Junior será un Fabray"

"un Fabray?" pregunto confundida.

"si igual de necio que su mama" la boca de la rubia se abrió como plato.

"yo? necia? Por favor" dijo siguiendo a la morena.

"aja" dijo la morena tomando sus llaves y mochila. La rubia tomo la mochila de sus manos y empezó a caminar"

"Quinn puedo cargar mi mochila" dijo rodando los ojos.

"sé que puedes pero no es necesario que lo hagas" dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta. La diva rodo los ojos, la rubia era _old fashion. _Siempre caballerosa, cuando salían ella pagaba por las cosas y si Rachel quería hacerlo no se lo permitía. Era imposible convencérsela de que debían compartir los gastos. "y no es mi culpa que Junior sea una mini-mini diva" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras la morena cerraba la puerta de su casa. Rachel estaba de espaldas pero pudo escuchar el tono bromista de su amada.

"y que tal si es un divo?" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"niño o niña el gen de diva lo heredara de ti" dijo entrelazando su mano con la de su estrella, caminado hacia el auto, contenta. Se sentía bien hablar de Junior de esa manera tan ligera. Unas semanas atrás el tema iba acompañado de lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación pero ahora podían hablar del fruto de su amor con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sabía que tenían muchas pruebas por delante pero al menos estaban juntas en esto y contaban con su mama.

"quieres niño o niña?" pregunto la morena cuando su novia le abrió la puerta del _bicho _rojo.

"lo que sea solo quiero que nazca sano. Será perfecto por que se parecerá .… a mi" dijo bromeando.

"se te está pegando mi modestia" dijo dándole un golpe.

"y tú qué quieres?" pregunto Quinn una vez que estaba en el asiento de conductor.

"umm….una niña igualita a ti" dijo besando su mejilla "pero si tenemos un rubito sería igual de feliz"

"si es niña quiero que tenga tus ojos" beso "tu boca" beso "nariz" beso.

"y si es niño?" pregunto entre risas mientras la rubia dejaba besos pequeños en toda su cara.

"que tenga tus ojos" beso "tu boca" beso, beso, beso…

"Quinn!" dijo empujándola suavemente para mirar sus ojos. "acaso no quieres que nuestro bebe herede algo tuyo?"

"ummm" pensó la rubia "si es niña que herede mi estatura" La morena la miro ofendida. "lo siento amor…pero no quiero que sea tan…"

"cuidado con lo que dices Fabray o tendrás que conformarte con manuela"

"tu preguntaste" se defendió.

"anda maneja" ordeno la diva y la rubia arranco el auto.

Un parte de minutos más tarde.

"y si es niño?" pregunto la morena, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la futbolista.

"mi gran…"

"corazón?" termino la morena.

"no"

"tu cabezota" dijo alborotando la cabellera rubia. Con la mano que no llevaba en el volante, la rubia evito que su estrella le siguiera alborotando su cabello.

"depende de que cabeza hablas" dijo mirando rápidamente a su entrepierna. Rachel la miro sorprendida.

"Quinn Fabray, te prohíbo que te sigas juntando con Puck y Santana"

Quinn se reía mientras Rachel la reganaba por ser amiga de ese par.

**Flashback**

**08 de septiembre del 2011**

"entonces Rachel no sabe que Britt y Jesse.." pregunto Sam haciendo gestos con las manos.

"qué? Por última vez Sam, Britt no tiene nada que ver con ese…idiota" dijo la rubia cerrando con fuerza su casillero. No sabía por qué el nombre de Jesse la molestaba, si sabía por qué era un manos largas.

"sigo sin entender" dijo el rubio confundido "porque estas celosa?"

"celosa yo? Del ricitos" bufo la futbolista.

"pero porque te cae tan mal?"

"porque es un…payaso"

"como sabes? lo conociste ayer"

"no me gusta para Rachel" dijo Quinn y el joven de la boca grande lo miro confundido.

"a ti no te tiene que gustar, es a Rachel"

"algo me dice que no es lo que parece. Me da mala vibra"

"pero Rachel lo conoce mejor, ya llevan un buen juntos, algo tuvo que verle"

"tú de lado de quien estas?" pregunto una rubia enojada, golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho del rubio.

"si te digo que él no es para Rachel es porque él no es para ella, ok?" gruño con el ceño fruncido. Sam levanto las manos asustado, esa cara le recordaba a la mayor de las Fabray, lo extraño es que no había visto esa reacción en Quinn.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que Sam se paró de repente.

"Recorcholis Batman" grito el rubio cuando su foco se prendió.

"que?"

"te gusta Rachel" dijo el rubio.

"QUE? cállate" gruño la rubia tapándole la boca.

"Mmmmhhkh"

"que?" la rubia retiro sus manos.

"por eso estas celosa"

"qué? No, claro que no"

"acéptalo Fabray"

"no Evans, es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella" se defendió la futbolista.

"yo soy tu mejor amigo y no te _preocupas_ así por mi"

"es diferente"

"como es diferente?"

"porque …..porque….tú no tienes novia"

"Y cuando ande con Santana te pondrás así de celosa?"

"claro que no porque nunca andara contigo"

"Aja! Reconoces que estas celosa" dijo victorioso Sam.

"no, idiota"

"Vamos Q, cuéntale a tío Sammy"

"deja de molestar"

"por eso la miras con esa mirada de borrego a medio morir"

"sam"

"y esa sonrisa tonta que tienes en la cara cuando estas con ella"

"Samuel! Esa es mi sonrisa de siempre"

"no tu sonrisa de siempre no es tan tonta" la molesto Sam.

Y los amigos siguieron peleando como niños pequeños.

-RQRQRQRQRQ-

Rachel tarareaba una canción mientras sacaba su comida de su casillero.

"Hola Rachel" escucho una voz familiar. La diva apretó sus ojos con fuerza deseando que por primera vez el par de rubios no estuvieran juntos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y su temor se hizo realidad, detrás de Sam se encontraba una sonriente Quinn.

"Hola Samuel, Quinn" dijo moviendo tímidamente la mano a forma de saludo. Sam le dio un discreto-no tan discreto codazo a la rubia, quien le devolvió con fuerza el codazo. Rachel los miro divertida.

"no te hemos visto hoy, donde te has metido? No te estarás escondiendo de Quinn, verdad?" preguntó el rubio. Quinn lo miro enojada.

"no…no…es que" dijo la morena nerviosa. La verdad es que estaba evitando a la futbolista, no podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que paso en su ducha. Esas imagines volvieron a su mente y se puso más nerviosa.

"no le hagas caso Rach" le dijo la rubia "estas bien?" pregunto cuando vio las mejillas rojas de la morena.

"si estoy bien"

"estas toda roja" observo el joven Evans.

"es que hace mucho calor" los rubios aceptaron su escusa.

"comes con nosotros?" pregunto Quinn con la que Sam nombro su tonta sonrisa.

"no" el rostro de la rubia cayo "no puedo…porque tengo una reunión con el Glee club"

"oh" dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar su tristeza de no pasar tiempo con la morena.

"nos vemos más tarde?" pregunto Rachel sintiéndose mal por rechazar la invitación de su amiga.

"si" dijo entusiasmada la rubia. Sam las miraba sonriente.

"es una cita" dijo Sam. Las chicas se sonrojaron. Quinn comenzó a mover los pies nerviosamente y Rachel agacho la mirada, ambas con rubor y sonrisas tímidas en sus rostros. Pero su momento fue corto, ya que cierta rubia de ojos azules apareció.

"Quinn!" grito Brittany abrazando por detrás a la ojiverde.

"Britt"

"Tu plan funciono, Lord Tubbi dejo el cigarro" dijo besando la mejilla de Quinn. Las morenas que estaban ahí, echaban chispas. Sam miraba embobado a Santana.

"Britt, Charlie nos espera" dijo jalando a la rubia bailarina.

"Gracias Quinn" grito Britt mientras Santana la jalaba.

"a mí también me dio gusto verte Santana" grito Sam. La latina le hizo la Britney señal. "el amor" suspiro el rubio.

El sonido del casillero cerrándose con fuerza saco a los rubios de su trance.

"entonces Rach nos vemos más tarde?" pregunto la rubia.

"como quieras" dijo la diva haciendo una rabieta.

"que hice?" pregunto la futbolista confundida.

Sam la miro con una sonrisa que se parecía a la del gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

Quinn lo miro asustada y siguió caminando mientras Sam resolvía una ecuación de amor.

_Miraditas+celos+sonrisitas+rubores = Se gustan, son novias_…concluyo el rubio.

**Aclaraciones**: en México se le dice pachoncito a algo suave. Los niños acostumbran a decir la frase: se gustan, son novios, se besan en las bocas para molestar a los enamorados.

Si tienen alguna duda con alguna frase que use, háganmelo saber y les explicare su significado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disculpen la falta de actualización. A ver qué les parece este capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas pero ya no me da tiempo revisarlo y no quiero dejarlas más tiempo sin actualización. **

**Ayer fui al cine y vi un poster de la movie de Di, estaba toda emocionada, ya quiero ver la peli. Di se ve toda badass. **

**Lean y comenten.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Capítulo 22**

Rachel caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la escuela, iba en camino al estacionamiento donde acordó que se encontraría con su novia.

"Berry" la llamaron.

"si" volteo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios, que se borró cuando vio quien la llamaba. "que quieres?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"hablar contigo" dijo avanzado hacia la morena.

"no tengo tiempo, mi novia me espera" dijo enfatizando la palabra novia.

"Quinn puede esperar" dijo parándose enfrente de la diva.

"lo siento pero no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo" dijo empezando a caminar.

"ella no te ama" aseguro la rubia.

"y tú qué sabes?" dijo parándose pero sin mirar a la porrista.

"es mi hermana la conozco"

"por favor, no vengas con eso" dijo volteándose "tu no conoces a Quinn, lo cual es una lástima porque es un ser maravilloso"

"no voy a negar que mi relación con Quinn no es la mejor pero la conozco mejor que nadie. Ella no te ama" aseguro Charlie.

"no voy a discutir mi relación con Quinn contigo" dijo Rachel, negando con la cabeza.

"Quinn está enamorada de la idea de tener una familia. No te parece raro que su amor apareció cuando supo que estabas embarazada?" Charlie pudo ver dudas en los ojos de la joven judía así que le dio un golpe bajo "si está contigo es por él bebe. Si ese bebe no existiera ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti" dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"no es…cierto" dijo con la voz temblorosa la morena. Charlie había tocado la inseguridad más grande de la pequeña diva.

"estas segura?" pregunto con una sonrisa maligna. "dices conocer a Q, entonces debes saber de su necesidad de hacer lo correcto. De verdad crees que Quinn permitiría que abortaras al bebe o que lo des en adopción? Quinn es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ese bebe, hasta de fingir amor por ti"

"no sabes de lo que estás hablando" dijo la morena posando sus manos en su vientre.

"la amas?" pregunto la porrista.

"no tengo porque contestarte"

"si la amas de verdad, la dejaras libre, no permitirás que arruine su futuro por ti" dijo mirándola de forma despectiva. "tú no eres para ella"

"eso no te corresponde decidirlo a ti"

"me preocupo por mi hermana. No quiero que viva infeliz por un estúpido error"

"no te permito que insultes a mi bebe" dijo la morena molesta, apretando con fuerza los puños.

"no me refiero al bebe, hablo de ti"

"nunca he entendido por que me odias tanto"

"Y yo nunca entendido que vio Quinn en ti"

"amor, aceptación, algo que nunca encontró en tu casa" en segundos Charlie estaba en su cara.

"mira enana, más te vale que ese bebe sea de verdad de Quinn, porque si descubro que la estas engañando te la veras conmigo, comprendes?" amenazo la rubia .

"Hey Barbie! No tienes pompones que sacudir" grito Puck.

"Puckerman no te metas en lo que no te importa"

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi princesa judía me importa" dijo el joven acercándose a ellas.

"Loserman no tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"algo como tirarme cierta persona.." dijo Puck con una sonrisa de lado haciendo sonrojar a Charlie. Rachel los miro confundida.

"que me estoy perdiendo…?" pregunto la diva.

"nada , Julieta tu Romeo está desesperada esperándote , ya quiera mandar un equipo de rescate a buscarte" la morena rodo los ojos, su rubia era capaz de hacer eso y más. "Debo reconocerlo babe, eres una suertuda la güera te adora" dijo enfatizando la última palabra, Charlie rodo los ojos.

"Whatever! Que no se te olvide lo que te dije Berry" dijo antes de marcharse.

"Lo que sea que te haya dicho no le hagas caso. Quinn te quiere mucho" dijo el judío abrazándola.

"como sabes que estábamos hablando de Quinn?" pregunto la morena mientras caminaban.

"por la carita que tenías, la quieres mucho, verdad?"

"mucho" contesto la diva con una sonrisa triste al pensar que tal vez Charlie tenía razón.

"la güera está loca por ti" aseguro Puck.

"gracias Noah"

"no la culpo, mírate" dijo dándole una vuelta a la joven diva "estas bien buena y tu Berry ha de saber….."

"Noah"

"lástima que nunca que dejaste probarla pero hoy ando de buenas y te voy a dar otra oportunidad"

"en tus sueños Noah"

"si te contara lo que hacemos en mis sueños" suspiro Puck.

"EWW!"

"no te hagas si tú también has sonado con el Pucksaurus"

"eres un idiota Noah" dijo la morena riéndose. La joven ya se había acostumbrado a los comentarios vulgares de Puck y para que sonar con el _Pucksaurus _cuando ella tenía algo mejor, _Qunnis._

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"estas bien estrellita?" pregunto una rubia preocupada.

"si Quinn estoy bien"

"segura?" pregunto no muy convencida.

"está bien buena" dijo Puck con una sonrisa pícara.

"Hey! Estas hablando de mi chica" dijo una rubia celosa.

"relájate! Solo digo lo que veo" se defendió el judío rebelde. La rubia gruño.

"Quinn no seas celosa" dijo la morena besando su mejilla. A la futbolista le cambio la cara en un instante. "puck puede ver lo que quiera, yo solo tengo ojos para ti" susurro la diva y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Quinn.

"y yo para ti" dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a su novia.

"cursis" dijo Noah pero las chicas no le prestaron atención pues estaba perdidas en sus miradas. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron. "eso si es hot" dijo Puck rompiendo su burbuja.

"pervertido" le grito la rubia y el solo encogió los hombros.

"tienen que acostumbrarse son la pareja más hot del instituto. Y se verían aún mejor conmigo" dijo abrazándolas.

"nunca pasara" afirmo la futbolista.

"lo se lesbro pero soñar no cuesta nada" dijo con un suspiro "pero me vas ayudar a conquistar chicas, verdad? Tu y yo haríamos un buen equipo"

"Noah le estas pidiendo a mi novia que te ayude a conquistar chicas?" pregunto incrédula.

"Que la güera tiene algo que vuelve locas a las pollitas" aseguro Puck. Quinn se sonrojo inmediatamente.

"estoy de acuerdo contigo Noah, Quinn es hermosa" dijo la morena con cara de enamorada "pero es MI NOVIA así que búscate alguien más que te ayude" dijo abrazando posesivamente a su rubia.

"bla! Que aburridas son"

"para que necesitas mi ayuda, que no eres el gran Puck. A mí se me hace que eres más cuento que novela" dijo la rubia.

"como te atreves a poner en duda la grandeza del _Pucksauru_s" dijo ofendido. "si no me crees pregúntale a mi judía sexy que tan bueno soy" dijo haciendo un movimiento pélvico.

La joven futbolista gruño su desaprobación mientras que la diva se moría de la risa.

"de verdad quieres…. que le diga…que tan bueno eres.." dijo entre risas Rachel. Puck se puso rojo como un tomate.

"Rachel lo prometiste" se quejó el joven.

"te sacaste el tema" dijo la morena.

"lesbro, yo cumplí con mi misión, te traje a tu Julieta sana y salva, las veo después" se despidió rápidamente el joven del mohicano.

"nunca había visto a Puck sonrojarse" dijo sorprendida la ojiverde.

_Si te contara _pensó la morena tomando la mano de su novia.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"estas nerviosa?" pregunto la rubia.

"un poco" confeso la morena y Quinn apretó su mano.

"estamos en esto juntas, ok?" dijo besando su frente.

"gracias" dijo la judía cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calma que le presencia de su novia le brindaba. Estaba nerviosa más que nerviosa. No tanto como la vez que fue a aquella clínica con Shelby pero si estaba nerviosa. Las cosas serían más reales después de esta cita… su bebe cobraría forma y lo más probable es que lo escuchara por primea vez. _Voy hacer madre_ pensó la joven diva. Miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

"Hey, toda va a salir bien" aseguro la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los ojos asustados de la morena se encontraron con el verde de su amada, esa mirada estaba llena de amor y fe. "confía en mí?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Como decirle no a esa carita? Rachel asintió con la cabeza y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia.

"te amo" susurro en sus labios.

"yo más" susurro la rubia.

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta las separo. Ambas chicas se ruborizaron cuando vieron quien las interrumpió.

"Quinnie pensé que no llegaban. Que te he dicho sobre la puntualidad?" regano Judy a su hija.

"mama…yo…" la rubia estaba sorprendida de ver a su madre.

"fue mi culpa señora" dijo la morena nerviosa.

"Hola Rachel, como estas?" saludo Judy con beso y abrazo cogiendo por sorpresa a la diva. Si Judy era amable pero se imaginó que después de enterrarse que se acostó con su bebe y estaba embarazada Judy la odiaría. "como que señora?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido. "llámame Judy" dijo con una sonrisa.

"estoy bien.." dijo la diva aun nerviosa.

"espero que nos le moleste que este aquí. Solo quiero asegurarme que no haya ningún problema y las atienda" Rachel se dio cuenta su novia estaba igual de sorprendida que ella y no sabía que decir así que apretó su mano sacando a la rubia de su ensueño.

"no mama"

"gracias por venir Judy" dijo la judía con una sonrisa sincera.

Judy comenzó hacerle preguntas a Rachel sobre la escuela y el Glee club mientras caminaban. Quinn sintió su corazón engrandecerse de felicidad al ver dos de las personas que más amaba platicar entusiasmadamente.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"relájate" susurro la morena.

"estoy relajada" afirmo la futbolista. Rachel sonrió mientras observaba a Quinn quien estaba sentada en una silla a lado de su camilla. La rubia mordía su labio inferior y sus pies se movían de forma impaciente.

"te quiero" dijo la morena poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la ojiverde.

"yo más" dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada.

"están listas?" pregunto la ginecóloga.

"si" contesto Rachel estirando su mano para que su amada la tomara. La rubia se limpió rápidamente sus manos sudadas en sus jeans y con ambas manos tomo la de Rachel.

La doctora aplico gel en el estómago de la diva mientras les explicaba el procedimiento con una sonrisa. Judy le había explicado la situación en que se encontraban las chicas y aun que le parecía triste que tan jóvenes fueran a ser madres, no pudo evitar sentir alegría por ellas. Era jóvenes pero el amor que sentían la una por la otra era palpable.

El sonido de la voz de la doctora se esfumo cuando las jóvenes madres vieron por primera vez a su retoño en la pantalla, ese pequeño frijolito negro.

**Pum..pum..pum..pum**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Lágrimas de alegría.

La doctora continuo hablando pero era como si estuvieran bajo el agua solo veían sus labios moverse el único sonido que escuchaban era los latidos del corazón de su junior.

Flashback

08 de septiembre del 2011

"QUIIINN" grito la diva emocionada brincando a los brazos de la rubia.

"supongo que te fue bien" dijo la rubia abrazando con fuerza a la morena.

"más que bien, no sabes lo que…" la palabras se ahogaron en su boca, ya que al separarse, sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia de los labios rosados de su amiga. Esos mismos labios que se había imaginado besándola…en la boca y otros partes íntimas de su cuerpo. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo. Rápidamente se separó de la futbolista y sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera sacar sus pensamientos pervertidos.

"estas bien?"

"si…solo fue…algo en el oído.." dijo tocándose el oído izquierdo con la mano.

"segura?"

"si…"

"cuéntame que paso?" pregunto la rubia interesada por saber que puso a su amiga de tan buen humor.

"ya tenemos un nuevo integrante" dijo la diva feliz, olvidándose por un momento de sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

"en serio?" pregunto la joven Fabray fingiendo sorpresa. Finn había cumplido lo acordado.

"si y no me vas a creer quién es?"

"quien?"

"Finn Hudson, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el chico más popular de la escuela" dijo la diva emocionada. A la ojiverde no le gustó nada en la forma que la morena hablaba del grandulón. Si era el capitán pero de que le servía si nunca ganaban al menos su equipo si ganaba y ella también era popular.

"lo puedes creer? Finn es parte de Glee club?" dijo la morena dando saltitos de alegría. El que Finn se uniera al glee club lo ayudaría mucho. "y lo mejor es que somos los capitanes del club, no es grandioso?"

"Si grandioso" dijo la rubia con poca emoción. Rachel la miro confundida por su falta de entusiasmo. "Hurray!" grito levantando las manos.

"tan poco exageres" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"me da mucho gusto por ti Rae" dijo sinceramente.

"gracias"

"Finn" llamo la diva al joven cuando lo vio cerca de ellas. Finn tenía cara de asustado. "tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para preparar nuestro dueto" sin esperar a que le contestara Rachel saco una hoja y lapicero de su mochila, escribió su número de teléfono. "me llamas…"

"en tus sueños enana" dijo Charlie interceptando la hoja. "tan desesperada estas que te le andas ofreciendo a mi novio"

"por favor, tu novio no me interesa para tu información tengo novio al cual adoro"

"asi, quien sería tan tonto para andar contigo?"

"Charlie" dijo Quinn.

"tú no te metas"

"Jesse St James" dijo la diva con orgullo.

"haha" rio la rubia porrista "Jesse St. James, el novio de Kath Forbes?"

"Sabía que me odias pero nunca me imaginé que sería capaz de inventar una mentira tan grande, Jesse me ama y Kath es mi amiga" bueno técnicamente no eran amigas, amigas, pero fueron compañeras del coro y se llevaban bien. Además Jesse jamás la engañaría.

"y sabe tu _novio_ que andas coqueteando con otros?" dijo Charlie. La judía la miro confundida, coqueteando? Pero si apenas y hablaba con Finn. "y tu?" dijo mirando enojada a Finn.

"yo no le pedí su número" dijo con cara de constipado el joven.

"te lo dio para ponerse de acuerdo sobre su dueto" dijo Quinn.

"dueto?"

"Char, Finn es el nuevo integrante de nuevas direcciones" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"QUE?!" grito enojada la porrista "estas idiota!"

"yo…yo.." Finn no sabía que decir.

"Charlie, calmate" dijo la futbolista cuando vio que otros estudiantes los miraban.

"eres tonto o te haces? Ahora mismo vas a la oficina de Schue y renuncias" le ordeno la rubia.

Finn asustado suplico con su mirada a la otra rubia pero Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"no puedo" dijo el joven negando con la cabeza.

"que no puedes? Claro, que puedes" dijo la joven tomándolo del brazo.

"no" dijo Finn.

"Que? Quieres te nuestra reputación caiga por los suelos? Que van a pensar de ti cuando se enteren que eres parte de los inadaptados?"

"no va a pasar nada" dijo el gigante con su tipa sonrisa de lado.

"no? Van a pensar que eres gay igual que ellos y que yo soy tu tapadera"

"ser gay no es nada malo" intervino la morena.

"claro, tú lo dices porque eres hija de unos ma…"

"ya deja de decir tanta tontería Charlie" dijo su hermana.

"te dije que no te metieras Lucy"

"Quinn mejor vámonos" dijo la diva tomando la mano de su amiga. "después hablamos Finn"

"Finn, no será parte de tu estúpido club" aseguro Charlie.

"esa es una decisión que Finn debe tomar, no tu" dijo la joven judía. Las chicas se alejaron dejando solos a Finn con su novia. El joven se encogió cuando vio que la porrista echaba chispas por la mirada.

-RQRQRQRQRQRQ-

"voy a renunciar a glee" anuncio Finn. Quinn pauso su juego.

"Que?"

"como oyes, ya lo pensé mejor" La verdad era que el joven había disfrutado cantar pero Charlie le prometió que lo dejaría tocar sus pechos si renunciaba al club y no podía decir no a esa oferta.

"teníamos un acuerdo" le recordó la rubia.

"te puedo dar dinero o lo que quieras pero menos eso"

"pensé que había sido clara"

"que ganas? Quieres humillarme?"

"no"

"entonces que ganas? Porque lo haces?"

_Hacer Rachel feliz_ pensó la futbolista.

"no te gusto?" pregunto la rubia

"no" dijo el joven, la rubia lo miro a los ojos "si me gusto pero Charlie.."

"Finn, Charlie no puede tomar decisiones por ti"

"y tu si"

"no, pero solo será temporal"

"no quiero que piensen que soy maricon como los Berry"

"cuidado con lo que dices idiota" en un segundo la rubia estaba en su cara "vuelve a llamarlos así y te rompo la cara" amenazo enojada. "no te da vergüenza expresarte así cuando tu hermano es gay"

"Kurt no es mi hermano" dijo indignado el gigante. La rubia negó con la cabeza decepcionada, Finn y Charlie eran tal para cual.

"Finn tienes dos opciones y lo sabes, así que elige"

"está bien tu ganas, solo por esta vez" dijo el Hudson tratando de lucir intimidante.

Cuando el chico de la cara de bebe salió de su cuarto, Quinn se dejó caer en la cama y se preguntó si valía la pena todo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento recordó la cara de felicidad de Rachel….

_Vale la pena_ pensó con una sonrisa la rubia.


End file.
